CPU's human life
by otakufan375
Summary: What if the four CPU's were human? What if they were all sisters?
1. Going to school

An alarm went off in a room. A hand reached out the alarm to make it stop. A head poked out from under the covers. The person from under the covers was Noire Celestia. Noire is a 14 year old girl who was in her last year of middle school. Noire is currently the student council president and works for the sake of her school. Noire has habit of overworking herself do much that she ends up falling ill. The only person who can knock some sense into her is her older sister Vert. Noire got up and got ready for school.

Noire had red eyes and black hair that she puts up in two pig tails. Noire came down stairs and saw that her older sister vert was already making breakfast. Vert turned around and saw that it was Noire who had entered the Kitchen.

Vert was an 18 year old girl who was in her last year of high school. Just like Noire, she is the student council president. Vert had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. Vert also has a very big bust. She actually bustiest girl in the whole school. Lots of girls would look at Vert's bust in jealousy since they were so massive.

"So you're the first on up again?" Vert asked

"Of course I am, unlike our two younger sisters I get things done" Noire said with pride

"Well, perhaps you can go wake up the other two so we can eat" Vert said

"Fine, but if their late for school they better not blame it on me" Noire said

Noire was headed to her other sisters room, she opened the door and saw that her two younger sisters were still asleep. Noire sighed before she started to shout at them.

"NEPTUNE! BLANC! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Noire yelled

Both girls were startled by the loud voice and sprang up immediately. Both girls were looking at Noire with disapproving faces.

"Geez, Noire you didn't have to wake us up like that" Neptune complained

"Noire, there are other tactics to wake us up besides shouting" Blanc said

"If I let you girls wake up on your own then you would be late for school, now hurry up and change so we can leave" Noire said

"Fine" both of them said in perfect sync

Both girls got up and started to get ready for school. Both of them were ready and started to head towards the kitchen.

Blanc and Neptune are fraternal twins. Blanc is the older twin, since she was born 5 minutes earlier than Neptune. Blanc is an 11 year old girl with long light brown hair that's tied in two low pig tails. She also has dull blue eyes. Neptune is the youngest member of the household. Neptune has long purple hair that's tied two braided pig tails. She also has light purple eyes.

As soon as both girls made it to the kitchen they went over to the table and started to eat their breakfast. As soon the four of them were done eating they got up and headed out the door. Vert and Noire's schools were in different directions. So the 4 sisters separated. Since Neptune and Blanc were in the same school they walked over there together. They made it school with plenty of time to spare before class starts. They ran into two of their friends.

"Iffey! Compa!" Neptune yelled

Both girls turned around and saw that it was Neptune and Blanc.

"Good morning Nep Nep, good morning Blanc" Compa said in excitement

"Good morning Nep, good Blanc" IF said

Compa is a 12 year old girl who has pink hair and pink eyes. She also has a large bust that almost rivals Vert's. She also wears a black headband.

IF, who is called Iffey by Neptune, is an 11 year old girls who has long brown hair with a green ribbon on one side. She also has dark green eyes.

IF and Neptune participate in several sports together and they are considered one the best athletes in the school. Compa and Blanc are always studying together. Blanc always helps Compa with her studying since she always has trouble studying. These four are almost always seen together at school. All four of them entered the school together and went to the classroom they were in and waited for class to start.

 **Meanwhile with Noire**

Noire was walking to her school when she saw her friend K-sha. K-sha is Noire's best friend, but what Noire didn't know was that K-sha had a crush on her. K-sha has black hair, with hair that was in front of her ears put into braids. She also has turquoise eyes. K-sha is also the student council vice president.

"Good morning K-sha" Noire said

"Good morning Noire" K-sha said in happy voice

"You seem to be in a good mood" Noire said

"It's because you're here" K-sha

"I'm glad to hear that" Noire said

K-sha and Noire arrived at their school with plenty of time left before class starts. Noire wanted to get some work for the student council but K-sha was able to talk her out of that idea since Noire is prone to overworking herself when it comes to working. She knew Noire would be late for class if she worked on any student council work. So both girls decided to just wait in their classroom until class starts since that have nothing else to do until the end of school.

 **Meanwhile with Vert**

Vert was walking to her school when she ran into two of her friends, who are also identical twins but unlike her own younger twin sisters who are fraternal, S-sha and E-sha. They both had short silver hair and were around the same height as well. The only way that you can tell them apart is by their eye color. S-sha has red eyed while E-sha has green eyes. Their personalities were also different. S-sha is usually always bored and her answer to everything was usually "not interested." E-sha was a very kind and shy person. E-sha can only normally talk to people who she's close to.

"S-sha, E-sha good morning" Vert said politely

"Good morning Vert" S-sha said in a deadpan voice

"Good morning Vert" E-sha said in a shy voice

The three of them kept walking and they made it to school with plenty of time left until class started. Vert was looking online to see if there were any new games that came out that she might like. Unfortunately there were no games that caught her interest. She sighed because of the lack of games that weren't even interesting to her. She told the twins that they should just go to their classroom and wait there until class starts since they had nothing better to do.


	2. Iris tortures the twins

Neptune and Blanc met up at lunch time and decided to talk about what clubs that they'll be joining this year.

"Neptune, are you going to be any clubs this year?" Blanc asked

"I'm probably going to joining a sports club. What about you Blanc?" Neptune said

"I'm probably going to join a book club" Blanc said

"That's not a surprise since you love books so much" Neptune said

"I'm actually surprised that would join any type of sports club since you almost do nothing at home" Blanc said

"You barely do anything at home yourself" Neptune said

"I do more than you do" Blanc said

"Noire does more work than anyone else, It takes a lot of convincing to tell her to stop" Neptune said

"She always overworks herself, she's made herself sick so many times now. I thought she would learn her lesson that overworking yourself isn't healthy, but she obviously hasn't" Blanc said

"Noire is just trying her best" Neptune said

"I know that" Blanc said

Meanwhile it was lunch time at Noire's school and she was having lunch with K-sha in the student council room. She discussed the events that the student council were going to do next.

"The budget meeting is coming up soon so we have to be prepared for what the topics will be and what to do and how to make everyone come to an agreement" Noire said

"But that could take a while" K-sha said

"I don't care! Everyone needs to agree with something, though the most common thing to get people to agree to your terms is by voting or rock, paper, scissors and I don't think anyone the meeting wants to play a round of rock paper scissors.

"You have a point" K-sha admitted

"Of course I do, I know what I'm doing" Noire said

Meanwhile it was lunch time at Vert's school and they were thinking about what to do after school.

"S-sha do you have any ideas on what we should do after school besides student council work?" Vert asked

"I don't have any ideas sorry" S-sha

"I see, well what about you E-sha?" Vert asked

"No, I'm sorry" E-sha

"Well the only thing that I can think of is play games but I don't think we're allowed to do that at school" Vert said

They just decided to work on other issues that involve the student council so they can get some work done ahead of time

The school day was over for all of them. Vert and Noire stayed behind because of the student council, so Neptune and Blanc were the first to arrive home. They changed out of their uniforms and changed into their casual clothing. The twins noticed that their older sisters were not back yet so they decided to wait for them. They decided not to join any clubs. For Neptune it was because there were too many sports and there was no way she could join all of them. For Blanc it was because there was no book club and nothing else at school interested her other than books. The twins noticed that it was getting dark out and they decided to ahead and eat something. They went downstairs and opened the fridge but they saw that barely had anything.

"Vert was supposed to do the shopping but she's not back yet" Blanc said

"Maybe we could go buy stuff for them" Neptune suggested

"I guess we could do that" Blanc said

"Come on Blanc, we won't be gone for that long" Neptune said

Blanc agreed with Neptune that they should go out and buy the food themselves. They left a note on the fridge just in case Vert and Noire came back before they came back from shopping. They left and went down town to buy some ingredients.

K-sha said goodbye to Noire before heading home. Noire finished up some last minute paperwork. She soon packed up and was about to leave but she was stopped by a chilling voice.

"Where are you going Noire?" A chilling voice called out

Noire froze and turned around to see who it was. Standing behind her was Iris Ultra. She's known as the big bully in her school and she's rarely nice to anyone on campus. Noire was scared but she stood her ground. Noire was Iris' favorite target and Noire wanted to stand up to her but she was too scared since Iris always manages to put fear into her.

"I'm going home, you should do the same" Noire said

"Why don't we have some fun first?" Iris said

Noire had to out here because she knew that Iris' way of fun was just plain torture.

"Sorry I can't, I have to go home and take care of my sisters" Noire said

"Why don't I just come over to your house and help you?" Iris asked

The last thing that Noire wanted was for Iris to come over to her house. She didn't even want her to know where she lived.

"I'm gonna have to decline your offer" Noire said

"Aw, that's too bad, maybe next time" Iris said

Iris left and Noire waited until she was out of sight. Noire took big sigh of relief and started walking home.

Vert was on her way home as well. Her and Noire met up and were walking home together.

"How do you think the twins are doing?" Noire asked

"I'm sure their just fine" Vert said

When they got home they changed out of their uniforms and into their casual clothing. Both girls soon realized how quiet the house. Noire went to the twin's room to check on them. She saw that the twins weren't in there room. Noire was looking everywhere but she didn't find them anywhere. Vert was looking for them too but didn't find them anywhere. Vert went to the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the fridge. Vert went over to the fridge so she could inspect the note, hoping that there was a clue on where Neptune and Blanc had disappeared. Vert read the note and was worried because the note said that they went into town to do some grocery shopping. Noire came into kitchen and saw that Vert was holding a note.

"What's that note Vert?" Noire asked

"It's from the twins, apparently they went into to town to do some grocery shopping" Vert said

"WHAT?" Noire screamed

"We have to go find them right now" Noire said

Vert nodded and soon both girls were out the door and were going downtown to look for their little sisters.

Meanwhile Neptune and Blanc decided to check out the other shops while they were in town.

"This is so much fun, I don't understand why Vert and Noire forbade us from coming down here on our own" Neptune said

"There are so many things to do I could stay here for hours" Blanc said

They saw a grocery store and were about go towards it but a chilling voice stopped them.

"Aren't the two of you too young to be out on your own?" The voice said

They felt a chill go down their spines. They turned around to see who it was and they saw a tall girl with long blue hair and red eyes. For some reason they felt like that this person was dangerous and they decided to run when they get the chance.

"Oh, um well um, we live nearby so it's not that bad for us to here by ourselves" Neptune said

"We're only here to do some shopping so we'll just continue doing that" Blanc said

"Bye" They both said in sync

They were about leave but the woman blocked their way.

"What's the hurry why don't you two just come with me?" Iris said

Both of them knew that going with this girl was a bad idea so they decided to run from her. Iris saw the two of them flee. She had a sadistic smile on her face. She chased them all over town until she caught them at a dead end. Both girls looked back at the woman and saw how close she was getting.

"It looks like I caught you both, but I'm afraid I going to have to punish you for trying to get away from me" Iris said

Iris brought out a whip and flogged the girl that wanted to punish first. That girl was Neptune and Neptune was beyond scared. The whip made contact with her and it made her scream in pain. Iris kept whipping her over and over again. Blanc was watching her younger twin sister getting beat up with a whip. Blanc was pissed off and she had no intention of hiding that anger.

"KNOCK IT OFF LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU SADISTIC WOAMN!" Blanc yelled out in anger

Iris stopped and looked over at Blanc. She gave her a smile and started to whip her as well. Now Blanc was screaming in pain. Iris stopped for minute and looked at her victims. They were covered in lacerations and the both of them had tears in their eye. Iris was loving every minute of this and she was going to love it even more. Both girls looked at the sadistic woman and they both backed away from her until their backs hit the wall. Iris was approaching them and that was scaring them even more. Neptune and Blanc hugged each other and they started shivering in fear. A voice shouted that distracted Iris from her targets.

"LEAVE MY SISTERS ALONE!" The voice shouted

Iris turned around and saw that Noire was there. She smiled and turned towards Noire.

"Well Noire are you saying you'll be my plaything?" Iris asked

"No one's your plaything" a second voice said

The second voice was none other than Vert and she was not happy ether.

Iris decided to just punish them and was dashing towards them. Noire took the lid of nearby trashcan and hurled towards Iris. It hit her in the face and knocked her down to the ground. Vert took the entire trash can and slammed it on Iris' head before she could get up. Iris was out cold and the twins were safe. Noire approached her sisters and checked them to make sure that they didn't have any more injuries other than the ones that they already have. Noire took this time to scold her sisters for ignoring the rules of coming down here by themselves at night.

"What were you two thinking? We told you not to come down by yourselves but you did it anyway!" Noire yelled

"But we just wanted to buy groceries" Neptune said

"We wanted to make things easier for both of you" Blanc said

"I don't care what your reasons were, we gave you a rule and you broke it! Do you realize how worried we were?!" Noire yelled

The twins looked down at the ground. They were ashamed and felt guilty about doing something like this.

"This is exactly why we didn't want you two coming down, we didn't want things like this happening!" Noire yelled

"Noire that's enough" Vert said

"But Vert" Noire protested

"They're safe now and that's all that matters" Vert said

Noire realized that Vert was right, they were safe now and that's all the relief that she needed.

"Are you two okay?" Noire asked

They soon burst into tears and hugged their older sisters. Neptune was hugging Noire while Blanc was hugging Vert. the four sisters bought the groceries that they needed, went back to the house, treated the twin's injuries, ate dinner and went to bed.


	3. The twins get into a fight

It's been a few days since the twins encountered Iris. They recovered but the trauma would probably stay there for a very long time. But other than the lacerations, the twins were unharmed. They had to stay home from school for a couple days so they could recover. Vert stayed home to take care of them. She had both E-sha and S-sha take care of things for the student council. She e-mailed her teachers so she could ask them to email her the homework assignments. She was also able to collect Neptune and Blanc's homework.

The next day Blanc woke up and saw that Neptune was still asleep. She was glad because for the last couple of days Neptune had been complaining about some chest pain which made Blanc worried. Neptune went to Vert and told her what she was experiencing. Vert was worried at first but when Neptune told her the details she relaxed. Vert told Neptune that she was just starting to mature. Blanc went over to Neptune and shook her so she would wake up. She even pulled the covers away from her. What she saw under the covers left her frozen in shock. She saw that Neptune's breasts had grown. It looked like she was a B-cup right now. Blanc was starting to feel jealous because her younger twin sister was growing up faster than she was. Neptune opened her eyes and saw that Blanc was staring at her. Neptune rubbed her eyes and asked Blanc if something was wrong.

"Blanc? What's wrong?" Neptune asked

When Neptune sat up Blanc was able to see her matured breasts. Blanc was starting to feel angry at her sister but she tried to hold down her anger. She knew it wasn't Neptune's fault but that didn't stop her from feeling angry and jealous.

"Nothing's wrong Neptune let's hurry up and get ready for school" Blanc said

Neptune just nodded and soon both of them started to change into their uniforms. Blanc would take short glances at Neptune to see her breasts that had just developed. As soon as they were ready to go to school. After they ate breakfast, they were about to head out the door but Neptune stopped for a minute she looked uncomfortable. Noire looked worried and went up to Neptune to ask her if she was okay.

"Neptune, what's wrong? You look uncomfortable" Noire said

"Ever since I put my uniform on my chest has started to feel very uncomfortable" Neptune said

Vert decided to answer why Neptune was feeling this way.

"Your new breasts are sensitive right now. You just need a bra. Go get your bikini top and put it on. It'll be temporary until we can get you a bra" Vert said

Blanc remained silent and didn't say anything on the way to school. Neptune tried to talk to her about anything but Blanc just ignored. When Neptune wasn't looking Blanc glared at her younger sister's newly developed chest. When Neptune would look back at Blanc, she would just avert her gaze. When it was lunch time Neptune tried to have lunch with Blanc but she just went a different way and left Neptune alone. Neptune was starting to feel sad that Blanc was avoiding her. IF noticed that Neptune wasn't as cheerful as usual, so she decided to confront her friend and see what the problem was. It was after school and IF was looking for Neptune. She found Neptune leaning against a wall. She was hugging her knees to her chest. She had her head in her knees. IF approached her to talk to her. Neptune heard a pair of footsteps stop in front of her. She brought her head up and saw that it was IF who was in front of her.

"What's wrong Nep? You haven't been acting like yourself lately" IF said

"It's nothing Iffy" Neptune said

"Don't give me that, just tell me what's bothering you" IF said

"Fine. Blanc has been avoiding me lately and I don't know why. I tried to talk to her but she would just ignore me" Neptune said

IF was surprised to hear this. She's known the twins for a long time and they are almost always seen together. She's never seen them fight ether so hearing this was surprising.

"Why don't you try a more direct approach?" IF asked

"I don't know if that's going to work" Neptune said

"You need to try, you and Blanc get along so well. You can't let something like this" IF said

Neptune thought about what IF told her and considered to take her advice.

"You're right Iffy, I can't let something like this drive us apart! Thanks Iffy you're the best!" Neptune said

"I'm glad that I could help" IF said with a smile

Neptune got up and headed down the hallway to find Blanc. IF's eyes widened when she saw that Neptune's chest was bigger than usual. IF just realized why Blanc was acting like that.

"I understand how Blanc feels, I want a big chest too but I don't let jealousy control me" IF said

Neptune found Blanc near the school's entrance. She saw that she was about to leave. Neptune ran up to her and tried to get her attention.

"Blanc! Were you trying to leave without me? How cold!" Neptune said

Blanc ignored like she did for the entire day. Neptune decided to be aggressive and grabbed Blanc's wrist which forced her to a complete stop.

"Blanc tell me why you're ignoring me! I want to know right now!" Neptune said

Blanc remained silent.

"Answer me Blanc!" Neptune said

Neptune kept pestering her until Blanc couldn't take it anymore and yelled at her.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? IT'S BECAUSE YOUR CHEST IS BIGGER THAN MINE! WHY ARE YOU MATURING FASTER THAN I AM? I'M THE OLDER TWIN! I SHOULD BE MATURING FIRST!" Blanc shouted

Neptune was shocked to hear why Blanc was avoiding her in the first place. Neptune couldn't believe that Blanc was letting her jealousy tear them apart.

"Blanc! That's no reason to avoid me!" Neptune said

"Shut up! You don't how I feel! I've wanted to have a developed chest for a long time. It pisses me off that my younger sister has developed a chest before me!" Blanc yelled

"Blanc! Please don't let your jealousy take control of you!" Neptune said

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blanc yelled

Blanc forced Neptune to let go of her wrist and was about to leave but Neptune grabbed her wrist again which stopped her from taking another step. Blanc turned around and glared at her.

"Let me go!" Blanc yelled

"Not until we can work things out between us" Neptune

Blanc was at her boiling point and slapped her sister across the face. This made Neptune let her go. Neptune grabbed her face and had a look of shock on her face. Blanc also had a look of shock on her face. She just slapped her twin sister across the face. She did it out of anger too. The twins didn't speak to each other at all during to entire journey home. They stayed in different rooms to avoid each other. Vert and Noire came home later that day. Vert took Neptune and measured her so she can figure out what her size is. When she was done she went out shopping with Neptune and they returned home later that day. It was time for dinner and all four sisters were sitting at the dinner table. Noire noticed that Neptune and Blanc weren't sitting next to each other like they usual do. She found this strange since they always want to sit next to each other. Vert decided to ask how everyone's day at school was.

"How was everyone's day at school?" Vert asked

"My day was busy as usual" Noire said

"Our day was fine" Neptune and Blanc answered at the same time

"Oh that's good" Vert said with a smile.

When dinner was over all of them went to their rooms. Neptune and Blanc were facing away from each other. Neptune decided to try to talk to Blanc again.

"Blanc, we should make up. We can't let something like this drive us apart" Neptune said

"Forget it Neptune, there's nothing we can do" Blanc said

Neptune turned towards Blanc and continued to talk her.

"You're wrong Blanc!" Neptune said

Blanc turned around and faced Neptune with a glare on her face.

"How am I wrong?" Blanc asked

"Your jealousy is driving us apart! What you're jealous of is just stupid!" Neptune said

"Shut up! You don't understand what I'm feeling right now!" Blanc said

"I used to jealous of our older sister's chest as well but I got over it and you can get over your jealousy too" Neptune said

"Shut up! You have the one thing that I've always wanted!" Blanc yelled

To prove her point, she lunged forward and grabbed Neptune's breasts and squeezed them hard. Neptune gave out a pained yelp. She even massaged them which forced a moan out of Neptune. Neptune was able to regain control and slapped Blanc across the face out of embarrassment. Blanc looked at Neptune with shock her face and Neptune was giving the same face. Both girls were now pummeling each other. Blanc was getting more hits since Neptune was more athletic but that didn't stop her from fighting. They were trying hurt each other so much. The fight would range from hair pulling, to slapping, to kicking and to punching. They were yelling at each other while they were beating each other up. Vert came into the twin's room to see what was going and the sight left her shocked. She was looking at her younger twin sisters trying to hurt each other. Noire entered the room and saw that her twin sisters were fighting each other. She was just as shocked as Vert. Vert was able to recover from her shock and went over to the girls and tried to separate them.

"Stop it right now you two! Stop fighting this instant!" Vert said

Vert was pushed back and fell down to the ground. Noire saw this and decided to try to separate the twins.

"Both of you knock it off right now!" Noire said

Noire was able to separate them. She looked at them and saw that they had scratches and bruises on each other. Noire looked over at Vert and asked her if she was alright.

"Vert are you alright?" Noire asked her older sister

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just realized that I'm not as strong as my younger sisters. And because of that my pride has been damaged" Vert said

Noire just looked at Vert when she said that. Vert saw Noire's stare and decided to give her the normal answer that she wanted.

"I mean I'm fine" Vert said

Noire accepted Vert's answer and turned back to the twins and asked them what was going on.

"Alright you two, tell me what's going on right now. Why were you two fighting?" Noire asked

"It's Neptune's fault" Blanc said

"My fault?! You're the one who started it!" Neptune said

"I don't care who care started or whose fault it was. I want to know why you were fighting! " Noire said

The twins were about to talk at the same time but Noire put her hand up which told them to not say anything yet.

"Neptune you go first" Noire said

"Hey! Why can't I go first?!" Blanc asked

Noire glared at Blanc and that made Blanc shut her mouth. Neptune explained what had happened. Noire wasn't really surprised that Blanc was jealous since she was jealous of her and Vert's bust size. Neptune was jealous of them too but she was able to get over it. It took Blanc a long time to get over her jealousy. But as soon as Neptune's bust started to develop her jealousy came back. She lashed out at her and Vert but they were able to take it.

"Blanc! You need to learn to control your anger. Jealousy is a common thing but you shouldn't let it control you" Noire said

Blanc looked away from Noire. Noire looked at Neptune and started to lecture her as well.

"Neptune, you shouldn't let Blanc get the best of you. You may be younger but that doesn't mean you can fight back when there are other things you could've done" Noire said

"You two should just make up and get along again. If you do that than you can put this fighting thing behind you" Vert said

The twins thought about what they said and looked at each other. They started to cry. They hugged each other and started to apologize to each other.

"Neptune! I'm sorry!" Blanc cried

"I'm sorry too Blanc!" Neptune cried

When they were done they looked at their older sisters and saw that they had satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well now that that's been settled let's all go to bed" Vert said

All of them agreed and all of them were fast asleep in their rooms and waited for the next to arrive.


	4. Noire's secret

Noire came home from school. She looked around to see if anyone was home. Noire realized that she was the only one at home. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. She went to her room and opened her closet. The closet was full of outfits but they were cosplay outfits. Noire really loved to cosplay. She also loved to make outfits herself. Noire was trying to keep her cosplay hobby a secret from other people even her sisters. She would cosplay anything she loved. She loved to dress up and act like the characters in the anime. She only does this hobby of hers when she's alone because she's so desperate to keep it a secret from other people. Noire hides out of embarrassment because she didn't know what people would think of her if they found out about her cosplay hobby. Noire heard the door open and then it closed. Noire froze and realized that one of her sisters had returned home. She hurried up and put her costumes back in her closet and closed her closet. She put on her casual wear and exited her room. She went down stairs and saw that it was Neptune and Blanc.

"How are you girls?" Noire said

"We're fine" They answered at the same time

Noire saw them head upstairs. She followed them to make sure that they wouldn't go in her room. The twins went into their room. Noire sighed with relief.

It was the weekend and Noire was happy because she could cosplay at an internet café. Noire was about to go out but before she did she turned to the twins gave them an instruction.

"Stay out of my room while I'm gone. Do you understand?" Noire said

"Yes we know already" They said

"Good, I'll see you two later" Noire said

"Bye" They said

After a couple of hours the twins had done everything. Homework, games, etc. They ran out of things to do.

"I'm so bored" Neptune said

"So am I, is there anything else we can do?" Blanc asked

The twins started to think of something. They suddenly thought of something. Noire always told them to stay out her room, so the two of them decided to find out what she was hiding. They came out of their room and stood in front of Noire's room.

"Once we enter this room there's no turning back" Blanc said

"Our fates are already sealed so might as well accept our fates" Neptune said

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Blanc put her hand on the door and turned it. She pushed the door open and the two of them entered the room of their older sister. They looked around the room and were disappointed. Noire's room looked like a normal teenaged girl's room. They decided to look around a little bit. After finding nothing they were about to leave but Neptune decided to check out Noire's closet. She opened the closet and was surprised at what she saw.

"Blanc, come and look at this" Neptune said

Blanc wondered what Neptune had found so she walked over to see what it was that she found. She was surprised at what she saw.

"These are cosplay outfits" Blanc said

"Could this be what Noire was trying to hide?" Neptune asked

"Most likely" Blanc said

"Why is she trying to hide it? Cosplay is a common thing around here" Neptune said

"This Noire we're talking about, it's easy for her to get embarrassed. So it shouldn't be a surprise that she would try to hide something like this" Blanc said

The twins heard the door open and close. They froze. They ran out of Noire's room. They closed the door and ran back into their room and closed their door. The door opened and they saw that it was Vert.

"What are you two up to?" Vert said

"Nothing" Neptune said

"We're just bored" Blanc said

Vert raised an eyebrow the twins answered her question pretty quickly but shrugged it off and asked them if they wanted anything for lunch. The twins told her what they wanted and Vert made what they wanted. Noire returned home later that day and went into her room. The next day Noire was off again. The twins decided to follow her. They followed her all the way downtown. They saw Noire enter a café but when they got a closer look they realized that it was an internet café.

"Is this an internet café? What's Noire doing at a place like this?" Neptune asked

"There's only one way to find out" Blanc said

They entered the café and saw that there were a lot of people on computers playing games. They also saw a bunch of people in different outfits. They realized that the outfits were cosplay outfits.

"The magical idol girl known as Noirina is here to protect everything that's important to her" A voice called out to the entire crowd

Neptune and Blanc looked over to where the voice was coming from and what they saw left them speechless. There they saw Noire dressed in a pink magical girl cosplay outfit. Noire was also acting like a different person.

"Why is she acting like that?" Blanc asked

"I've heard that cosplayers try to act exactly like the character their dressing up as" Neptune said

"So Noire's trying to act like a cute magical girl?" Blanc asked

"That's seems to the case" Neptune said

They saw that Noire was giving out autographs. Noire then went on break and walked around the café.

"Noire?" Neptune asked

Noire froze in her place when she heard the familiar voice of her younger sister

"Is this what you do on weekends Noire?" Blanc asked

Noire froze even more. Now she heard the voice of her other younger sister. Noire slowly turned around and saw her twin sisters standing behind. Noire was looking at her younger sisters in shock and horror.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Noire asked in low tone

"We were curious about what you do on your weekends so we secretly followed to see what you do and now we know" Blanc said

"You two followed me here?" Noire asked

"Yup" They said with a smile on their faces

Noire was now really angry and gave the twins a death glare. The twins noticed the death glare that their older sister was giving them. The both them decided that it was time for them to go home.

"We'll see you home" Neptune said

"We hope you come back safely" Blanc said

The twins rushed out the café but Noire was chasing after them.

"GET BACK RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" Noire said

The twins kept going and never stopped and continued to run. They finally made it back home. They made it to the kitchen. Noire met up with them soon. Noire tried to catch them but they kept going around the table to avoid her.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Noire yelled

"Why do you want to kill us?!" Neptune asked

"All we did was follow you!" Blanc said

"YOU TWO WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FOLLOWING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME TO BEGIN WITH?!" Noire yelled

"We were curious about you did after we saw those cosplay outfits in your room" Neptune said

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!" Noire said

"We were bored! We had nothing else to do!" Blanc said

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOUR BOTH ARE SO DEAD!" Noire yelled

The chase continued throughout the house. All the noise got Vert's attention. She went downstairs to see what all ruckus was about. When she got to the kitchen she saw Noire jump onto the table and jumped onto the twins. Both of them started to scream. Vert ran over to them and managed to separate them.

"What's going on here?" Vert asked

"These little brats followed me all the way to town ant to top it all off they went into my room when I specifically told them not to!" Noire said

"Is this true?" Vert asked

"Yes" They asked

"Why would go against Noire's rule?" Vert asked

"We were bored" They said

"That's a very poor excuse" Vert said

They looked down to avoid Vert's gaze.

"You need to respect Noire's privacy" Vert said

"We were curious about all the cosplay outfits that Noire has in her closet" Neptune said

"NEPTUNE!" Noire screamed

"You have cosplay outfits in your room?" Vert said

"No, I don't!" Noire said in a panicked voice

"Yes, she does and she made them all herself" Blanc said

"BLANC!" Noire said

"Noire it's nothing to feel embarrassed about, cosplay is everywhere" Vert said

"I don't feel the same but regardless these two brats need a punishment" Noire said

"Hey!" They said

"They're not being punished" Vert said

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Noire yelled

"What they did wasn't that bad, it certainly isn't punishment worthy" Vert said

"But Vert!" Noire said

"End of discussion" Vert said

Noire glared at her twin sisters. They both shivered at the glare she was giving them.

"Neptune, Blanc" Vert said

"Yes Vert?" They asked

"Apologize to Noire for going through her stuff" Vert said

"We're sorry Noire" They said

"And Noire apologize to Neptune and Blanc for jumping on them" Vert said

Noire remained silent.

"Noire" Vert said

"I'm sorry for jumping on you two" Noire said sarcastically

"Noire you have to say it like you mean it" Vert said

"I'm not sorry" Noire said

"Noire, we're sorry we really are" Neptune said

Neptune reached forward and grabbed her older sister's hand. But Noire pulled her hand back and the next thing she did was slap Neptune across the face. Neptune fell down and held her cheek.

"Noire!" Vert said

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST! I HATE YOU BOTH! I WISH YOU TWO WERE NEVER MY SISTERS! IN FACT I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Noire yelled

"NOIRE! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Vert said

"I DON'T CARE!" Noire yelled

Noire stormed off to her room and slammed her door shut. Vert looked at the twins and the sight of them left her heart broken. Both of them had tears running down their faces. Neptune was probably more broken than Blanc was.

"Vert, are we bad girls?" Neptune asked

"Does Noire hate us?" Blanc asked

"No you aren't bad girls and Noire doesn't hate you. Just give her some time and everything between you three will go back to normal" Vert said

They nodded and gave Noire some space.


	5. Reconciling with Noire

It's been 2 days since Noire snapped at Neptune and Blanc. Noire has been ignoring them for the last 2 days. The two girls have tried to make it up to her as a way of apologizing to her. Everything they tried always ended up in failure because was ignoring them and not appreciating the hard work they were doing. They offered to do her chores but she turned their offer down. They offered to cook for her but they were turned down again. They offered to do her laundry but she turned them down once again. The twins were trying to do everything they could but they were running out of ideas on what they could do to make Noire forgive them.

"I don't think Noire's ever going to forgive us after what we did, maybe we should just give up on trying to reconcile with her" Blanc said

"We can't give up Blanc! We have to keep trying until she finally accepts our apology" Neptune said

"Face it Neptune! She doesn't care about us anymore!" Blanc said

"I'm not gonna give up! You can give up if you want but I'm not gonna give up! I'll make sure Noire accepts our apology. I don't care what I have to do! As long as Noire accepts our apology than that's all I need! That's all we ever need!" Neptune said

Blanc just looked at her younger twin sister with a look of awe. There were times when she didn't understand Neptune at all. She didn't know where Neptune got all of her all of her positive energy from.

"If you're not giving up than I'm not giving up ether" Blanc said

The girls went into Noire's room again to see if there was anything that they could use to make Noire forgive them. Neptune found a picture of Noire in a blue bikini. She looked around for the swimsuit. She found it and picked it up. She got an idea.

"Blanc! I think I have an idea!" Neptune said

"Really what is it?" Blanc asked

Neptune told Blanc what her idea was. Blanc wasn't sure if this was going to work but she went along with Neptune's plan. The twins waited for Noire to return. They even waited in her room so she would show up. Noire finally entered her room and saw her twin sisters were on her bed waiting for her. Noire wanted to scream at them but she didn't have the energy.

"What are two doing in my room?" Noire asked

"We have a request" Blanc said

"I'm not doing you girls any favors" Noire said

"Hey! You didn't even let s finish! At least hear us out before you reject us!" Blanc said with an angry voice

"Fine, what is it that you want me to do?" Noire asked

"We want you to model for us" Neptune said

"Huh?" Noire said

Noire was surprised to hear what Neptune just said.

"Model?" Noire asked

"Yes, we were looking around to see if there was anything we could do to make it up to you, and I came across this picture of you in a swimsuit so we thought you would be happy to model for us" Neptune said

Noire saw the picture and froze. She remembered that picture and it haunted her for a long time. She glared at the twins.

"Get out of my room!" Noire said

"But Noire" Neptune said

"That swimsuit that I'm wearing was inside out and I was so embarrassed when I found out! Thanks for bringing back a traumatic event! Now get out!" Noire said

"Blanc we just want to get along with you again" Blanc said

"Well, I don't! Now get out!" Noire yelled

The twins ran out of the room and they heard the door being slammed shut. They looked down in shame because they thought that something like that would work but it didn't work at all. They were running out of ideas on what they could do to make Noire happy again. They decided to go to town and see if there was any cosplay outfit or if there were any clothes that Noire would be happy with but they couldn't find anything that would satisfy their big sister. They tried to look for a new swimsuit for her. They were looking for a swimsuit that could worn both inside and outside. They already knew Noire's size because they looked at her old swimsuit. They bought her two and soon exited the store with the new bathing suites. They tried to pick out a color that she would like. They picked a black one and a blue one.

"With these swimsuits Noire will have to forgive us" Neptune said

"Let's give it up Neptune! Noire hates us!" Blanc said

"She doesn't hate us! She's just mad at us that's all!" Neptune said

"Wake up damn it! She doesn't care about us anymore!" Blanc yelled

"I refuse to accept that!" Neptune yelled back

"Face it Neptune let's just face the reality that she hates us and doesn't want have anything to do with us!" Blanc yelled

Neptune looked at her older twin and tried to deny it but her words were stuck in her throat. She had tears in her eyes and starting crying. Neptune went down to her knees. She brought her hands to her face and started sobbing. Blanc watched her sister sobbing in front of her and she hated it. Neptune was supposed to happy and cheerful but the Neptune that was in front of her was crying like a baby. Blanc felt something rolling down her face. She brought her hand to her face and felt the tears that were also running down her face. Blanc kneeled down and embraced her sister. They both started to cry. They didn't know what to do anymore.

"The sight of crying girls really makes me sad but it also excites me!" A voice said from the distance

They looked up to see who it was that said that. They saw a big fat robot that looked like a crossbreed between a pig and a lizard. The robot had its big tongue out. The robot was looking at them with lust it's eyes. The two girls sensed danger coming from the robot.

"Neptune, let's run" Blanc whispered

"Ok" Neptune whispered back

The two girls got up and started to run away from the creepy looking robot.

"Where are you going little girls? Let CFW Trick lick you" CFW Trick said

The robot was chasing them around town. The twins were trying to find a route that they could take that could not only shake the robot off of their tail but could also put them on a path back to their house. As they were running Neptune felt tongue wrap around her waist and pulled her towards the robot. The twins were starting to get tired but they couldn't afford to stop so they pushed themselves to keep going. They found an alleyway and saw that it was a pretty tight squeeze but they had to risk going through it because they knew that the robot wouldn't be able to fit through this alley. That slid through the alleyway and made it to the other side. They looked back and saw that the robot was looking at them from the other side.

"You two can't avoid me forever, I'll catch you two eventually!" CFW Trick said

The robot left and was gone. The twins decided that they had to find another way home because they didn't want to risk going the same way only to be caught by the big tongue robot. They started walking but they were already tired from running. They decided to find somewhere where they could rest.

Meanwhile back at the house Noire was in her room looking at her cosplay outfits. She had to make sure that Neptune and Blanc didn't ruin any of them. She was relieved to see that her sisters didn't even touch them. She went downstairs to see what everyone was going to have dinner. She saw Vert but she noticed that Vert looked worried about something.

"What's wrong Vert?" Noire asked

"Neptune and Blanc have been gone for a long time now" Vert said

"Don't worry about them those two are just fine" Noire said

"Well I hope you're right, I just hope they make it back from town safely" Vert said

Noire froze when she heard what Vert had just said.

"Downtown? Vert did you give permission to go downtown on their own?" Noire asked

"Yes I did" Vert said

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY WOULD DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Noire shouted at her

"They wanted to go downtown to buy you some new swimsuits. They wanted to do that because they really wanted to make up with you" Vert said

Noire was taken aback when she heard what Vert just said. Noire looked down and thought about what she said to them two day ago. Now that she thought about it she realized that she overreacted. Noire was starting to feel guilty about the harsh treatment she gave them. She completely ignored them for two days and they were trying offering to do thing for her so that they could make up. Noire looked back up with a determined look on her face.

"I'll go look for them" Noire said

"I'll go with you" Vert said

"No Vert, I need to go alone" Noire said

"Absolutely not! I'm not letting another one of my little sisters go off on her own! What if you never come back?" Vert said

"Vert, please let me do this. This is something that I have to do on my own! I want to talk to my sisters alone" Noire said

Vert looked at Noire's eyes and saw how determined she was. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine I'll stay here just in case they come back while you go out and look for them" Vert said

Noire gave Vert a smile and thanked her.

"Thanks Vert! I promise you that you won't regret this!" Noire said

"I hope not" Vert said

Noire ran out of the house and went to the town that her sisters went to. She started to ask if anyone had seen them anywhere. She was often given no as an answer. Noire was in a store looking for them. She went up to an employee and asked her if she saw them.

"Excuse me" Noire said

The employee turned around and saw Noire.

"Yes, can I help you?" The employee asked

"Have you seen two little girls? One has purple braided hair and the other one has light brown hair in pigtails. Both of them are 11 years old. Have you seen them?" Noire said

The employee started to think for a minute. Noire was praying that she saw them and if she did she hope that the employee could point her in the direction they went.

"Actually I did have two customers like that here" The employee said

"Really?! Do you know where they went?" Noire asked

"I'm afraid not" The employee said

Noire's hope was shattered when the employee couldn't point her in the right direction.

"Why are you looking for those girls in the first place?" The employee asked

"Those two girls are my sisters. They haven't come back home yet so I'm out here looking for them" Noire said

"I hope you find them" The employee said

"Thanks" Noire said

Noire ran out of the store and looked around to see if there were any other places that they could have gone.

Neptune and Blanc found a park and decided to sit down on one of the park benches to rest for a little bit. They were relieved to get away from the robot. Hopefully the robot couldn't find them here. As long as it didn't find them than they were safe. They stayed at the park for a while and when they felt rested enough they decided to get going and find their way home. As soon as they got up they heard a voice approaching them.

"Found you!" CFW Trick said

The girls turned around and saw that it was the same robot from before. They started to run again and the robot was on their trail. They kept running and they saw some bushed ahead of them. They ran through the bushes but they started to feel pain all over their bodies. They realized that they were running through bushes with thorns. They endured it because they prefer being pricked by thorns instead of being licked by a perverted robot. They made it out of the bushes and kept running. Somehow Neptune was able to keep a strong grip on the shopping bag that had the bathing suites in it. Neptune felt a tongue wrap around her waist. She was yanked away from Blanc. She even dropped the shopping bag. Blanc looked back when she felt Neptune's hand was yanked away from hers. Blanc saw that Neptune wrapped in the robot's tongue.

EWWW! Let me go! You're disgusting!" Neptune said

"You're so adorable but I can see that you're hurt. Let me lick your wounds" CFW Trick said

Neptune felt her body being licked all over by the robot. Neptune was hating every second of the bath that the robot was giving her.

"Stop it! This is really gross!" Neptune said

Blanc has had enough and yelled at the robot.

"Hey you pervert! Let my sister go right now!" Blanc yelled

"I see that you're hurt as well, no need to feel jealous, I'll give you a bath along with your sister" CFW Trick said

Blanc felt the long tongue wrap around her waist and was yanked towards the robot as well. She felt herself being licked as well.

"EWW! Knock it off right now! You better stop before I yank your tongue out!" Blanc said

"You're a feisty one, I like you a lot" CFW Trick said

Noire was now in the park looking for them but they were not there ether. Noire pressed forward and decided to look somewhere else. Noire stopped walking when she saw something in a thorny bush. When she got a closer look she saw that it was two small pieces of fabric. One was purple and the other one was white. Noire started to get her hopes up again. She was hoping that these fabrics belonged to her sisters. She heard two screams from a short distance away. She followed the screaming voices.

Noire stopped running because what she saw left her both shocked and disgusted. Noire was able to find her sisters but not in the way she wanted. She saw that Neptune and Blanc were being fondled and licked by a robot with a big tongue. She saw how uncomfortable her sisters were.

"Stop it already! I'm healed! I'm clean! Please stop!" Neptune begged

"This is really gross! Please stop!" Blanc said

Noire ran towards the robot and grabbed the tongue. She really didn't want to grab the tongue but she had to make the robot let of her sisters. Trick looked at the girl who grabbed his tongue. He was disgusted to see that it was a teenaged girl.

"Get off my tongue!" Trick said

The robot swung its tongue around and made Noire let go. Noire fell down to the ground but she quickly got back up. The twins saw Noire and shouted at her.

"Big sister!" They yelled

Noire looked up and saw that her sisters were calling out to her.

"Hang on you two I'll rescue you!" Noire yelled

Noire turned back towards the robot and demanded him to let them go.

"Hey you pervert let them go right now!" Noire demanded

"Sorry girl but these two belong to me now and were going to have a fun time together" Trick said

Noire charged towards the robot that was holding her sisters. Trick responded by swinging his tail. Noire was hit in the side by the Trick's tail. She was knock back by a couple of feet. Noire was on the ground clutching her side in pain. Neptune and Blanc had tears in their eyes when they saw the pain that Noire was in right now.

"NOIRE NO!" Blanc yelled

"BIG SISTER NO!" Neptune said

Noire slowly got back up and looked back the robot with a determined look on her face. Noire ran forward again but was grabbed by the tongue. Trick then threw Noire and she landed painfully on the ground again. The twins shouted her name again. Noire was getting pummeled again and again every time Noire charged at Trick. Noire got back up again. The twins begged Noire to stop.

"NOIRE PLEASE STOP!" Neptune begged

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH PLEASE STOP!" Blanc begged

Noire heard both of her sisters begging her to stop. Noire spoke to her sisters as she was getting back up again.

"You can beg me all you want but I'm not going to stop" Noire said as she struggled to her feet.

"Noire" They whimpered

"I'm sorry for saying all those hateful things to you two days, I was upset. What you two did was wrong but I'm the one who's at fault here. Cosplay is common here but I still kept it a secret from everyone. It's because of me that you're in this situation right now. I'm really sorry for doing all those hurtful things to you. I'm really sorry" Noire said

The twins were silent but the tears would not stop. They were happy that Noire was speaking to them again but this is not how they wanted things to go.

"Just you wait, I'll have you two out of there in no time so just hang in there" Noire said

Noire was running towards Trick once again but was knocked down to the ground again. Noire got back up again and charged at Trick again. Trick swung his tail at her. Noire was able to jump over the tail. She grabbed the Trick's tail. Trick kept swinging his tail but Noire would not let go of his tail.

"Let go of my tail!" Trick said

Trick used his tongue and was about to grab Noire. But Noire let go of his tail at the last second and managed to grab his tongue. Trick swung his tongue around but Noire kept a tight grip on the tongue. Noire lost her grip and was hit by the tongue and landed on the ground painfully. The twins were sobbing at this point. Their big sister was suffering so much and there was nothing they could to help her. Noire looked around to see if there was anything that would help. She spotted a box that had high voltage warning on it. Noire got the idea of short circuiting the robot. Noire charged at Trick again but managed to dodge the oncoming hit. She kept doing this until she managed to lead trick to the electric box. Noire needed to get trick to use his tongue and she hoped that she could get him to use it. Noire saw the tongue coming towards her and she dodged. The tongue hit the electrical box and Trick felt intense pain. He let go of the twins because he couldn't hold them anymore. Trick shut down because he was short circuited. Noire released a huge sigh of relief.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over" Noire said

"NOIRE!" Neptune and Blanc shouted at the same time.

Noire felt herself being knocked over after her baby sisters tackled her to the ground. They were giving Noire a big hug. They were also sobbing into her chest. Noire smiled and hugged her sisters and waited for them to calm down. When they did, they let go of her and looked at her teary eyes.

"Noire were so sorry" Neptune said

"Please forgive us" Blanc said

"It's alright I forgive you. Do the two of you forgive me?" Noire asked

"Yes we do" They said at the same time.

The three of them got up and before they left Neptune looked around and saw the bag on the ground. Neptune looked inside the bag and was relieved to see the swimsuits were okay. She brought the bag back over to the Noire and Blanc. Neptune held out the bag towards Noire. Noire took it and saw that there were bathing suites inside. She saw that bathing suits could be worn on either side. Noire no longer had to be embarrassed about wearing inside out.

"Thanks girls" Noire said

"You're welcome" They said

"But there's one more thing that I want" Noire said

The twins looked at her and waited for her to give them an answer.

"I really want a bath, that tongue was gross" Noire said

"We agree" They said

The three of them started to laugh and they started head home.


	6. Vert's gaming addiction

Vert has been obsessed with her otaku hobbies lately. It's become so bad that Noire had to take over as the house caretaker. Apparently Vert's favorite game, 4 goddesses online had finally come out, and she was obsessed with the game ever since she got it. Her three younger sisters had tried everything to get Vert to stop playing the game but everything they tried failed. Blanc wanted to just go in there and smash Vert's game but was stopped by Noire.

"It's okay to game, but gaming this much is not good at all" Noire said

"I like video games too but I don't play them for this long" Neptune said

"She's even playing late at night and is barely getting any sleep at all" Blanc said

The three of them were worried about Vert's health and tried to come up with another plan to get Vert away from that game. The only problem was that it was a PC game and there was no way that they could take away a software game from her. The only way they could take the game away was to delete the game but they knew that that wasn't a good idea because Vert would punish them for messing with her stuff. Breaking the computer would be even worse than deleting the game so that was out of the question.

"Jeez, this is harder than I thought it would be" Noire said

"All of our ideas could easily backfire" Blanc said

Neptune was still thinking of a plan and got an idea.

"What if we just take the entire computer and hide it? "Neptune asked

"That could backfire as well" Noire said

"How?" Neptune asked

"Think about it, if we hide her computer, she'll just pretend to be over her addiction and as soon as we give it back to her she's just going to go straight back to playing that game nonstop" Noire said

Neptune looked down because what Noire just said made sense.

"Is there anything we can do?" Blanc asked

"I'm just as stuck as you two" Noire said

They decided to sleep on it. Neptune woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go get a drink of water. She got a glass of water and started to drink it. After she was done she went back to her room and got back in her bed. Neptune woke up by the sound of a knock on her door. She looked over at Blanc and saw that she was fast asleep. Neptune sighed and got up to answer the door. She was surprised to see that Noire was outside the bedroom door and she was holding a rolled up futon in her arm.

"Noire? What are doing here?" Neptune asked

"Do you mind if I sleep in this room for tonight?" Noire asked

"I don't mind but why? What's wrong with the room that you share with Vert?" Neptune asked

"Vert's constant gaming is preventing me from getting any sleep and I need my sleep" Noire said

"If I'm remembering right there were times when you would stay up late because of your council work" Neptune said

"I settled down on my work and I know how to take it easy" Noire said

Neptune looked at Noire for a moment and invited her in. Noire thanked her and lied the futon on the floor and went to sleep. Neptune decided that it was time to talk to her older sister about her gaming addiction. She headed off towards Vert's room. She entered the room and saw her older sister playing her games again.

"Vert" Neptune said

Vert turned around and saw Neptune standing there. Vert was wondering why Neptune was up this late.

"Neptune, please go back to bed" Vert said

"Vert, I think you should stop playing that game" Neptune said

"I can't stop now I'm really getting into it" Vert said

"Vert, I'm really worried about you. You're placing that game above your own health and that's not good. You're barely eating, you're barely sleeping and you're barely drinking. The only time you've gone outside was for going to school" Neptune said

"Neptune, you're worrying over nothing" Vert said

"I am not!" Neptune said

Vert just sighed and got up from her seat and grabbed Neptune's hand and started dragging her back to her room, but Neptune was putting some resistance and tried pry her hand free but Vert's grip on her was too strong. They were almost at the door but Vert stopped and let go of Neptune's hand. Neptune looked at her older sister in confusion and wondered why she stopped of a sudden. Vert toppled over and fell to the floor. Neptune ran over to her and saw that Vert had just collapsed from exhaustion. Neptune was yelling at Vert, hoping that her voice would wake her up but it didn't. Vert was breathing heavily as well and that her worry even more. Noire and Blanc came out of the room to see what was going on. They saw that Vert was on the ground and was breathing heavily. The two sisters ran over to her and examined her. Blanc tried her best to get Neptune to calm down while Noire checked on Vert.

Noire turned back to the twins and told them what was wrong.

"She had a fever and she's very fatigued" Noire said

The three sisters brought Vert back to her room and started to take care of her throughout most of the night. They eventually fell asleep because of how tired they were. They decided to skip school to take care of her. They knew Vert wouldn't be happy to hear that they skipped school to take care of her but they didn't care because her wellbeing was important than school at the moment. Vert woke up and looked around the room. She saw that she was in her room. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was past two. She wondered what on earth happened to her. She heard the door to her room open.

She looked over and was surprised to see that Noire was coming in with a fresh bucket of water and new towel. Vert wondered what Noire was doing here because she knew that school wasn't over yet.

"Noire? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Vert asked

"I gave up my school day to take care of you" Noire said

Neptune came in with some soup that she had prepared.

"Vert, you're awake!" Neptune said

Blanc entered the room right after Neptune did.

"I'm glad you're awake" Blanc said

"The two of you skipped school too?!" Vert asked

"Well, it's your fault that we have to take care of you so you better be grateful that we took our day off to take care of you Vert" Blanc said

"We were worried about you so we decided that taking care of you was more important than school" Neptune said

"I see, well I appreciate what you all are doing for me, thank you" Vert said

"Vert, please don't play that game constantly. It's okay to play it but don't play it to the point where you're gonna collapse" Neptune said

Vert realized that her constant gaming made her sister worry.

"I promise I won't do that again" Vert said

The girls could relax when they heard that Vert was gonna take it easy on the gaming.


	7. Ambushed

The next morning Blanc and Neptune were on their way to school when they heard something approaching them from behind. They turned around and saw that a girl with a hoodie on was riding a motor bike on the sidewalk. The girl saw the twins up ahead but instead of slowing down, like anyone would, she yelled at them to move.

"Hey, you brats move it!" She yelled

The twins decided to run away from the crazy girl on the motor bike. They were running as fast as they could. Neptune was holding onto Blanc by the wrist so she could keep up with her. Neptune was a lot faster than Blanc. They heard the bike getting closer. They turned at the next corner and hoped that she didn't try to follow them.

"What the hell was up with that chick?! She's not supposed to be riding a motor bike on the sidewalk! That's illegal!" Blanc said angrily

"Maybe, she's one of those delinquents" Neptune said

"Delinquent or not, the next time I see her she's dead!" Blanc said

"Is that so?" The girl said

The twins froze and turned around and saw that the girl on the motor bike was right in front of them. She was glaring at them and giving them an evil smirk.

"It's your fault for getting in my way" The girl said

"Well, you shouldn't be riding that bike on the sidewalk, people could get hurt if you do something like that" Neptune said

"I don't care! I'm Linda and this is my turf!" Linda said

"You're one those gang members aren't you?" Blanc asked

"You bet I am and I'm one of the toughest chicks around here" Linda said

"I think you should stop before you hurt someone and get arrested, you could go to jail" Neptune said

"I'm not gonna take a lecture from a little kid! Why don't I show how badass I really am?" Linda asked

Linda started up her motor bike again. The twins started to run again and this time Linda was trying to run them over. Blanc was getting tired and was on the verge of collapsing. Neptune saw that her older twin sister was running out of stamina. Neptune saw that there was a random lawn up ahead and made the decision to push Blanc to the side as soon as they were in front of the lawn. When they were in front of the lawn Neptune swung her arm and tossed Blanc to the side. Blanc looked up and saw that her younger twin sister got hit by the motor bike that Linda was driving. Neptune managed to get up but was knocked out when Linda hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

Blanc watched the whole thing with wide eyes. She saw her younger twin sister get knocked out by this thug girl. Anger surfaced in her and she approached Linda when she wasn't paying attention. She gave Linda a punch and because she wasn't expecting she fell down to the ground. Blanc got on top of her and started beat her with no mercy at all. When Blanc was able to get back to her senses she remembered that her sister was on the ground out cold. A worried Blanc went back over to her and saw that she was on the ground with blood dripping down from her head. Blanc started to shake her awake but she wasn't waking up.

"Neptune! Wake up! Please wake up!" Blanc begged

But Neptune wouldn't wake up no matter how much she begged. Blanc was in tears, she was afraid that her sister had died but she decided to check to see if she was still alive. To her relief she felt a pulse but that didn't stop her from worrying about her well-being. Blanc wanted to go get help but she didn't want to leave Neptune here all by herself. Blanc was starting to stress out on what she should do. She didn't want to leave her alone but at the same time she wanted to get her help. Blanc was crying because she didn't what the right choice was. She didn't think that it would be a good idea to drag her around her around town while she was unconscious. Blanc really wished that she had a cellphone so she could call for help. Blanc started to yell for help and hoped that someone would come by and help them. At this point Linda was able to get away and escape.

Noire was walking over to her school to do some student council work before class starts but she heard a loud voice shouting from help. Noire froze because she recognized that it was the voice of Blanc. Noire ran after the voice of her little sister's voice. When she made to the next corner she froze at what she saw. She saw that Blanc was on the ground next to her sister crying. But what caught her attention was that her other sister, Neptune, was on the ground unconscious. Noire also saw that Neptune's head was bleeding. Noire ran up to her younger sisters to make sure that they were okay.

"Blanc, what happened?" Noire asked

Blanc looked up and saw that Noire was in front of her. Blanc tackled her into a hug and started crying because of the scary situation that they were in. Blanc told her what happened and when she was done Noire was pissed. Some random thug girl attacked her sisters while they were on their way to school. They were just minding their own business and this girl came out of nowhere and attack them. That thug girl better pray that she doesn't find her because of she did then she would give her hell. Noire took out her phone and dialed the emergency number. They waited for an ambulance to arrive and when they did they rode all the way to the hospital and waited for their sister's results. Noire decided to call Vert and tell her what was going on.

Vert was in the student council room when she heard her phone buzzing. She took it out and saw that Noire was calling her. She was surprised because Noire never calls her during this time of the day. Vert answered the phone and asked Noire what was going on.

"Hi, Noire, what's going on?" Vert asked

"Vert, could you come to the hospital please?" Noire asked

"The hospital? Why?" Vert asked

"Because Neptune's in the hospital right now" Noire said

Vert's blood went cold when she heard that her youngest sister was in the hospital. It took Vert a while to recover from the shock but when she did she asked Noire what happened to her.

"Why is Neptune in the hospital?" Vert asked

"Some stupid thug ambushed them when they were on their way to school. Neptune saved Blanc from getting hurt but she couldn't save herself" Noire said

Vert was shocked to hear that they were attacked when they were on their way to school. Vert got up and headed out the door and made her way to the hospital. She told Noire that she was on her way and told her to look after Blanc until she get there. Vert hoped that Neptune was okay.


	8. Neptune's amnesia part 1

Blanc, Vert and Noire were in the waiting room and waited for the results of Neptune's diagnosis. The doctor came out and saw the worried looks that the three girls had on their faces. She saw that they were worried so much. The three girls sat up quickly and asked her how Neptune was and if she was going to be okay. The doctor saw the desperate looks on their faces and decided to tell them the results of Neptune's tests.

"She's okay aside from some head trauma" The doctor said

They all sighed with relief. They were glad that their sister was going to be okay. When they looked back at the doctor they saw that the doctor still had a serious look on her face. They wondered what was wrong and why she had a serious look on her face. They decided to wait until the doctor told them what was wrong.

"Unfortunately, the blow to her head caused her to get amnesia. So she doesn't remember anything at all" The doctor said

The three girls froze when they heard they heard that Neptune had amnesia. It broke their hearts to hear that their sister didn't remember anything but it was better than her being dead.

"Can we see her?" Noire asked

"Sure, go ahead. She's already awake so it's the perfect time for her to have some visitors" The doctor said

They thanked the doctor and went inside the room where Neptune was. They saw that Neptune was sitting up on the hospital bed. She had a bandage around her head. She looked and saw that there were three unfamiliar girls that had just entered her room. She decided to ask them who they were.

"Who are you girls? Are you people that I know?" Neptune asked

Vert decided to answer most of the questions that Neptune had since Blanc and Noire looked like they were about to breakdown. Vert wanted to breakdown too but she had to be strong for her family.

"Yes, we're actually your sisters" Vert said

"Sisters? All three of you are my sisters?" Neptune asked

"Yes we are and we are very close with one another" Vert said

"That's good thing isn't it?" Neptune asked

"Yes it is" Vert said

"So what are your names?" Neptune asked

"I'm Vert, the oldest sister in our family" Vert said

Vert pointed at Noire.

"That's Noire and she's the second oldest sister" Vert said

Vert pointed Blanc next.

"That's Blanc and she your older twin sister" Vert said

"Twin? But we look nothing alike" Neptune said

"That's because you two are fraternal twins" Vert said

"Fraternal? What's that?" Neptune asked

"It means that even though the two of you don't look anything like each other you're still twins since the two of you were born on the same day" Vert explained

"Oh I get it" Neptune said

Neptune decided to ask another question.

"Is my name really Neptune?' Neptune asked

"Yes, your name really is Neptune" Vert said

"What about our parents? Where are they?' Neptune asked

Noire decided to answer the question this time.

"Our parents died a long time ago so it's only the four of us" Noire said

"Oh" Neptune said

Blanc came over to Neptune and grabbed her by the hands. Blanc teared up a little but she tried to be strong for her sister.

"Neptune, how do you feel?' Blanc asked

"My head hurts a little but other than that I'm fine" Neptune said

"That's a relief" Blanc said

Blanc hugged her sister and started to shake a little. It was taking all of her willpower to not cry but all her willpower was disappearing because the sight Neptune not remembering her was breaking her heart. Neptune felt her shaking and was concerned about her friend.

"Are you okay Blanc?" Neptune asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Blanc said

Noire felt her phone vibrate, so she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see who it was. She saw that it was K-sha that was calling her. She went out of the room so she could answer the phone.

"Hi, K-sha" Noire said

"Noire, where are you?! You're really late" K-sha said

"I'm sorry K-sha but I don't think I can come to school today" Noire said

"Why? Did something happen?" K-sha

"Yes something did happen" Noire said

"Please tell me" K-sha said

"My younger twin sisters were attacked by some thug when they were on their way to school and my youngest sister Neptune got hurt and now she has amnesia" Noire said

K-sha was surprised to hear that Noire's younger sisters were attacked. She wanted to know who on earth would attack some kids.

"Noire, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she okay?" K-sha asked

"She's fine but I don't think I can come to school today so please let everyone know that I can't make it today" Noire said

"Don't worry, I will" K-sha said

"Thanks K-sha, I'll come back as soon as I can once I know that Neptune is okay" Noire said

"Take all the time that you need" K-sha said

"Thanks K-sha, bye" Noire said

"Bye" K-sha said

Noire hung up but she didn't go back into the room. She really didn't want to because she had a feeling that she would breakdown if she went back in there and that was the last thing that she wanted her confused sister to see. Noire slumped down against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. She buried her head into her knees and started crying. She was crying from both relief and sadness. She was relieved that she didn't lose another member of her family but she was sad because her sister now had amnesia and didn't remember anything about them. Noire was also very angry because she heard that a random thug hurt her sisters. Noire knows that if she ever finds the thug who did this. She'll make her wish that she was never born.

Vert was crying too but she turned around to avoid looking at her sister. She didn't want Neptune to see her cry right now because she didn't want her to feel bad. It wasn't her fault that she got amnesia it was that thug girl's fault. Vert knows that if she ever runs into the thug than she'll make her pay.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	9. Neptune's amnesia part 2

Neptune was in the hospital bed and wondered what was going to happen to her after she was released. She didn't know where her home was but she assumed that her sisters would take her home. She heard the door to her room open and saw three unfamiliar girls enter her room. The first girl had long strawberry blond hair and pink eyes. She had a black headband on her head. The second girl had long brown hair with a green ribbon in her hair. She also had green eyes. The third girl had blond hair with short pigtails and blue eyes.

"I'm so happy you're okay Nep Nep!" The strawberry blond said

"Nep Nep? Who's Nep Nep? I'm Neptune" Neptune said

"That's just a nickname she calls you since she can't properly pronounce your real name" The brunette said

"Well, it's her fault for having a name that's hard to pronounce" The blonde said

"No, it's not, that's just the name that was given to her by her mother" The brunette said

"Um, who are you girls?" Neptune asked

"My name is Compa and I'm your best friend" Compa said

"My name IF, but you usually call me Iffy" IF said

"My name is B sha and I'm one of your friends just like these two" B sha said

"B sha, Iffy and Compa. I'll try to remember those names" Neptune said

"I hope you do. If you forget than I'm gonna charge you. By the way I'm gonna have to charge you since I took the time out of my day to visit" B sha said

"Bad B sha! We visit Neptune because we care about her" Compa scolded

"She's right B sha, don't be greedy" IF scolded

"Fine, I'll let it go this time" B sha said

A couple of days later Neptune was released from the hospital in the late afternoon and was back at home with her sisters. She looked around the house so she could take in her surroundings and take look at her house.

" _So this is where I live"_ Neptune thought to herself

They had dinner and Neptune loved the cooking that Vert made. When she was in her room she saw that there were two beds. She was confused because she didn't understand why there were two beds if she had a room all to herself. Neptune heard the door open and turned around and saw Blanc. Blanc saw that Neptune was already in the room.

"You in here already I see" Blanc said

"Do you need something?" Neptune asked

"Not really no" Blanc said

"Then why are you in my room?" Neptune asked

Blanc was confused at first but realized that she didn't know that the two of them shared a room.

"Actually this my room too" Blanc said

"Huh?" Neptune asked

"This our room Neptune, we share a room with each other" Blanc said

"Oh, well that explains why there are two beds in here" Neptune said

"Let's change into our pajamas and brush our hair so we can get ready for bed" Blanc said

"Okay" Neptune said

Neptune didn't know which pajamas belonged to her so she had to ask Blanc for help and changing into her pajamas she went to the bed but Blanc told her that they needed to brush their hair. Blanc decided to brush her sister's hair first. Blanc undid the braids and straightened it out so she would have easier time brushing her hair. Neptune felt her hair being brushed and thought that it felt nice to have her hair brushed by someone else.

"This feels nice" Neptune said

"It should we would brush our hair all the time" Blanc said

"Really? We did it all the time?" Neptune asked

"Yes, all the time" Blanc said

"Can I brush your hair Blanc?" Neptune asked

"Of course you can" Blanc said

Neptune started to brush her sister's hair and thought about what Blanc said when she said that they used to do this all the time. When she was done the two of them were about to go to bed but Neptune couldn't stop thinking about everyone who knows her but she knew nothing about them. Neptune felt some tears coming down her face but she didn't understand why because she wasn't sad, at least that's what she thought. Blanc turned around and saw that her younger twin was crying.

"Neptune, what's wrong?" Blanc asked

Neptune wanted to say that nothing was wrong but she knew that that was lie.

"I don't know, I'm confused on how I should be feeling right now" Neptune said

Neptune was sobbing at this point and she didn't even know why. Blanc hugged her younger twin and comforted her. Blanc really hated to see her cry but she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her from crying so she just decided to comfort her. When Neptune stopped crying she looked at Blanc and asked her what was wrong with her.

"Blanc, what's wrong with me? Why am I crying? Why am I feeling sad?" Neptune asked

"I think it's because you forgot who you are and the person who you used to be. You forgot about all of your friends. You also forgot about us, your sisters. I think you're sad because you want to remember but you can't and you feel powerless because there's nothing you can do about your lost memories except wait for them to come back on their own and you're impatient because you want your memories to come back right now" Blanc said

Neptune sniffled and hiccupped as she was still crying a little bit. Neptune listened to Blanc and wondered if that was why she felt so sad.

"Do you really think that's what it is?" Neptune asked

"I think so. Don't worry all of us will be here for you when you need us. Your memories will come back I know they will" Blanc said with confidence

"Thanks Blanc" Neptune said

The two girls went into their own beds. The lights were out and Neptune went to sleep but Blanc stayed awake for a little bit longer and thought about Neptune and her memory loss. Blanc made the decision to be with Neptune as much as possible until her memories came back. With that thought in her mind Blanc drifted off to sleep.


	10. Neptune's amnesia part 3 (final)

Blanc decided to help Neptune get her memory back by taking her to all the places that they've been to. Neptune even asked if Blanc if she could do this which Blanc happily agreed to do. They went to the school which was closed since it was a weekend. They went to several stores that went to before. They went to several places but all the places that they visited were not familiar to her at all. The last place that they visited was a grave yard.

"Why are we at a graveyard Blanc?" Neptune asked

"This is place that we visit from time to time. Come on follow me" Blanc said

Neptune followed Blanc and they stopped in front of two tombstones. One tomb had the name "Histoire" while the other tomb had the name "Ganache" on it.

"What are these Blanc?" Neptune asked

"These are the tombs of our parents Neptune" Blanc said

"Parents? How did they die" Neptune asked

"Daddy died in a car accident while mommy died from an illness" Blanc said with a sad tone

The twins left the graveyard and stopped at the park to rest for a little bit. They even bought some snacks since they were a little hungry. Neptune was trying to remember her past but every time she tried she would get a splitting headache. Blanc saw that Neptune was trying to force her memories to come back. She told her younger twin sister stop trying to force her memories because it could make her condition even worse. Neptune stopped trying to make her memories come back on force and decided to wait for them to come back on their own.

Blanc showed pictures of all their friends to Neptune but she didn't recognize any of them. Blanc was out of ideas on how to bring her memories back. She didn't know if there was anything else that they could do. The twins were back on the park bench and tried to think of something else to bring her memories back. But they were coming with no more ideas on how to recover her missing memories. Neptune was starting to lose hope that her memories would never come back. They noticed that it was getting late and started to make their way home.

"Blanc I don't think my memories are ever going to come back" Neptune said

"Of course they'll come back Neptune, just give it some time and I'm sure they'll come back" Blanc said

"We tried to come up with ways to bring them back all day and nothing worked!" Neptune said

Blanc saw that her sister was really upset about her memories being gone and Blanc knew that her sister was prone to getting upset if something bad happens to her or any of her friends.

"Calm down, if we keep trying then your memories will have to come back" Blanc said

"No! I can't calm down when I don't anything!" Neptune yelled

Neptune was kneeling on the ground and had her hands on her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were coming out of them. Blanc was watching her sister giving into to despair and that was something that Neptune would never do. Blanc had to calm her down or she might end up hurting herself.

"Neptune! Please calm down! Just take deep breath" Blanc said

Neptune got up and looked at her and started to yell at her.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S LIKE TO NOT KNOW ANYTHING!" Neptune said

Neptune started to run in a random direction and left Blanc in the dust. Blanc ran after her and tried to catch her.

"NEPTUNE! WAIT! STOP! COME BACK!" Blanc shouted

Blanc tried to catch her but since her sister was on the tracking team she had no chance of catching her. Blanc lost sight of her and she was frustrated because her sister could be anywhere in the city. If she had her memories than Blanc would've known to find her but since she had amnesia she didn't know where to look. Blanc continued to look for her. She even called her name to see if she would respond.

"NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Blanc shouted

Meanwhile back the Celestia residence, Vert and Noire were starting to worry about their younger sisters.

"They should've been back by now" Noire said

"You're right, I think we should go look for them" Vert said

"Yes, I agree, come on let's go" Noire said

The girls went out to the city since the twins told them that they were going to be there. It's been an hour and there was still no sign of them.

"Noire I think we should split up and look in different parts of the city so we can cover more ground" Vert said

"Alright and if you find one of them make sure you text me" Noire said

Vert nodded and the two of them separated and started to look for their sisters. Vert heard some shouting in the distance. The only word that she was able make out was Neptune. Vert followed the voice and soon saw the source of the loud voice. She saw that it was Blanc who was shouting out her sister's name.

"Blanc! There are!" Vert said

Blanc turned and saw that her older sister Vert was right in front of her.

"Vert!" Blanc said

Blanc ran over to her and tackled her into a hug and started to cry.

"We've been looking for you and Neptune. Where is Neptune?" Vert asked

"Neptune got upset because everything we tried to gain her memory back had failed. She ran off in a random direction. I tried to catch her but she's a lot faster than me and I lost sight of her and I've been looking for her ever since" Blanc said through her sobbing voice

Vert rubbed sister to give her comfort.

"Don't worry Blanc, we'll find her" Vert said

Vert took out her phone and texted Noire that she found Blanc.

Noire was in a different part of the city looking for Neptune when she felt her phone vibrate. Noire took it out and saw that Vert texted her and told her that she found Blanc. Noire was relieved that Blanc had been found and the only other person that they needed to find was Neptune and Noire continued her search for Neptune.

Neptune was a random part of the city. She stopped running a long time ago but she knew that she was lost. She was scared and confused because the unfamiliar area that she was in.

"It's you again huh?" A voice said

Neptune turned and saw a pale white girl with green hair and she was wearing a gray mouse hooded sweatshirt.

"Who are you?" Neptune asked

"Are you serious?! I'm the thug that you and your sister ran into the other day" Linda said

"I don't remember that happening at all because of my memory loss" Neptune said

"Memory loss?" Linda asked

Linda thought for a moment and got an idea. She could use this girl to her advantage.

"You do know that you're part of an awesome gang right?" Linda asked

"I'm in a gang?" Neptune asked

"You sure are" Linda said

Neptune was about to ask what gang but she stopped herself. She didn't know why, but her gut was telling her that she shouldn't trust this girl that was in front of her.

"I don't think you're trustworthy, in fact I think you're lying" Neptune said

"What gave that idea?" Linda asked

"My gut is telling me and I don't trust you" Neptune said

"Too bad, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get rid of you now" Linda said

Linda took her out her baseball bat and charged at Neptune. Neptune got scared and started to run from the crazy thug girl.

"Get back here kid!" Linda shouted

Neptune kept running and saw an alleyway and decided to run into the alley and hid behind a dumpster. After a while she came out and saw that Linda was nowhere in sight. Neptune sighed with relief and started walking again but she didn't know where she was going. She was cold, hungry, tired, lost and alone.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Neptune asked

Neptune was so frustrated she went up to a random building and started to bang her head against it. She was hoping that something like this would bring her memory back but that hope was shattered because she still couldn't remember anything, so she continued to bang her head against the wall.

Noire was still looking for her sister and she was still nowhere in sight.

"I hope she's okay" Noire said

Noire heard some grunting nearby and decided to investigate what the grunting was. She found that the grunting noise was coming from her missing sister. Noire saw that she was banging her head against the wall. Noire ran up to her and held her back.

"What are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself?" Noire asked

Neptune turned around and saw that it was Noire. She struggled to get out of her grip.

"Leave me alone!" Neptune said

"I can't do that! Not when you're like this!" Noire said

Neptune managed to get loose and ran away from Noire.

"NEPTUNE! STOP! GET BACK HERE!" Noire shouted

Noire tried to catch her but she was too fast. Noire was scolding herself for losing her sister right after she found her.

Noire started to run in the direction that her sister ran in. She heard a scream and she followed the source of the scream. She found that Neptune was cornered by someone green hair. The girl had a bat and Noire saw that she was about to hit her sister with it. Noire felt anger and ran over at the girl and gave her a sharp kick in the rib cage. The girl fell to the side and looked knocked out from the attack. Noire went up to Neptune and saw that she was covering herself in fear.

"Neptune, are you okay?" Noire asked

Neptune saw that it was Noire and tackled her into a hug. She started to cry into her chest and let out all of the sadness that she has been feeling. Noire was rubbing her back to comfort her and let her release all her feelings. Neptune stopped after a while.

"Do you feel better? "Noire asked

"Yes, thank you" Neptune said

"You really worried us you know" Noire said

"I'm sorry Noire, I was sad and mad about my memories" Neptune said

Noire wiped the tears away from Neptune's eyes and started to talk to her.

"I understand that you're frustrated but running away isn't going to solve anything. Please don't run away again okay?" Noire said

"Okay" Neptune said

Neptune suddenly asked her big sister the frightening question of the day.

"Noire, what if my memories never come back?" Neptune asked

"Don't worry Neptune, your memories will definitely come back" Noire said

"But what if they don't? Then what am I going to do?" Neptune asked

"Well, you can always start over and make new memories" Noire said

"New memories?" Neptune asked

"Yes, if your memories never come back than you should let of the past and make new memories by looking into the future" Noire said

"Is it possible to do that?" Neptune asked

"It is possible but it's not easy but everyone who cares about you will be there to support you" Noire said

"Really?" Neptune asked

"Trust me" Noire said

"Okay, I'll try to hang in there as long as I can" Neptune said

"That's good to hear. Now come on lets go home" Noire said

Noire stood up first and extended her hand towards her sister. Neptune was about to take it but Noire was knocked to the side by the thug girl who had woken up after getting knocked out by Noire.

"Noire!" Neptune yelled in a worried tone

"I'm really pissed right now, so I'm gonna get rid of the both of you" Linda said

Neptune looked and saw that Linda was headed towards her big sister. Neptune ran over to Noire and put herself in front of her and made herself a human shield to protect her older sister from the thug girl.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Neptune said

"Move it pigtails! This girl kicked me and I'm gonna make her pay for that, you can have your turn after I'm done with her" Linda said

"No! If you want her you're gonna have to go through me first" Neptune said

"Neptune! Don't! Run away!" Noire said

"I can't just leave you here!" Neptune said

"Fine! I'll get rid of you first!" Linda said

Neptune saw that she was coming her way. Neptune was scared but her determination was stronger than her fear. Neptune thought about all the people that she met and everyone cared about her. Neptune suddenly got a painful headache and after the pain passed she looked up and saw that Linda was in front of her.

"Hey, it's Linda the gang member that attacked us the other day!" Neptune said

Noire heard she said and was overjoyed because she realized that Neptune just got her memories back.

"I see you got your memories well too bad you aren't gonna live long enough to enjoy them" Linda said

Linda swung her bat but Neptune managed to catch it before it could hit her. She managed to yank it out of her hands and started to beat up Linda. After a while she went over to Noire and helped her up. Noire texted Vert and told that she found Neptune and that she got her memory back. Vert and Blanc managed to find them in the alley that they were in and saw that Linda was there and still conscious. Vert excused herself and went over to the thug girl and beat her up and made her lose consciousness. After that was done and over with the four sisters went home.


	11. Meeting Uni and Nepgear

Neptune was downtown shopping for some new clothes. She was currently wearing a purple shirt with a black vest along with a black skirt that was barely above her knees. She was wearing big black boots along with a yellow headband on her head. She found some outfits that she liked and she was able to afford them so she took her chance and bought them. Neptune was looking around the store some more when someone ran straight into her and knocked her down.

"Ouch!" Neptune said

"Jeez! Watch where you're going!" A voice said

Neptune looked and saw a girl with black hair and had some of it in pigtails while the rest of her hair was flowing down her back. She also had black ribbons in her hair. The girl was wearing a sleeveless tank top that showed her belly and some black jeans with a chain around it. She was also wearing a black French hat. Neptune saw that her eyes were red like Noire's.

The girl opened her eyes and was about to scold the person that she just ran into but she stopped when she saw the girl that was in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off the purple haired girl that was in front of her.

" _She's really cute. Wait did I really just think that?"_ The girl thought to herself

The girl realized the purple head in front of her was looking at her with a small glare on her face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?! You're the one who ran into me no the other way around" Neptune said

The girl thought for a minute and realized that the girl in front of her was right and she quickly apologized.

"You're right, I'm sorry" The girl said

"Well, as long as you're sorry than I'll forgive you" Neptune said

" _I need to know this girl's name or it'll drive me crazy"_ The black haired girl thought

"What's your name?' The black haired girl asked

"I'm Neptune Celestia, what's yours?" Neptune asked

"I'm Uni console, nice to meet you" Uni said

" _So her name is Neptune, that's an interesting name"_ Uni thought to herself

"You know you kind of look like my big sister" Neptune said

"I do? What's she look like?" Uni asked

Neptune took out a picture and showed to Uni and pointed at Noire.

"This is my big sister, her name is Noire" Neptune said

"She looks like an older version me" Uni said

"You know I was just thinking that you looked like the younger version of her too" Neptune said

"Say how about some lunch as an apology for bumping into you earlier?" Uni suggested

"That sounds like a good idea" Neptune said

Neptune followed Uni to a restaurant that was in the mall. The restaurant was a pizza place and that was perfect for Neptune since she loved pizza. The two girls talked for a while and got to know each other and now it was time for them to go their separate ways. Uni was sad that she had to leave already and soon realized that she had a crush on Neptune.

Meanwhile at a downtown library Blanc was looking at some books to see if there was anything good to read. She stumbled upon a book about robots and decided to have a quick glance at it Blanc reached towards the book and grabbed but she saw there was another hand that was on the same book. She looked and saw that it was a tall girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon tied on it. She was also wearing a purple shirt and with an open buttoned purple sweater. She was wearing a purple skirt with some purple and white striped stockings. The girl saw the Blanc and froze when she noticed how pretty she looked. She realized that her hand was still on the book and quickly backed away and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that someone else was reaching for that book" The purple head said

"It's fine, it's not a big deal I was just looking around for some interesting books and I just so happened towards the same book that you were reaching for" Blanc said

"Oh I see, by the way name is Nepgear Console" Nepgear said

"My name is Blanc Celestia, it's nice to meet you Nepgear" Blanc said

" _So her name is Blanc, it sounds so French"_ Nepgear thought

"You kind of look like my younger twin sister" Blanc said

"Really?" Nepgear asked

"Yeah the only difference is that you're taller than she is" Blanc said

The two girls kept talking and learned about each other. It was time to leave which made Nepgear sad because she realized that she has a crush on her. The two girls separated and went back to their homes. Nepgear made it home first and Uni came in the house shortly afterwards.

"Hi Nepgear" Uni said

"Hi Uni did you find anything interesting while you were out at the mall today?" Nepgear asked

"You could say that" Uni said

"What did you find?" Nepgear asked

"Well I found a cute girl named Neptune at the mall and I think I have a crush on her" Uni said

"That's great news" Nepgear said

"Did you find anything interesting at the library?" Uni asked

"The same thing as you. I found a girl named Blanc and developed a crush on her" Nepgear said

"Well, it looks like we both developed crushes on the same day isn't that interesting" Uni said

"Well we are twins so it was bound to happen" Nepgear said

"It was just coincidence that we developed crushes on the same day" Uni said

"You two got crushes" A voice said

"They must be special" Another voice said

Uni and Nepgear turned around and saw their younger twin sisters, Rom and Ram. The two of them were wearing white summer dresses. It was easy to tell the two of them apart because of their hair. They both had light brown hair but the lengths of their hair is different. Rom had hair that only reached down to her chin while Ram had hair that went down to her back.

"I hope they're not a bunch of dummies like you two" Ram said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Uni yelled

"She didn't say anything!" Rom said

The next day Nepgear and Uni went to their new school and wondered if they'll be able to make new friends since they just moved here. When they came inside they saw that the hall was surrounded by a large number of students. They were starting to feel nervous because of all the new people that were in the school. They decided to walk around the school so they'll be familiar with their surroundings. But they got lost and now they had no idea where they were going. They found themselves into a gym and they saw that someone was in the room. They were happy that luck was on their side and they approached the person that was practicing in the gym when they got a closer look they saw that it was Neptune who was performing some acrobatic moves.

Uni froze when she saw that Neptune, the same girl she met at the yesterday, right here in the school's gym. Neptune finished her latest move and decided it was time to take a break. She heard clapping and turned around to see a purple haired girl was clapping. She guessed that the girl must've saw her performance. Neptune didn't see that Uni was hiding behind Nepgear. Uni was acting shy because her crush was looking at them with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks for the applause" Neptune said

Nepgear started to walk towards her which caused Uni to fall down because she wasn't prepared for Nepgear to move. Neptune saw that Uni was on the ground and recognized her immediately.

"Is that you Uni?" Neptune said

Uni was still frozen because she didn't know what to say. Neptune walked towards the tall twins to get a closer look and saw that it was Uni.

"It is you, this is a surprise" Neptune said

Nepgear was confused, did Uni know this girl? If she did than why didn't she tell her about this girl?

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too" Uni said

"I'm confused. Do you the two of you know each other?" Nepgear asked

"We just met yesterday at the mall. My name is Neptune" Neptune said

Nepgear's eyes went wide when the girl introduced herself as Neptune and realized that she really did look like her.

"Hi, Neptune, my name's Nepgear" Nepgear said

"It's nice to meet you Nepgear" Neptune said

Nepgear was about to ask for help but a voice called out which stopped her from asking her for directions.

"Neptune, are you in here?" A voice called out

The three girls turned around and saw Blanc. Nepgear was shocked to see that Blanc was here as well.

"Here you are, I've been looking for you" Blanc said

"Is that you Blanc?" Nepgear asked

"Nepgear? What are you doing here?" Blanc asked

"My sister and I are new students here and we got lost" Nepgear said

Blanc looked at Uni and saw that she was still a little shy.

"Well, I'm Blanc and what's yours?" Blanc said

"My name is Uni" Uni said

"Well, I'm guessing you came here to tell that it's almost time for class to start so just give me a minute to change than we can show you where you need to be" Neptune said

As soon as Neptune was done changing the four girls went out of the gym and went to their classrooms.


	12. A disease from the past returns

Everyone was getting ready for school the next morning. It took a while for Neptune to get out of bed. For some reason she didn't feel very good and she was having a hard time getting out of bed. Noire always makes sure to have her younger sisters up and ready to go. Blanc was the only one who came down which made her think that Neptune was being lazy. She went upstairs to get her out of bed.

"Neptune! Get out of bed you're going to be late!" Noire said

Noire marched over toward the bed and removed the covers from the bed. Noire saw that Neptune had pale skin and was sweating a lot. Noire saw this and got worried because she didn't look good at all. Noire put her hand on her sister's forehead to feel her temperature. Her eyes widened when she felt how hot she was.

"You're burning up and it's pretty bad too" Noire said

"I'm sorry for being slow, I'll try to get up and get ready" Neptune said

"No you're not going anywhere, you're staying here and getting some rest" Noire said

Noire went back down stairs and told Blanc the bad news.

"You're gonna have to school without her, because Neptune is sick" Noire said

"Sick?! Is she okay?" Blanc asked with a worried tone

"She'll be fine after some rest and fluids" Noire said

"Can I stay here and take care of her?" Blanc asked

"No, I'll stay behind and take care of her. You go to school" Noire said

"But Noire" Blanc protested

"No buts! Go to school" Noire said

"Fine!" Blanc said

Everyone went to school except for Noire and Neptune. The first thing that Noire did was get a bucket and filled it with cold water. She got a wash cloth and put it in the water and carried back upstairs and into the twin's room. Noire saw that Neptune was breathing very heavily and was sweating even more now. Noire knew she had to get to work immediately and stop her fever from getting any higher. Noire took the wet wash cloth and put it on her sister's forehead. She was still breathing heavily but Noire hoped that she would feel better soon. Noire made the decision to stay in the room to keep an eye her just in case her condition gets any worse. After a few hours Neptune woke up and tried to look around the room but her vision was blurry. She waited for her vision to clear and when it did she looked around to see that she was in her room.

"What happened?" Neptune asked

Neptune turned to her left and saw that Noire was beside her bed and she was asleep.

"Noire?" Neptune asked

Neptune tried to sit up and that movement was enough wake up Noire. Noire saw that Neptune was sitting up.

"Neptune? How are you feeling?" Noire said

"I still feel dizzy" Neptune said

"Lay back down and I'll go you something to eat" Noire said

"Okay" Neptune said

Noire came back with some soup and fed to her since she was too weak to feed herself. Noire had Neptune take a bath and changed her into new pajamas. Noire was happy that her sister was starting to feel better. Noire went back to sleep since she was confident that she was gonna be okay, but she was wrong because what she didn't know was that her health would get worse. Neptune woke up again and started coughing. She used her hand to cover her mouth and when she was finally done coughing she looked at her hand and was shocked when she saw that there was blood on it.

"Blood? Why is there blood on my hand?" Neptune asked

The next day Neptune was still too sick to go back to school and Noire stayed behind once again to take care of her. Noire was in the middle of making some soup she heard a scream coming from upstairs. Noire stopped what she was doing and ran upstairs to check on her.

"Neptune, are you okay? " Noire asked

Noire noticed that her sister was holding chest and she also saw that she was coughing up some blood. Noire went from worried to panic in an instant.

"NEPTUNE!" Noire shrieked

Noire could tell that her sister was in a lot of pain and that broke her heart. Noire dialed the emergency number and reported what was happening to her sister. They told her that they would be there as quickly as possible. When they hung up Noire turned back to her sister and saw that her pain was getting worse and she was still screaming. Noire started to tear up because her little sister was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. Noire hated being powerless but there was nothing else that she could do to stop the pain. She noticed that Neptune was sweating even more now. She put her hand on her forehead and gasped. Her fever was even higher than it was from yesterday. Noire took thermometer and took her temperature. When she took it back and looked she saw that her temperature was 110 degrees which was a very dangerous temperature for her.

"Noire!" Neptune cried out to her big sister

"Hang in there Neptune!" Noire said

Noire saw that Neptune shedding tears. The pain that Neptune was suffering was so intense that was making her cry tears of pain.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" Neptune said

"I know it hurts but try to stay strong until the paramedics get here" Noire said

Noire heard the sirens of an ambulance outside. She rushed downstairs and opened her door to let the paramedics in. They came inside and put Neptune on a stretcher and walked back to the ambulance. Noire hopped in the ambulance and headed to the hospital. The paramedics took off Neptune's shirt and put some plugs on her chest so they could monitor her heart. They put an oxygen mask on her face so she could breathe better. Noire was just watching them work with a gloom look on her face.

" _What's happening to her?"_ Noire thought

When they made it to the hospital they told Noire to wait in the waiting room while they ran some tests on her sister so they can find out what's wrong. Noire agreed to stay in the waiting room until they were done. Noire hoped that her sister would be okay. She already lost her mom to a disease that wasn't curable, she didn't want to lose her sister too. Noire saw the doctor come back out, so she rushed over to him immediately and waited to hear the news on her sister.

"How is she? Is she gonna be okay?" Noire asked in a panic

The doctor looked at her and gave her a serious look. He also had a gloomy look on his face as well.

"I'm sorry but your sister is suffering from an immune disorder and it's shutting down her entire body. She only has at two months to live, I'm sorry" The doctor said

Noire was speechless when she heard the news. The doctor gave her permission to visit her but she didn't go in right away because she was too overwhelmed by her emotions.

"This can't be happening again, please no" Noire whispered

Noire had tears running down her face. She remembered that her mother, Histoire, had suffered from the same disease and now it came back to take the life of her youngest sister. Noire decided to go into to visit her in the room that she was in at the moment. When went in she saw that Neptune was hooked up to several life support machines. She had an I.V. drip in her right arm, she even had a nasal cannula to help her breathe. Noire saw that she was asleep so she came over to her bedside and started to stroke her hair. Noire stayed until she had to go home. She looked back at Neptune one last time before she left the room. She was walking back home and once she made it back home she saw that Vert and Blanc were there. When they saw that Noire was back they came up to her and asked her what was going on since Neptune wasn't in the house.

"Noire, where's Neptune? You were supposed to be watching her" Vert said

"Where is she Noire?" Blanc asked

Noire tried to speak but all that came out was a whimper. It started out as a whimper and then it went to sobbing. Noire was covered her face with her and sobbed into them. Vert embraced her younger sister in a comforting hug to calm her down. When she was done Vert asked her what the problem was.

"Now Noire, please tell what's wrong" Vert said

"I was looking after Neptune and I went downstairs to make her some soup but all of sudden I heard her screaming so I went upstairs and saw that she was coughing up a lot of blood. I called for an ambulance and they I rode the ambulance to the hospital and waited for her results and when the doctor told me what was wrong with her I just lost it. Vert, Blanc, Neptune has the same sickness that mom had years ago" Noire explained in a gloomy manner.

Both sisters paled when they heard her explanation and now they were having tears going down their faces because the same disease came back to claim the life of their youngest sister.


	13. Surgery

Blanc was at school but she wasn't acting like her usual self because she of the disease that was going to claim the life of her sister. Blanc was in the library by herself and this was odd because she usually hangs out with Nepgear but this time she was alone.

"There you are Blanc! I've been looking for you" A voice called out to her

Blanc looked and saw that it was Nepgear. Blanc saw that she had a big smile on her face. It was clear as day that she was happy to see her.

"Oh, hi Nepgear" Blanc said

Nepgear noticed her tone of voice and heard that she sounded gloom.

"Are you okay?" Nepgear asked

"I'm fine" Blanc said

"I know that's something's wrong, please tell me maybe I can help" Nepgear said

Hearing Nepgear say that made Blanc angry. She slammed her fist on the table, which startled Nepgear. Blanc stood and glared at her and started to release some of her stress on poor Nepgear.

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business?! Besides even if you knew what the problem was there's nothing you can do about it!" Blanc said angrily

Blanc stormed out and left Nepgear alone in shock. She didn't know what just happened but it was clear that something was wrong. Nepgear decided to go find her sister Uni and ask for help. She found Uni in the gym sitting on the bleachers. It looked like she was staring off into space.

"Uni!" Nepgear said

Uni jumped when she heard her younger twin call out to her.

"Don't scare me like that" Uni said

"I'm sorry" Nepgear said

"I'll forgive, what do you want?" Uni asked

"What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked

"I'm just wondering where Neptune is" Uni said

"Has she not been around?" Nepgear asked

"I haven't seen her for a couple of days" Uni said

"Well, I was just talking to Blanc but she got mad at me and stormed out on me" Nepgear said

"Maybe she's in a bad mood and you were bothering her" Uni guessed

"Well, I'm gonna go apologize to her" Nepgear said

"I think you should leave her alone for a while" Uni said

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked

"Trust me when she wants be alone the best thing that you can do is let her be alone" Uni said

"Alright" Nepgear said

The sisters decided to follow Blanc to see where she was going because they noticed that she was not going in the direction towards her home. They followed her all the way to the hospital. They wondered why she would go to the hospital and decided to find out what she was up to.

"Are you sure that it was good idea to follow her? "Nepgear asked

"Look, I want to find out what happened to Neptune and you want to find out what's bothering Blanc. We both know that Blanc isn't going to tell us directly so the only way to find out what's going on is to follow them in secret" Uni said

Nepgear couldn't argue with that kind of logic. They continued to tail her and they ended up front of a hospital room. They peeked inside and were shocked to see that it was Neptune who was in the bed. They listened to what they were talking about.

"Are you feeling okay today?" Blanc asked

"I'm feeling better but I know that I won't be around much longer" Neptune said

Uni and Nepgear gasped and that proved to be a huge mistake because Blanc heard them. She went over the door and opened it. Uni and Nepgear fell down to the floor. They looked up and saw a pissed off Blanc.

"So you two followed me here" Blanc said

"Well, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I really wanted to know what was wrong and now I know what's wrong" Nepgear said

Blanc was about to explode all of her anger on the two girls but she was stopped by her sick sister.

"Blanc, let it go please they were just curious about what was going on" Neptune said

Blanc did what her sister told her what to do. Neptune told them what was going on and Uni was heartbroken to hear that her crush had a sickness that would kill her in two months. She wanted to cry but she held it back because she didn't want to her crush to see her in a depressed state.

"But there might be a chance for me to live as well" Neptune said

"Really?" Uni said

"Yes, they said I could go into surgery and there's a chance for me to live and I'm thinking about taking the surgery hoping that it will be a success" Neptune said

"I hope it works out for you" Nepgear said

"Thanks! I hope it succeeds as well and if it doesn't well that's too bad" Neptune said

The next day it was time for her surgery and Neptune decided to tell her friends her final thoughts before she goes into surgery. She told everyone that if she doesn't make it to not be sad forever and to move on. They promised and with that she went into surgery and everyone decided to stay as long as they could so they could find out if the surgery was a success. They stayed there for hours and after that the doctor came out and everyone waited for the doctor to tell them the news on Neptune.

"The surgery is done and it was a success" The doctor said

Everyone had tears of joy in their eyes. They were so happy to hear that Neptune was going to live. They visited her and saw that she looked a lot better after the surgery. They were happy to see that she looked very healthy again and that she was going to live. It was a relief that Neptune wasn't going share the same fate as her mother Histoire did when she had the disease.


	14. The mystery of the pudding monster

Neptune was making some of her pudding for the upcoming school festival and she was trying to make a lot for the whole school to enjoy. Luckily Compa taught her how to make some homemade pudding and Neptune just had to come up with her own recipe of pudding. She had everyone try it to see if it was any good. It took her a couple of tries but she finally made a recipe that they liked and she was making more recipes for pudding and was planning to set up a pudding stand for the festival.

Neptune was in the middle of making pudding when she went into the back to get some sugar when she heard some growling in the back area that she was in. She looked around to see where it was coming from. When she didn't find anything she assumed that it was just her imagination and continued to make her homemade pudding but the growling noise came back and she heard come from the back of the room.

"I need to find out where that sound is coming from or it'll bother me until I find out what it is" Neptune said

Neptune was about to go back when she heard the growling noise behind her. She turned around and saw that it was a pudding monster. Neptune's skin turned pale when she saw the creature. The monster let out a roar and that was a signal for Neptune to start running.

" _Oh no! It's a pudding monster! Oh my god!_ " Neptune said in English

Neptune ran away from the stand as the monster started to wreck her stand. When Neptune stopped running she turned back and saw that the monster wasn't chasing her anymore. Neptune ran down the hallway shouting like crazy. But no one could understand her because she was shouting in English. No one could understand her because that haven't learned to speak English yet. Compa heard her friend's shouting and went over to her to try and calm her down.

"Nep Nep calm down! Just tell me what's wrong" Compa said

" _Compa! Help me There's a pudding monster that just ruined my stand!" Neptune said in English_

Compa couldn't understand what she was saying at all. She tried to understand but that proved to be too much for her. Compa saw that IF was coming down the hallways carrying a box of supplies. Compa decided to call out to IF and ask her for help.

"Iffy please help me!" Compa said

IF heard Compa's shout and ran over to her and asked her what the problem was.

"What the matter Compa?" IF asked

"Something happened to Neptune but she speaking in English and I can't understand her at all" Compa said

"That's it? Well don't worry I'm sure that I can an idea on what she's saying" IF said with confidence

IF told Neptune to repeat herself and when she said the same thing again IF sweat dropped.

"What did she just say?" Compa asked

"I have no idea" IF said

"What are we gonna do?" Compa asked

Uni and Nepgear heard the commotion and decided to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Uni asked

"Something crazy just happened to Nep. But she's so panicked that she can't stop talking in English and none of us can understand what she's saying" IF explained

" _Please help me get rid of the monster!"_ Neptune said English

"I can't understand her ether" Uni said

"Maybe I can make some device that can translate what she's saying" Nepgear said

"That would take too long. Let's go find Blanc and see if she can understand what she's saying" Uni said

They found Blanc helping with the decorations. Blanc saw them and wondered what the problem was. When they explained to her what was going on she just sighed.

"Ever since we both learned English she would sometimes rant in English when she's in a panic" Blanc explained

Blanc listened to the English rant of her younger twin and soon told the others what she was saying.

"She said that some type of pudding monster ruined her stand" Blanc said

"Pudding monster?!" Everyone asked at once

"Are you sure that's right?" IF asked

"Of course I did we learned the same lessons together so we know what we're saying to each other in English" Blanc said

The girls decided to check out her stand and saw that it was demolished. Neptune was still in a panic but she was able to calm down.

"Who would do such a thing?" Compa asked

"That's what we're gonna find out but I think we should investigate when everyone is gone" IF said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Uni said

Later that day everyone who wanted to solve the mystery of the pudding monster was there at the school in the evening. IF decided to be the leader of the investigation.

"Alright everyone let's split up and look for clues. Neptune and Uni will check it out the stand where the monster first appeared to see if any clues were left behind. Compa and I will check out the classroom to see if anyone is still here and if they are than we can ask them what they know about the monster. Nepgear and Blanc will check out kitchen and any other rooms in the school where the monster might be" IF said

No one argued with IF's plan and went to the locations that they were assigned to investigate.

With Neptune and Uni.

Neptune and Uni were at the stand where the monster first appeared. The wrecked stand made Neptune sad because all the hard work that she did was destroyed. Uni saw the sad look that was on her face and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Neptune, whoever did this is gonna pay big time" Uni said

"Thanks Uni, I hope we can find whoever is responsible for this or whoever is responsible for bringing that monster here" Neptune said

The two girls were looking around but that haven't been able to find anything yet all they found was debris from the wrecked stand. While they were looking for clues they heard a voice coming from a distance behind them.

"Over here mommy maybe there's some pudding over here" The voice said

The voice sounded like a child.

"Slow down Peashy" Another voice said

The voice sounded a little older than the childish one they heard earlier. They turned around and saw a small blond haired child with some red pearls in her hair that was put up in smile ponytail. The other woman was wearing glassed and had long light blue hair.

"Oh my, what happened here?" The woman asked

"It's destroyed" The child said

"Who are you?" Uni asked

The woman saw Uni and Neptune and got startled by them and stuttered before she was able to form the words that she wanted to say.

"Oh, I'm Rei Ryghts and this is my daughter Peashy" Rei said

"Hello" Peashy said

"Nice to meet you, my name is Neptune and this is Uni. We're students at this school" Neptune said

"Nice to meet you Neptuna" Peashy said

"It's Neptune not Neptuna" Neptune said

"Your name is too hard to say so I'm gonna call you Neptuna" Peashy said

"Is my name that hard to say?" Neptune asked

"Maybe to some people" Uni said

After a while Uni asked them what they were doing out here at the school this late in the evening.

"What are doing here at this school when it's way passed closing time?" Uni asked

"We were out looking for pudding" Rei said

"You're looking for pudding and you thought there would be some at a school?' Uni asked

"Well, I heard there was gonna be a pudding stand at this school festival and I thought we could get some early" Rei said

"You wouldn't be allowed to get some anyway because they can only be given out on the day of the festival" Neptune said

"And how did you know there would be a pudding stand? Only students at this school know about that. There's no way someone who's not associated at this school would know about this" Uni said

"I just overheard from some other students. Now that we know that there's nothing here, we're gonna leave" Rei said

"Let's go look somewhere else for pudding" Peashy said

"Hold on a minute!" Neptune said

"What is it?" Rei said

"Do you know anything about this pudding monster?" Neptune asked

"Pudding monster?" Peashy said

"Yeah, a monster made out of pudding attacked my stand and ruined it. To top it all off it took off with the pudding that I just made" Neptune said

"Well I've heard about it but I don't know much about it" Rei said

"Can you tell us what you do know about it?" Uni asked

"Well from what I've heard there used to be a power plant here before it was torn down and the school was built in its place. Perhaps there was some chemicals that got mixed in with some spilt pudding and it mutated it into a monster. I can ask my husband Anonydeath to look into it. He's great with computers and building robots" Rei said

"That's okay, thanks for your help" Neptune said

As soon as the mother and daughter left both Uni and Neptune were discussing about the new information that they just received.

"Something's not right" Uni said

"What do you mean?" Neptune said

"There's no way that a school would be built where a power plant used to be because the remaining chemicals would harm the students" Uni said

"Wouldn't they just clean up the remaining chemicals?" Neptune said

"They would but there's no way they would risk building a school in the place of the power plant" Uni said

"That does make sense" Neptune said

"We have our first suspect, I think we should try to find the others and see what they've found" Uni said

"Good idea" Neptune said

Before they left Neptune spotted something on the ground and went over to pick it up.

"Look at this Uni, I think I found something" Neptune said

"What did you find?" Uni asked

Neptune showed Uni what she found. It was a pair of glasses that was covered in pudding.

"Pudding covered glasses? What are those doing here?" Uni asked

"Maybe they came from the monster" Neptune guessed

"That's strange. What would a pudding monster need glasses for?" Uni asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna hold onto these since it's our first clue. Now let's go find the others" Neptune said

"Good idea" Uni said

Meanwhile with Blanc and Nepgear.

Nepgear and Blanc were looking in any kind of food areas and they started with the cafeteria and then the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Nepgear asked

"We're supposed to be looking for clues in that pudding monster" Blanc said

"What kind of clues?" Nepgear asked

"Have you ever read any mystery novels?" Blanc asked

"Not very many" Nepgear said

"Well that explains why you're so confused" Blanc said

"I'm just not sure what kind of clues could tell us about a monster that's made out of pudding" Nepgear said

"Any clues will do. We just need to keep looking until we find something that can lead us into the right direction of this mystery" Blanc said

Blanc felt something squish beneath her right foot. She assumed that it was bug at first but when she looked down her guess changed. She was stepping in what looked like a messy pile of pudding. She notices that there was a trail that was leading into the boiler room.

"Nepgear, come over here" Blanc said

Nepgear heard Blanc call her and went over to see what Blanc wanted.

"What is it Blanc? Nepgear asked

"They look like pudding footprints, let follow them" Blanc said

"Are sure that's a good idea?" Nepgear asked

"Yes, now come on" Blanc said

They followed the footprints to the boiler room and after a while they heard some noises coming from a short distance away. They looked and saw that the pudding monster was there and was stealing some other pudding products.

"That must be the monster that Neptune saw" Blanc said

"What's it doing?" Nepgear asked

"It look like it's stealing some more pudding products. But why would a monster made out of pudding steal pudding?" Blanc asked

"I don't know but I think we should leave before it sees us" Nepgear said

Nepgear backed away but she knocked over some boxes and the boxes made a loud noise which caught the monster's attention. The monster saw that Nepgear and Blanc were right there. It let out a big roar and started to approach them.

"Nice going Nepgear" Blanc said

"Sorry" Nepgear said

The two girls ran for it and the monster was hot on their tails.

Meanwhile with Compa and IF.

Compa and IF were looking around each of the classrooms to see if they could find anything about the monster or if they could find someone who could tell them about the monster. But so far they found nothing. When they went into the next room they found something that could really help them with the mystery. What they found was a grocery receipt.

"Is that a grocery receipt?" Compa asked

"It sure is. What would monster want with grocery receipt?" IF asked

"Look at the items on the receipt. It looks like the owner of this receipt really likes pudding" Compa said

"Your right. But the question is why does monster need a receipt?" IF asked

Meanwhile back with Neptune and Uni.

Neptune and Uni were walking the school hallways looking for the others but they haven't been able to find them yet. While they were walking Uni happened to spot a piece of paper on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Uni asked

Uni picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. It had a list of items on it and they were all food items. There was sugar, salt, butter, whole milk, eggs, unsalted butter, vanilla extract and chocolate syrup.

"It looks like a grocery list" Neptune said

"That's funny. What on earth does monster need a grocery list for?" Uni asked

"Maybe it really likes shopping" Neptune said

"I don't think that's it" Uni said

They heard some footsteps in the distance. They turned around and saw that it was Blanc and Nepgear who were running.

"Hey girls why are you running?" Neptune asked

"No time to talk we need to keep running" Nepgear said

"From what?" Uni asked

They heard a roar. They turned around and saw that the pudding monster was right behind them.

"That's why" Blanc said

They started to run and tried to look for a place to hide. The monster took some of the pudding off of its body and started to throw it at them. They were able to avoid the slimes pf pudding. Neptune ended up tripping on some pudding that was thrown by that monster earlier. The others kept running and Neptune was able to get up and continue running. Uni, Nepgear and Blanc went one way while Neptune went another way. The monster went in the direction that Neptune was running.

"That monster seems to be more focused on Neptune than the rest of us" Blanc said

"But why would it be interested in her?" Uni asked

"I don't know but we should probably find a way to help her" Nepgear said

Meanwhile IF and Compa were looking for the others but then they saw someone running. When they were able to get a closer looks they saw that it was Neptune with the monster right behind her. They stated to run as well. The monster attempted to grab Compa but she was able to avoid its grasp. They were able to hide in some lockers and after a while they didn't hear the monster and assumed that it was gone.

"Whew that was close" Neptune said

"Where's Uni?" Compa asked

"I think they went in a different direction because for some reason the monster was more interested in me than the others" Neptune said

"That's strange. What would the monster want with Nep?" IF asked

The others came up to them afterwards. As soon as everyone was together they revealed the clues that they found to each other. They were convinced that the monster wasn't a real monster at all. So they came up with a plan to capture the beast. Neptune was going to lure the monster into the trap since it was more interested in her than anyone else. Neptune agreed to do it. Neptune was standing in the middle of the hallway calling out to the monster hoping that it would appear.

"Oh Mr. Monster where are you?!" Neptune hollered

She heard a roar behind. She turned around and saw that monster was coming her way. Neptune started to run and lead the monster towards the pool area and entered the gate that lead to the pool. As soon as the monster entered the pool area IF shut the gate and locked so the monster had nowhere to run. IF gave the signal.

"NOW!" IF shouted

The other girls came out of their hiding spots. Blanc and Uni had the hose and Nepgear turned it on. The hose released a stream of water and it hit the monster. The monster was backing away and that's when Compa got in a crawling position and stayed there. The monster ended up tripping over Compa and fell into the pool. The monster came up and started to shout for help.

"Help me! I'm melting!" The monster begged

As soon as the monster said that there were some sparks coming from the monster and after a while the monster stopped begging and just stayed there. They saw that the pudding monster was nothing more but a robotic suite. Neptune went into the pool and tried to see who it was that was trying to ruin her pudding stand.

"Now let's see who the pudding monster really is" Neptune said

Neptune was able to remove the head part of the suite and when she did she was couldn't believe who it was. It was Rei Ryghts.

"It's Rei Ryghts!" Everyone said

After a while the cops showed up along with Noire and Vert. They got a scolding but they were proud that they were able to catch the person behind the monster attacks.

"But why would Rei want to sabotage Neptune's pudding stand?" Noire asked

"It's simple. She wanted to have all the pudding for herself" IF said

"But what on earth would she want with all that pudding?" Vert asked

"The pudding wasn't really for her it was for her daughter Peashy" Compa said

"She had her husband, Anonydeath, build her a mechanical suit so she could look as intimidating as possible" Uni said

"She covered herself in all the pudding that she bought. The receipt was evidence that she was buying that pudding for something" Blanc said

"She tried to make some pudding herself but she failed and her idea was to find a recipe for the most delicious pudding and she happened to overhear that Neptune's pudding was going to be biggest thing" Nepgear said

"So she decided to steal the ingredients that she needed and then she would kidnap me and force me to make that special pudding that she wanted" Neptune said

"And I would've gotten away with it too if weren't for you meddling kids" Rei said

The next day the school festival started and Neptune's pudding was very popular because everyone wanted some of her pudding.


	15. Uni's date with Neptune

Uni was nervous because she was going to try asking Neptune out on a date. She didn't know how she was supposed to ask her. She was also struggling with what she should say to her or how she should ask her. Uni was so nervous she thought she was going to pass out. Uni's heart was beating so fast that she thought that it would burst out of her chest.

"It's okay Uni, just calm down. All you have to do is go up to her and ask her out its simple" Uni said

Uni knew that it was easier said than done. Asking your crush out on a date is not easy at all.

"You want date my sister?" A voice said

Uni jumped and let out a surprised yelp. She turned around and saw that it was Blanc.

"Jeez! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Uni said

"Here's some advice" Blanc said

"Huh?" Uni asked

"You need to be straight forward with her because she's oblivious when it comes to love" Blanc said

"Really?" Uni asked

"Believe me" Blanc said

Uni watched as Blanc left. She needed to be straight forward with her. She knew that it was going to be tough because she has a hard time expressing her feelings. Uni needed to find out what she could do to make Neptune understand that she wanted to go on a date with her. She could try to leave a letter in her locker but that was a big cliché in all the anime that she has watched. She could try to give her some chocolates with a note inside the box but that was also a cliché. She couldn't just ask her herself because she wasn't sure if would be able to. Uni decided to try asking her out after school. Hopefully there wouldn't be any interruptions.

After school Uni went to find Neptune and try to ask her out. Uni found her at her locker. She felt her heart beating twice as fast. She approached her and tried to get her attention.

"Hey Neptune" Uni said in a stuttered voice

Neptune looked to her right and saw that it was Uni. She noticed that her face was completely red. Neptune started to worry that Uni had gotten sick.

"Hi Uni, do you need something?" Neptune asked with a smile on her face

Uni blushed even more. The cute smile that Neptune was giving her was making it even harder for her to ask her out.

" _Please don't give me a smile like that! You're making it even harder for me to ask you out"_ Uni thought

Uni tried to talk to her but she kept making stuttering noises and Neptune couldn't understand a single word that she was trying to say.

"Are you okay? You're stuttering a lot" Neptune said

Uni needed to be straight forward with her if wanted to go on a date with her. Uni was able to let out the words that she wanted to say to her.

"Will you go out with me?" Uni asked in a loud voice

Neptune tilted her head to the side.

"Go out with you?" Neptune asked

"Yes, will you go on a date with me?" Uni asked

Neptune put her hand on her chin and started to think. This action made Uni even more nervous. Will she say yes or will she say no? Uni waited for her answer.

"Well I don't have any major plans this weekend so I guess I can go out with you. Sure I'll go out with you" Neptune said

When Uni heard her say yes she wanted to jump for joy but she held back since she didn't want to scare Neptune off.

"I'll meet you in the town square around 12:00. Is that okay?" Neptune asked

"That's okay with me" Uni said

"Awesome it's a date" Neptune said

Neptune left and Uni was all by herself.

"I must be dreaming" Uni said

Uni pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She winced at the pain that she just inflicted on herself. When she saw that nothing changed Uni was really happy that it wasn't a dream. Uni skipped all the way home. She was even humming a happy tune. She was that happy about her date with Neptune. When she got home her two younger twin sisters were giving her a strange look.

"What's up with you?" Ram asked

"You're acting strange" Rom said

"If you must know I'm going on a date tomorrow" Uni said

"A date?" They asked

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me I need to pick an outfit that I'm gonna wear tomorrow" Uni said

Uni went to her room and went through her wardrobe. She was able to pick out the perfect outfit for her to wear. She wanted Neptune to see her as a cool girl and this outfit was going to prove it to her.

The next morning Uni woke up and ate breakfast. She saw that it was 10:30 and that told her that she needed to get ready. Uni left the house and was out at center of town. Uni was wearing a sleeveless tank top that stopped just above her belly. She was wearing black jeans with a chain attached to them. She was high heel sandals. She was also wearing a black beret cap on her head. Her hair was still in its usual hairstyle.

Uni looked at her phone and saw that it was 11:55. Neptune should arrive in 5 minutes.

"UNI!" A voice called out to her

Uni looked up and saw that it was Neptune running towards her. Neptune stopped in front of her and Uni saw the outfit that she was wearing.

She was wearing a yellow sweater and a pale yellow shirt was underneath it. She was also wearing a golden colored mini skirt. She had white high knee socks that went up to her thighs. She was wearing white tennis shoes. Her hair was in its usual hairstyle. She had a bright yellow headband on her head. Both ends of the headband had a symbol of an orange sun.

Uni was looking at her in awe. She didn't think it was possible for her to be any cuter but she had just been proved wrong. Neptune's outfit made her look even cuter than before. Neptune noticed that Uni was staring at her and tried to get her attention.

"Uni? Are you in there?" Neptune asked

Uni snapped out of her daze and saw that Neptune was looking at her.

"Y-yes?" Uni asked

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked

"Of course I'm okay. Why?" Uni asked

"Because you've been staring at me for over a minute" Neptune said

Uni blushed when she said that. She was so entranced by her outfit that she lost track of her surroundings and her sense of time.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just that the clothes that you're wearing make you really cute" Uni said

Neptune blushed a little and gave Uni a bright smile that rivals the sun. Uni just wanted to hug her but she had to restrain herself.

"Thank you. Your outfit is very fitting as well" Neptune said

"You really think so?" Uni asked

"Of course. It suites you" Neptune said

Uni blushed when she heard Neptune's compliment.

"T-thanks" Uni said

Neptune giggled in response. Uni's heart fluttered. Neptune's giggle just as cute as her outfit.

"Shall we get going?" Neptune asked

They were walking when Neptune saw something that caught her eye. Neptune walked into the store and Uni saw this. She followed her and wondered what Neptune was doing. She saw Neptune pick up something. Uni saw that it was a pair of cat ears. Neptune took off her head band and asked Uni to hold it for her.

"Could you hold this for me please?" Neptune asked

"Um sure" Uni said

Uni took the headband and saw Neptune put on the cat ears. She faced Uni and started to act like a cat.

"NYAAAA!" Neptune said

Uni felt an arrow pierce her heart when she saw Neptune act like a cat. Neptune also found a pair of dog ears and started to act like a dog. She even put on a puppy dog face which made Uni blush even more. She hoped that Neptune would stop soon because if she kept doing this then her heart would probably stop from the cuteness that she was being exposed to. Neptune was done and took back her headband and placed it back on her head. She thanked Uni for holding it for her.

Uni only nodded in response to her question. The two girls started their date at an arcade. Uni was able to beat Neptune at a shooting game but Neptune was able to make a comeback by beating her at a dancing game. All the games at the arcade were really fun to play. What made even more fun was having someone to play with. Neptune spotted a karaoke machine and got excited.

"Look Uni! A karaoke machine!" Neptune said

Neptune ran over to the machine and Uni could tell that she wanted to play on the karaoke machine. Uni didn't really want to because she didn't think that she had the voice for singing. But if Neptune wanted to do it then she might as well play it as well. Neptune decided to go first and selected the song that she wanted to sing. Neptune started to sing right away.

Omoikomi tadashinasai!  
Nante iwanai wa  
Sukina koto sukina dake motomete samayoeba  
Koko wa doko? Doko dakke?  
Mishiranu machikado  
Kokuseki fumei (hee) nenrei fushou (iya da) atsumatta GAMBLER (niko mo dayo)

Aoi biru no akari tachi ga yoru o mirai e  
Kaete shimau ayakashi no ILLUSION (imi wakannai~)

PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO! (fu! fu!)  
Atama nnaka PICA PICARESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu)  
Abunai koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) kokoro no hi ga moete (Ah~ hi! hi! hi! hi)  
Yonderu no yo kimi to ima tsunagaritai...kidzuite yo

Omoitsuki tameshinasai!  
Sore de mawaridasu  
Shitai koto shitai dake kanaeru shisutemu wa  
Maboroshi kai? Mousou kai?  
Fushizen na machinami  
Sonzai fumei (Nico) kaiseki funou (Maki) yume o uru JUGGLER (Erichika)

Atsui kabe o kurinuita doa akete goran yo  
Unazuicha dame mayakashi no SOLUTION (harasho)

PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE! (fu! fu!)  
Wasurenbou wa ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu)  
Nando demo koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) karada wa biri biri to (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi)  
Juudenchuu na no kimi o ima sagashiteru yo...kidzuita kai?

PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO!  
PICA PICARESQUE nano  
ROMA ROMANESQUE de ne  
PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE!  
PICA PICARESQUE nano  
ROMA ROMANESQUE de ne koi shitai

PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO!  
Atama nnaka PICA PICARESQUE  
Abunai koi ga shitai kokoro no hi ga moete

PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE! (fu! fu!)  
Wasurenbou wa ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu)  
Nando demo koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) karada wa biri biri to (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi)  
Juudenchuu na no kimi o ima sagashiteru yo...kidzuite yo.

When Neptune was done Uni could just look at her in amazement. It seemed that Neptune could do anything. She could sing and dance. She was athletic and got very good grades in school which told her that she was very smart. Uni started to clap and Neptune giggled and bowed.

"Now it's your turn" Neptune said

Uni gulped. She hoped that she would be okay with singing a song. Uni picked the song that she wanted to sing and started to sing it right away.

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Sou, icchau no?  
Oikakenai kedo  
Kihon dane mureru no kirai yo

Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito dakedo  
Tokidoki kotoba o kawashi atte  
Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi  
Takameru each other's day

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Mou, yamechau no?  
Konki ga nai no ne  
Aa...shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne

Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori  
Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no  
Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai  
Karei ni super action please

What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"  
Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi janai  
What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"  
Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou?

Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world  
Omowakudoori ugokitakunai yo

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

When Uni was done she heard clapping and saw that Neptune was applauding her. Uni blushed and bowed to her. After the arcade they went to the mall. They tried on some outfits. They eventually went to the swimsuit section. Neptune wanted to try on some swimsuits. Uni blushed even more than before. It was embarrassing that Neptune might see her in a swimsuit.

Neptune picked out a swimsuit that caught her eye. She went to the changing room and came back out wearing the swimsuit. It was an orange bikini. The top had a white string that goes around the neck while the bottom had gold ribbons on both sides. Uni started to blush when she saw Neptune in her swimsuit. Uni froze when she saw something. She was looking at Neptune's chest and saw that her breasts were bigger than hers.

" _Even her chest is bigger than mine!_ " Uni thought

Neptune's breast were still growing and she is now C cup. Uni couldn't help but stare at them. Uni's breasts were A cup which pales in comparison to Neptune's C cup.

"Uni you should try a swimsuit on" Neptune said

Uni picked out a swimsuit and went into the changing room. She changed into the swimsuit that she picked out but didn't come out to show it off to Neptune. Uni put her hands on her breasts and started to cry pathetically.

"Why are mine smaller than everyone else's?" Uni asked to herself

Uni came out and showed Neptune the swimsuit that she picked out. Her swimsuit was black and white. The top had black and white together. The left breast had more white and the white color was on the bottom while the small amount of black was on the top. The right breast had more black than white. There was more black than white. The black was on the top while the small amount of white was on the bottom. The bottom part of the swimsuit was completely black and had white ribbons on both sides.

"That looks amazing on you" Neptune said

"Thanks" Uni said with a blushing face

The two girls decided to buy the swimsuits that they just tried on. Neptune suggested that they should go to the beach since that just bought new swimsuits. Uni really didn't want to go but this date with Neptune was very important to her so she agreed to go the beach with her. She wanted this date to be perfect. They went back their homes and grabbed some towels and went to the beach. They were now at the beach and took their clothes off. They were wearing their swimsuits underneath their clothes. They ran to the water and started to play. They were splashing each other and they were laughing because of how much fun they were having. They decided to go somewhere else and Uni was done changing went to check on Neptune to see if she was ready to go. She saw Neptune in her undergarments and froze. Neptune looked over and saw that Uni was there. Neptune blushed and crossed her arms over her body and let out a scream. Uni ran away and waited for her outside. Uni felt something go down her nose. She wiped it and looked at it. She saw that it was blood. Uni's nose started to bleed when she saw Neptune changing.

Neptune came out and was ready to go. Her face was red from embarrassment. Uni turned to Neptune and bowed her head and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to check on you and see if you were ready!" Uni said

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Neptune said

"It's not okay! The only way that I can fix this is if you see me in my underwear" Uni said

Uni was about to take off her shirt but Neptune stopped her.

" _STOP!_ " Neptune said in English

"Huh?" Uni questioned

"I said its fine. It was an accident. There's no need for you to show me your underwear just to make it even" Neptune said

" _It's not like I wanted her to me in my underwear or anything! I just wanted things to be even with us. It's not like I enjoyed seeing her in her underwear or anything"_ Uni thought

Uni was desperate to make things even and she really wanted to make it up for her. Neptune saw that she wasn't satisfied with leaving things at that she made another decision.

"Let's go to a hot spring" Neptune said

"Hot spring?" Uni asked

"Yup!" Neptune said

Uni thought about it and agreed. She knew that this was the only thing that would make things even again. They went to the hot spring and went into the changing room. Uni quickly stripped down to her underwear and Neptune saw her. Uni blushed and crossed her arms over her body. Neptune looked away with a blush and started to take off her clothes as well. The girls then took of the remaining clothing that they had on and grabbed some towels and wrapped it around themselves. They went to room where the hot spring was. They took off their towels and got into the water.

They were a little embarrassed because they were together were naked. They still enjoyed the hot spring. It was so relaxing that they thought that they were going to fall asleep. After a while they got out and went back to get dressed. They went to a restaurant and ate some food. When they got out they saw that it was already dark out.

"Wow! It's dark already?" Neptune asked

"Time really does fly when you're having fun" Uni said

The two girls decided that it was time for them to go home. Neptune and Uni were going in the same direction since both of their houses were that way. They decided to walk together. They made it to Uni's house first and Neptune wanted to see what the inside of her house looked like. Uni invited her in and Neptune met her younger twin sisters.

"You must be the one that Uni keeps talking about. I'm Ram" Ram said

"And I'm Rom" Rom said shyly

Neptune smiled and introduced herself to the two girls.

"It's nice to meet Rom and Ram, I'm Neptune" Neptune said

Rom and Ram ran off to go play somewhere and Neptune was complimenting her on how nice her house was and how cute her younger twin sisters. Uni blushed at her compliment. They heard some footsteps coming downstairs. They saw that it was Rom and Ram. The twins held out a pie and were giving to Neptune.

"Is that for me?" Neptune asked

They nodded. Neptune really liked food and sweets were one of things that she enjoyed the most. She thanked them and was about to take it but Ram threw it at her and she got pie all over her. Rom had another pie and did the same thing to her. Uni saw that Neptune was covered in cream pie and was horrified at what the twins just did.

"ROM! RAM! WHAT ARE DOING!? WHY DID YOU DI THAT?!" Uni shouted

"It's the old pie in the face trick! It's her fault for being such a dummy and falling such a classic prank" Ram said

"She's naïve. I think she's gullible to just about anything. She's too trusting" Rom said

Uni checked on Neptune and asked her if she was okay. She even apologized on her sisters' behalf.

"I'm so sorry Neptune!" Uni said

Neptune took finger and wiped off some of the pie that was on her and tasted it.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Neptune said

Uni sighed with relief. Neptune wasn't upset about being covered in pie. The twins weren't quite done yet and brought out some eggplants and squeezed them hard. Juice came out of the eggplant and got Neptune all wet. Uni was about to explode and yell at them to stop but she didn't want Neptune to hear like that. Uni looked at Neptune and saw the horrified look on her face.

"Neptune? Are you okay?" Uni asked with concern

"Are those eggplants? "Neptune asked

"They sure are" The twins answered at the same time.

Uni notices that spots that looked like zits were appearing all over her body.

"I'm allergic to eggplants" Neptune said

Uni couldn't believe that such a perfect day had been ruined by her sisters.

Neptune was freaking out because not only did have spot all over, she also had the smell of eggplant on her.

"Neptune?" Uni asked

"These won't go away for a long time! I can't go anywhere like this!" Neptune cried

Uni watched as her crush started to cry. The tears that were rolling down her face broke Uni's heart.

"You look like a nerd! All you need is glasses" Ram laughed

"You'll be the biggest nerd ever!" Rom laughed

"Dummy!" They laughed

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Uni said

It was too late Neptune was crying even harder and ran towards the door.

"Neptune, wait!" Uni said

Neptune ran out the house and slammed the door behind her. Uni just stared at the door.

"The prank duo wins again!" Ram said

"We rule!" Rom said

Uni's entire body started to shake. She was furious that her younger sisters would do something like this. Uni turned around and marched towards Rom and Ram.

"What's wrong big sis?" Rom asked

"You look mad" Ram said

Uni then slapped both of them across the face.

"OW!" They said

They looked like they were about to cry but Uni didn't care. She was on the verge of crying herself. She let out the anger that she's been holding in when Neptune was here.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Uni yelled

They were startled by Uni's shouting. They were used to her shouting at them but this was different. Uni wasn't just angry at them, she was furious. They started to shake because Uni was actually scaring them. But they gave her a reply.

"We were just playing a joke on her" Rom said

"It's not our fault that she can't take a joke" Ram said

"A JOKE?! KEPT THROWING FOOD ON HER WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP! I HAD WONDERFUL TIME WITH HER AND NOW BECAUSE YOU TWO BRATS I MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH HER AGAIN!" Uni shouted

"We're sorry!" They said

"SHUT UP! YOU BRATS RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Uni shouted

Uni ran up to her and Nepgear's room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, buried her face in her pillow and started crying. Her pillow was soaking wet from all the tears that she was releasing. The thought of never hanging out with Neptune again made her even more depressed. Uni eventually fell asleep after she was done crying.


	16. Vert's new toys

Neptune returned home and Vert turned around to greet her but she didn't because the state that she was in left her speechless. Neptune had rashes all over her skin. She was even crying which was a surprise since there are very little things that make her cry. Vert in examined her little sister. The only thing that could cause a rash like that was eggplants because she's allergic to eggplants. Neptune actually gets extremely upset when she's exposed to eggplants.

"Neptune, what happened?" Vert asked

"I have a rash and it won't go away!" Neptune said

After a while Vert was able to get the story from Neptune and she frowned. Whoever this Umi was she didn't try hard enough to stop her sisters from performing those so called "harmless" pranks on Neptune. Vert made the decision to go to Uni's house. She told her sister to stay here and try to treat the rash that she has. Neptune ran off and asked Noire for help with her rash treatment. Vert was out the door and was headed towards the house that Uni was living in. She was able to get the directions from Neptune. She was thinking about what she was going to say to her while she was on the way over to the household.

Vert was now in front of the house and rang the doorbell. She waited for someone to answer the door. Someone finally opened the door and Vert was looking at a girl that looked like a mini version of Noire.

"Can I help you" Uni asked gloomily

"Is there a girl named Uni here?" Vert asked

"I'm Uni" Uni said

"Well hello Uni, my name is Vert and I'm Neptune's big sister" Vert said

Uni taken back by Vert's words. She remembered that Neptune showed her a picture of her sisters. She recalled Neptune stating that she was the youngest one in the family. Uni remembered seeing a tall woman with blonde hair. That means the oldest sister was standing in front of her.

"May I come in?" Vert asked

Uni was brought back to reality when she heard Vert's voice.

"Of course, come right in" Uni said

Both girls were in the living room and Vert started off the conversation.

"My younger sister, Neptune, came home with a bad rash and she was crying" Vert said

Uni went stiff. Neptune told Vert about the incident that involved her younger twin sisters. She was afraid of what Vert was going to say. She started to assume the worse. What if she told her that she wouldn't be allowed to see Neptune anymore? If that's what she was going to say then Uni didn't want to hear it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay away from her because of her big crush on her.

"I'm so sorry about my twin sisters' behavior. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me at all" Uni said

"That's because you didn't try hard enough to stop them" Vert said

"Didn't try hard enough? What do you mean by that?" Uni asked

"Your younger sisters didn't see you as the boss of them because you don't give off the impression of being an older sister so they just did whatever they wanted" Vert said

Uni looked down when she heard Vert's words. She thought about it and realized that it was true. The twins listen to Nepgear more than she does.

"Are your younger sisters here?" Vert asked

"Yes, their upstairs" Uni said

"I would like to speak to them" Vert said

"Go right ahead" Uni said

Vert went upstairs and entered the room of the younger twins.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH NEPTUNE.

"There! Your rash is gone now" Noire said

"Thanks Noire" Neptune said

Vert has been gone for a while now and everyone was starting to get worried. The remaining sisters decided to go to the household to see what was taking her so long. When they arrived Noire rang the doorbell and Uni answered the door. She was surprised to see that the other three sisters showed up. She let them in and Noire got straight to the point and asked Uni if Vert was here.

"Is our older sister Vert here?" Noire asked

"Yeah, she's been here for at least two hours and I didn't want to interrupt her conversation with my twin sisters" Uni said

Nepgear came from the kitchen and saw the three guests that showed up.

"Oh hi, would you like anything to drink?" Nepgear asked

"No thanks we're only here to pick up our sister" Noire said

Noire went upstairs to grab Vert. When she was able to find the door to the twins' room, she opened it and what she saw left her flabbergasted. She saw two light browned haired girls dressed in some maid outfits and there were also some cosplay outfits scattered around the room. Noire saw Vert and she saw that her older sister had some blood coming out of her nose. She was also taking pictures of the young girls.

"How's this pose?" Ram asked

"Perfect!" Vert said

"Is this pose okay?" Rom asked

"That's perfect!" Vert said

Noire couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vert came here to talk to the sisters that made Neptune cry. But instead of a lecture she was having them cosplay different outfits and she was even taking pictures. Noire was shaking in anger. She called out Vert's name with a menacing tone.

"Vert" Noire said

Vert froze and slowly turned her head over to Noire. She saw that her younger sister was there and was smiling at her but she knew that the smile that she was giving her was a menacing one.

"Who's that?" Rom asked

"She looks like an older version of Uni" Ram said

"N-Noire! What are you doing here?" Vert asked

"You were gone for two hours and we came over here to see what was taking you so long to come back home. Now I see the reason why. You intended to talk to them about what they did but instead you were having them cosplay outfits" Noire said

"They were so cute! I couldn't help it!" Vert said

Noire whacked her older sister on the head and that knocked Vert out almost immediately. She dragged Vert out of the room and placed her against the wall. Noire went back into the room and closed the door. Noire decided to do the lecturing herself since she was more strict than Vert was. The twins wanted to escape but Noire was able to prevent them from leaving. When Noire made them see the error of their ways they felt bad for treating Neptune like that. Noire told them to go downstairs and apologize to Neptune for what they did. They nodded and went downstairs. The twins apologized to Neptune for what they did and Neptune actually forgave them.

Noire excited the room and saw that Vert was gone. Noire looked around to see if she was hiding anywhere. She went downstairs and saw that Vert was hugging Nepgear.

"You're so cute! I wish we were sisters!" Vert said

Noire was about to hit Vert again but Blanc beat her to it. Blanc did a Dynamic Entry and kicked Vert's back, which sent her flying across the room.

"Don't go hugging other people without their permission!" Blanc said

Vert got up and hugged Uni next.

"We should've been sisters" Vert said

Neptune grabbed Vert by her ear and threw her across the room.

"We're your sisters! You can't go around and say things like that!" Neptune said

The other sisters just watched ad their guests scolded their older sister.

"But there was this little girl named Peashy and she liked it when I hugged her" Vert said

"STOP HUGGING RANDOM KIDS!" They all yelled

The sisters dragged Vert away and said their good byes.


	17. The assignment

It was another day class and the assignment this time was something that Neptune was going to have hard time thinking about.

"Alright class before you all leave there is one assignment I would like to assign you" The teacher said

The entire class wanted to complain but the look that the teacher was giving them kept them silent. The teacher continued with her speech.

"Your homework tonight is a simple one. All you need to do is write a paper on what you want to be when you grow up. When you know what you want to do you need to explain why you want to be grow up with that kind of career" The teacher said

Neptune frowned at the assignment because she didn't really know what she wanted to be when she grew up. Most of her friends already knew what they wanted to be when they grow up.

IF wants to an adventurer, Compa wants to be a nurse, Nepgear wants to be an engineer, Uni wanted to a soldier, Blanc wanted to be an author, Vert wanted to be a professional gamer and Noire wanted to a voice actress. Neptune had no idea what she wanted to be when she grew because she never found anything that interested her.

Throughout the rest of the day Neptune was trying to think about what she wanted to be, but so far she wasn't able to think of anything that she wanted to be.

"What would suit me as a career?" Neptune asked

Neptune was pretty athletic so maybe she could be a professional athlete. She shook her head because the career of a professional athlete didn't really interest her at all. She decided to go around town and try out some sports to see if anything would peak her interest. She played basketball, soccer, bowling, baseball, softball, volleyball, football, hockey, tennis, beach ball, ice dancing, and so much more. The assignment would be due on Monday and that means that Neptune has two days to complete the assignment.

Neptune went to the hospital and saw that there were tons of doctors and nurses roaming around and checking on their patients. Neptune then saw a firetruck drive past her. She then saw a police car and an ambulance drive by. She then saw some magazines and saw that there were some pictures of men and women in some poses. She then thought that it was possible for her to become a model but something like that didn't suite her personality type at all.

"This is going to tougher than I thought" Neptune said

Neptune's sisters noticed that Neptune seemed to be more distracted than usual and that had them worried because usually Neptune didn't spend that much time staring out in space. She thought about other careers but couldn't think of something that would suit her at all.

Noire opened the door to her room and entered.

"Alright, spill it!" Noire demanded

"Huh?" Neptune asked

"Why are you so spaced out?" Noire asked

"It's nothing you have to worry about" Neptune said

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's been going on in that thick head of yours" Noire said

Neptune sighed and made a comment about Noire's current attitude.

"You see? And you wonder why you don't make very many friends" Neptune said

"What do you mean by that?" Noire said

"You don't have any friends because of your tsundere attitude" Neptune said

"What are talking about? I have friends" Noire said

"Then why are you so lonely?" Neptune asked

"I'm not lonely!" Noire said

"Whatever you say, Noire" Neptune said

"Stop trying to change the subject! Now tell me what has been on your mind lately" Noire said

"It's none of your business" Neptune said

"It is my business because you're my sister" Noire said

"If something was on your mind and if I asked you what was on your mind would you tell me?" Neptune asked

"Of course not!" Noire said

When Noire realized what she said she covered her mouth.

"Then why should I tell you?" Neptune asked

"JUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!" Noire shouted

"NO!" Neptune said

Noire charged at Neptune and started to drill her thumbs into both sides of her sister's head.

"OW! OW! OW! STOP IT NOIRE! THAT HURTS! STOP!" Neptune said

Noire ignored her sister's pleas and continued to drill her head. Neptune kept begging for her to stop but Noire kept hurting her. Noire was so angry that she was unaware that she was actually hurting her sister. Noire was applying more force and Neptune already had tears in her eyes.

"STOP IT! THAT HURTS NOIRE! PLEASE STOP!" Neptune begged

"TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND AND I MIGHT LET YOU GO!" Noire shouted

"JEEZ! FINE! JUST LET ME GO AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Neptune shouted

"NO! YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW! IF I LET YOU GO THEN YOU'LL JUST RUN AWAY!" Noire said

Noire applied even more force and Neptune felt like her head was going to be crushed. Vert came in and saw what was going on and pulled Noire away from her. Neptune was finally relieved that the pain that she was feeling was finally gone. Noire looked at her sister and saw that she was rubbing her head. Noire instantly regretted what she did and tried to apologize to her sister.

"Neptune, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Noire asked

Neptune glared at her sister with teary eyes. That made Noire feel even guiltier. Vert scolded Noire after the entire situation was explained to her. Even Blanc backed her up and told Noire not to be a hypocrite since she never tells anyone what's on her mind. Noire was also scolded about how you can't force someone to tell them what's their mind. They can only tell you when their ready.

Neptune came clean and told them what's been bothering her. After the discussion Neptune was offered some help from her sisters but she turned them down because she wanted to find the thing that she wanted to be on her own. She continued to look around but still couldn't find anything. She still one day left until the assignment and she still had nothing that peeked her interest. Neptune really liked to make people happy and she wasn't sure if there were any jobs like that.

Neptune saw a video and saw that there was a girl with blue hair singing and dancing on the screen.

"If I remember correctly that person is 5pb, a famous idol. Neptune saw that most of the people in the audience were smiling. Neptune realized that this is what she wanted to do. She was gonna try to become an idol but if the idol business doesn't work out for her then she can try to become a professional gamer like Vert is trying to be.

Neptune turned in her assignment the next day and she received a good score.


	18. Sleepover

Neptune was going over to Uni's house for the weekend because her friend just invited her over for a sleep over. Nepgear also went over to her house to have a sleepover with Blanc. Neptune was excited because she's never been invited to a sleepover before so this was gonna be her first sleepover and she hoped that nothing would go wrong.

When Neptune arrived she rang the doorbell and heard the door open and saw Uni standing there. She smiled when she saw Neptune there and invited her in. The two girls changed into their pajamas. Uni was wearing a black night gown with long sleeves. Neptune was wearing a purple sleeveless night gown that had straps over her shoulders that showed off her bare shoulders. Both night gowns went below their knees.

Neptune and Uni took turns brushing each other's hair. Neptune noticed how shiny Uni's black hair was.

"You're hair's really shiny and pretty, Uni" Neptune said

Uni blushed when she heard Neptune compliment her hair. She was happy that Neptune liked her hair. This time it was Uni's turn to notice Neptune's hair and she noticed how nice it was.

"Your hair is very nice too, Neptune" Uni said

"Thank you" Neptune said happily

Uni decided to start off a conversation on crushes.

"Hey Neptune, do you have anyone that you like?" Uni asked

"Of course I do" Neptune said

Uni felt her heart beginning to break but she decided to that you like?" Uni asked

"Of course I do" Neptune said

Uni felt her heart beginning to break but she decided to that you like?" Uni asked

"Of course I do" Neptune said

Uni felt her heart beginning to break but she decided wait until she got the answer that she wants to hear.

"Who do you like?" Uni asked

"My friends" Neptune said

"Your friends?" Uni asked

"Yeah, I like all the friends that I make" Neptune said

Uni was shocked that Neptune misunderstood her question. She remembered that Blanc told her that she needed to be straightforward.

"Well, do you like anyone I romantically? Do you have a crush on anyone?" Uni asked

Neptune started to think of an answer and Uni was waiting for an answer.

"Not really" Neptune said

Uni sighed with relief. She still had a chance to get together with her. She just hoped that she doesn't develop any crushes until they were able to enter a relationship when they are at the appropriate age.

"What about you? So you have any one that you like?" Neptune asked

Uni blushed and denied that she liked anyone. She didn't want her to know that she had a crush on her.

"Not really" Uni said

Neptune just smiled at her and Uni tried to hold back the huge blush that wanted to appear on her face. Neptune's smile was as bright as the sun and it made her look very cute. She managed to hold the blush back but it took almost everything she had to do that.

When Uni was distracted Neptune took this opportunity to hit Uni with a pillow. Uni was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something hit her in the face. She looked up and saw that it was Neptune, who was holding a pillow.

"You did not just do that" Uni said

"What are you going to do about it?" Neptune asked

Uni saw that this was a challenge and picked up her own pillow and hit Neptune right back. The two girls soon got into a pillow fight and they were laughing at the fun that they were having. This was the most fun that they both had in a long time. There some feathers flying everywhere. Both of them were panting and acknowledged that it was draw.

"That was so much fun!" Neptune said

"It totally was!" Uni said

Both of them felt some sweat on their bodies and they made the decision to take a bath. When both of them were in the tub Uni noticed Neptune's chest and felt gloomy once more.

" _Neptune's chest is really amazing unlike mine. Sometimes it feel likes my chest shrinks and grows at will. What's her secret?"_ Uni thought

"This feels very nice, don't you agree?" Neptune asked

"Y-yes, it's very relaxing" Uni said

Uni honestly wanted to feel Neptune's chest but she didn't want to scare her off so she held back. She was jealous of Neptune's chest. But she wasn't going to lash out at her like Blanc did.

"Hey, Uni" Neptune said

"What is it?" Uni asked

"Would like me to wash your back?" Neptune asked

Uni blushed at the thought of having her wash her back but there was no way that she could refuse the offer that Neptune gave her.

"S-sure, that would be nice" Uni said

"Alright, turn around so your back is facing me" Neptune said

Uni did what she was told and turned around so that her back was facing her. Uni felt Neptune's hands on her back and she started to blush. She couldn't hold it back like she did earlier when they were talking about crushes. It was a good thing that she wasn't facing Neptune right now because she didn't want her to see her red face. Uni's face soon went back to normal.

"You have very soft skin, Uni. It feels nice" Neptune said

Uni blushed again and was happy about Neptune's compliment.

"Thank you" Uni said

"Do you want to do my back?" Neptune asked

Uni saw that this was her chance to touch Neptune.

"S-sure, please turn around" Uni said

"Okay" Neptune said

Neptune turned around and waited for her back to get scrubbed. Uni started to scrub Neptune's back and she felt how smooth it was. Uni was surprised how smooth it was because she thought her skin would be rough because of how athletic she was.

"Your skin is really smooth" Uni said

"Thanks, I try my best to take care of it" Neptune said

The two girls decided to get out and dry off. They brushed each other's hair like they did before. They decided to watch a movie and the only movie that they could find was a horror movie. They shuddered because they weren't big fans on horror movies but since this was the only movie that they could find they decided to watch it. The movie was "IT" and they hoped that it wasn't very scary.

They were screaming whenever something scared them. They were embracing each other for comfort so they didn't feel alone. When the movie was over they had tears on their eyes because of how scared they were. They went to bed but they decided to sleep in the same bed because they didn't feel comfortable sleeping alone. In the middle of the night one of them would wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of nightmares. They were able to go to sleep and they fell asleep embracing each other.


	19. Diet

Vert, Blanc and Noire were not happy at all. They just weighed themselves and saw that they gained some weight. They were really depressed because the last thing that they wanted to see was them gaining weight.

"We need to lose weight" Blanc said

"What should we do?" Vert said

"We just need to diet and exercise. If we do that then we should lose the weight that we gained" Noire said

"But what kind of diet should we go on and what kind of exercise should we do?" Vert asked

"We just need to do it in our own way" Blanc said

Neptune entered the room and noticed the gloomy atmosphere in the room. She also noticed the gloomy aura that her sisters were emitting.

"What's wrong with you girls?" Neptune asked

Blanc decided to be the one to respond to her twin sister's question.

"All of us weighed ourselves and saw that we gained weight" Blanc said

"Oh, that's it? That's all?" Neptune asked

Noire stood up and glared her youngest sister.

"What do you mean that's it? This is a big deal to us!" Noire said

"I'm sorry! No need to be so angry" Neptune said

"Think before you say something or you'll come off as an insensitive person" Noire said

"Yes, ma'am!" Neptune said in a scared tone

Neptune went over "Yes, ma'am!" Neptune said in a scared tone

Neptune went over to the fridge and took out some cake that she made herself. She sat down at the table and started to eat her cake without a care in the world. The other girls looked at her as she ate her cake.

"You know, Neptune, if you continue to eat like that then you'll gain weight and then you'll start to get fat" Vert said

Neptune looked at her older sister and gave her straight answer.

"I don't care" Neptune said

"You should care, because if you get too fat then it'll start to affect your health" Blanc said

"The last time I gained weight wasn't a big deal since I was able to lose it almost instantly" Neptune said

Noire just looked at her younger sister with an unamused look on her face.

"Don't lie" Noire said

"I'm not lying!" Neptune said

Neptune was able to eat the cake and she had her entire attention on her sisters.

"Alright, then come upstairs to the bathroom so we can weigh you" Noire said

Vert and Blanc nodded their heads in agreement. Neptune agreed to do it and went upstairs to the bathroom. Neptune stood on the scale and the other girls waited for the results. When the weight results came in they were shocked to see what her weight was. They saw that Neptune had the same weight like always. She hadn't gained any weight at all.

"That can't be right" Noire said

"Is the scale broken?" Vert asked

"There must be some kind of mistake" Blanc said

Neptune started to feel offended from the comments that her sisters were saying. Neptune turned to them and gave them a pouty face.

"Is it that hard to believe? "Neptune asked

"Yes it is" They said

"I don't have to take this from all of you! I'm going to go hang out with Uni" Neptune said

"Wait!" Noire said

"What?" Neptune asked

"What's your secret?" Noire asked

"You know that I participate in athletic activities. That's part of the reason. The other reason is because I have a fast digestive system. The food in my stomach digest a lot faster" Neptune said

The older sisters just looked at her and wondered what they could do to lose weight like Neptune does when she ends up gaining weight.

"I've got to go" Neptune said

Neptune left the house and went to the gym to wait for Uni. Uni confronted Neptune and told her that she wanted to join the gymnastics team. She asked Neptune to train her because she needed help. To Uni's relief Neptune said that she would be happy to train her.

Unknown to both Uni and Neptune, they were being followed by Neptune's older siblings. They went to the gym and started to their training. Uni was struggling but Neptune was patient with her because she believed that she could do it. An hour passes and Uni was able to improve but she wasn't satisfied with her progress because she believes that she can do much better. She was starting to have doubts.

"I'm starting to believe that I'm not cut out for this" Uni said

"Don't say that. It takes time so be patient. It took me some time to get as good I am now" Neptune said

"Are you sure that I can do it?" Uni said

"Of course! You just need to believe in yourself" Neptune said

"She's right you know" A voice said

The two girls turned around and saw that it was Neptune's older sisters.

"What the–? What are you three doing here?" Neptune asked

"We followed you two here" Blanc said

It was obvious from the look on Neptune's face that she was really annoyed that her sisters had followed her here.

"Why did you follow me here?" Neptune asked

"We wanted to see what kind of exercises that you do" Vert said

"You could've asked if you could come with me instead of following us" Neptune said

"It was more fun this way" Noire said

Uni saw Neptune huff up and give her sisters a pouty face. Uni thought that a pouty Neptune was cute.

"You're Uni right?" Noire said

"Yes, why do you ask?" Uni asked

"When was the last time you gained weight?" Noire asked

"I don't remember. I do know that it was long time ago. I come here to work often and I have a fast digestive system" Uni said

The other girls were shocked that Uni had the same fast digestive system as Neptune.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Blanc asked

"Why do you want to join us?" Uni asked

"We want to lose to weight" Noire said

"Is that it?" Neptune asked

"Of course" Vert said

"Then no you can't" Neptune said

"Why not?" Noire asked

"Look, I'm not saying that you can't work out here but you can't join us in our training because I'm trying to help Uni join the gymnastics team" Neptune said

"But we want to see what kind of exercise that you do" Blanc said

"This serious training and I can't have you distracting her. Just exercise on your own if you want to lose weight. You need to diet and exercise on your own" Neptune said

Vert, Blanc and Noire agreed to leave Neptune and Uni alone. The two girls continued their training. The next time that they were at school Uni tried out and she was able to pass. Uni was happy that she was able to be on the same team as Neptune. She was happy that Neptune would continue to help her improved her performance. Neptune's older sisters were also happy because they were able lose the weight that they gained. Of course it took some time for them to lose all that weights. But at the end of the day, everyone's happy.


	20. The Autmn festival

It was in the middle of November and the autumn festival was about to begin. Uni had her kimono on. It was a black kimono with white flowers all over it. The sash around her stomach was white. Uni's hair was in a ponytail instead of its usual hairstyle. She was with Nepgear who was looking around the entire festival.

Nepgear was wearing a light purple kimono with red floral pattern on it and the sash was dark blue. Nepgear's hair was in a ponytail like Uni's was. Rom and Ram both had white kimonos with blue and pink floral patterns on them and their sashes were black.

Uni then heard a voice near her and her sisters.

"You all look lovely" A voice said

The sisters turned around and saw that it was Vert. Uni saw that Vert was wearing a green kimono with pink flowers on them. Her sash was yellow. She also had her hair up in a side bun. Uni then noticed that Vert's chest was still visible even with the kimono on.

" _Her bust size is ridiculous_ " Uni thought

Vert then saw Rom and Ram. She smiled at them but then she turned her attention towards Nepgear. She embraced Nepgear in a tight hug. Nepgear was having a hard time breathing because Vert's breast were suffocating her.

"You look nice especially, Nepgear" Vert said

Vert then felt someone grab her ear and tugged her away from Nepgear so she could breathe again.

"Can't you go one day without smothering young girls with your breast?" Noire asked

Uni looked at Noire and saw that she was wearing a black kimono like she was. The kimono also had an orange floral pattern. Her sash was light blue. Her hair put up in two buns.

Blanc chose the time to appear. Blanc was wearing a white kimono with a red floral pattern. Her hair was braided into two pigtails like Neptune's was. Her sash was red.

"You know Vert will never stop swooning over cute girls" Blanc said

Nepgear just stared at Blanc. She thought that she looked gorgeous in her outfit. The style of her Kimono suited her so well.

Uni looked over and saw that Neptune finally arrived and her appearance practically took her breath away. Neptune was wearing a purple kimono with pink and white floral patterns on it. Her sash was light purple. Her hair was up in two buns and she allowed some of her hair to hang over her shoulders. The small amount of hair that was hanging over her shoulders were braided.

"Why would Vert need to swoon over young girls when she has younger sisters?" Neptune asked

"Because it doesn't feel right to her" Noire said

The eight girls decided to split up into groups so they could do what they wanted as a pair. Uni was with Neptune, Nepgear was with Blanc, while Vert and Noire were partnered with Rom and Ram since they were still too young to be allowed to roam around on their own.

Nepgear and Blanc were looking at things that peeked their interest. Blanc saw that there were some books while Nepgear was entranced by some gadgets. The stands that they were visiting made so happy because they were looking at the things that they enjoyed the most.

Noire, Vert, Rom and Ram were looking at the various stands. There were some games that they wanted to play and they managed to win some stuffed toys as prizes. Rom and Ram were happy with their toys. Vert and Noire were happy with their prizes as well.

Neptune and Uni were roaming and looking at the stands that were available. They saw that goldfish catching stand and Neptune managed to win one. Uni managed to finally win one after some failed attempts Uni managed to win a stuffed animal at a shooting gallery while Neptune won a stuffed animal at a ring toss. Uni was looking at Neptune the entire time and saw the smile on her face. She was having fun if Neptune was having fun.

"Are you having fun, Uni?" Neptune asked

"Of course I'm having fun" Uni said

"That's good because I'm also having fun" Neptune said

"Well a festival is where someone needs to have fun so it would be pretty hard to not have fun" Uni said

"That's true" Neptune said

After some time passed everyone met up at the bon fire event and music was being played. Everyone started to dance to music and soon it was time for two people to pair up and dance.

"Rom be my partner" Ram said

"I would be happy to be your partner Ram" Rom said

"Do you want to partner up with me Nepgear?" Blanc asked

"S-s-sure" Nepgear said

"Let us dance the night away, Noire" Vert said

"Sure, let's have some fun" Noire said

Neptune looked at Uni and asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Want to dance with me Uni?" Neptune asked

Uni was having a party in her head. She was happy that she was gonna get to dance with her crush.

"Of course I'll be your partner, Neptune" Uni said

Uni took Neptune's hand and took the lead. Nepgear took the lead for Blanc, Ram took the lead for Rom and Vert took the lead for Noire. Not so far away Compa and IF were also dancing and IF was the one who took the lead since Compa was very clumsy.

The dance was over and the festival was almost over and it was time for the fireworks. Everyone was in their spot to watch the fireworks and everyone waited for them to start. Nepgear was blushing because she ended tripping and landed on Blanc. What was really embarrassing was that their lips touched each other when they fell and Nepgear felt horrible for stealing Blanc's first kiss. Blanc said that it was no big deal, she also said that the kiss wasn't that bad.

The fireworks started and they were really amazing to watch because they were really pretty. Neptune was looking at them with a bright smile on her face, Uni was looking them with a smile on her face as well. Right before the fireworks were announced all the girls played with sparklers and those were pretty as well. The fireworks were a lot prettier than the sparklers because they were bigger and had more color to them.

The fireworks were over and everyone was clapping because they loved the fireworks. Neptune touched Uni to get her attention and as soon as Uni turned around she was greeted with a smiling Neptune.

"I had a lot fun being with Uni" Neptune said

Uni blushed and replied.

"I had fun too" Uni said

Uni looked at Neptune and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning towards Neptune's face and kissed her on the lips. Neptune was caught off guard by this bold action that Uni just did. As soon as Uni separated herself from Neptune the only thing she saw was Neptune giving her a blank stare. She was so shocked by Uni's kiss that she shut down all of her functions.

Uni realized what she had just done and was looking at Neptune with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my god! Neptune! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me" Uni said

Uni's voice seemed to bring Neptune back to reality and Neptune looked at her with a troubled smile on her face.

"D-don't worry about it" Neptune said

Uni knew that Neptune was just trying to ease her worry and that made her worry even more. The two them left each other and went to their own homes. The awkward tension between them would continue to affect them until they settle their differences.


	21. Accused of murder

Neptune was walking over to Uni's house because she wanted to show her something. Her hair wasn't in its usual twin braids instead it was an exact replica of Uni's hairstyle except there were pigtails at the edge of her hair. She did make it wavy like Uni's hair was. She decide to try to out and thought that she looked really pretty with this new style and she just had to show it to Uni in person. When she got there she rang the doorbell and Uni was the one who answered it.

When Uni answered the door to she was taken aback because it was Neptune who was standing in front of her. She noticed that Neptune's hair wasn't braided and it was almost an exact replica of hers except for the pigtails on the side. Her hair was wavy. Uni thought that this look made Neptune look like a princess and she couldn't help but blush at her pretty appearance. Neptune asked her what she thought about it.

"I really loved how your hair was so I thought that I would give it a try and show it to you. What do you think?" Neptune asked

"You look very pretty but why did you leave out the pigtails?" Uni asked

"Well, I didn't want to copy your hairstyle completely because I thought that you would be upset if I did that" Neptune said

"That's very thoughtful of you but if you wanted to copy my hairstyle I would've been fine with it" Uni said

"Really?" Neptune asked

"Of course" Uni said

Uni was sad to hear that Neptune only came over to show her the new hair style but Neptune offered to stay with her longer. Uni accepted her offer and after some time passed it was time for Neptune to go home.

Neptune decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway and she was the lookout just in case something decided to pop out. It was dark and she could only see what was ahead of her. Neptune then heard that she stepped on something wet. She was confused because it hasn't rained lately. She shrugged it off and just assumed that it was some drinks that got thrown away.

Neptune continued to walk down the path but she stopped again because she stepped in something again and this time it felt solid. She took out her phone and turned on the flashlight setting to see what it was and to her shock it was a dead body.

The body was a woman with pale skin and long dark pink hair that was in pigtails. The woman also had an eyepatch on over one of her eyes. She recognized the body of the woman too. It was the body of a gang member. Her name was Magic and she often goes by CFW Magic. Neptune couldn't hold it in and screamed at the sight that was in front of her.

Someone heard her scream and they came over to investigate and saw the dead body. They immediately called the police and they arrived in no time. Neptune was arrested because she was now being accused of murder.

BACK AT THE CELESTIA RESIDENCE.

Noire was going through some channels on the TV and there was nothing good on. She stopped on the news since it was always on that channel anyway. Noire was about to leave when she saw that there was a picture of Neptune on the screen.

"Why is Neptune on the news?" Noire asked herself

Noire listened to the news and was shocked to hear that a dead body was discovered. What shocked even more that her little sister was suspect in murdering this woman. Noire was pissed that an 11 year old girl was the prime suspect. Apparently they arrested her because she was seen standing in front of the body. That made her more pissed.

Noire got up and went to the detention center downtown to see her sister. When the guards let her in she saw that there was a guard leading her sister out and as soon Neptune saw Noire she smiled and hurried over to her.

"Noire! I'm glad you're here" Neptune said

"Neptune, what happened?" Noire asked

Neptune froze and looked away. Noire could see the scared look on her face. She could tell that her sister was still in shock upon discovering a dead body.

"Listen Neptune, if you want to get out then I need you tell me what you were doing" Noire said

Neptune looked back up and tried to put on her bravest face and told Noire what she did today.

"I went over to Uni's house and showed her my new hairstyle" Neptune said

Noire already noticed that her hair was an exact replica of Uni's and it looked good n her.

"I stayed over at her house for a while and then when it was time for me to go home I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway so I would make it home faster. It was dark and I could only see what was in front of me thanks to the city lights. That's when I felt something on my feet. I brought my phone and used the flashlight setting to see what it was and that's when I saw the dead body. I screamed and someone heard me. They came over to see who what it was and they saw the dead body. They saw me and they called the police and they showed up in a matter of minutes. They took me in as prime suspect since I was near the body" Neptune said

When Neptune was finished Noire was thinking about what could've happened but she couldn't think of anything since the details were unknown right now. But she knew one thing. She knew her sister could be a prankster at times but she knows that Neptune would never tell a lie. Neptune always tells the truth. It actually takes a lot of willpower for her to lie.

"Alright, now I know what to do" Noire said

"What?" Neptune asked

"I need to hire a lawyer for you. There might be a trial for you and I need to get you one the best ones so they can help you out" Noire said

Neptune looked at her sister and saw that she was willing to do anything to help her.

"Just hang in there, I promise that you will be found innocent" Noire said

"Alright, I'll try my best" Neptune said

"You better" Noire said

Noire went back home and started to do some research on some lawyers. There were a lot of good lawyers but none of them were good enough to help her sister to be declared not guilty. That when she stumbled across one lawyer who known for his unpredictability in the courtroom. Noire decided that this lawyer would be perfect for her sister. Noire was going to hire the famous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, to defend her sister. In this country it doesn't matter how young you are, you can still be sent to prison for crimes.

Noire looked at the upcoming trial that was about to come and she saw that the prosecutor was someone named Miles Edgeworth. Noire hoped that everything would work out because her sister's life was on the line.


	22. The investigation

Phoenix Wright was in his office at the Wright and Co. law offices. He heard his phone ring so he answered whoever was calling.

"This is Phoenix Wright of Wright and Co. law offices, how can I help you?" Phoenix asked

Noire was on the other side of the phone and began to talk to the lawyer.

"Hello Mr. Wright, my name is Noire Celestia and I would like for you to take a case" Noire said

"What case do you want me to take?" Phoenix asked

"My sister, Neptune was taken in as a prime suspect for a murder that took place" Noire said

Noire then proceeded to explain the details to Phoenix and the lawyer was troubled to hear that her sister wasn't even a teenager yet.

"Ms. Celestia, may ask you something?" Phoenix asked

"What is it?" Noire asked

"Why did your sister get taken into custody? She should be free of all charges due to her young age" Phoenix asked

"Well, there's a law in our city that makes everyone face justice no matter how young they are. It doesn't matter how young you are, you'll still be trialed as an adult for your crimes" Noire said

" _That's harsh"_ Phoenix thought

"Understood, I'll take your case" Phoenix said

"You will?" Noire asked

"You can count on me to get an innocent verdict" Phoenix said

"Thank you so much!" Noire said

"You're welcome" Phoenix said

"When will you be here?" Noire asked

"I'll be there in a couple of hours" Phoenix said

"Alright see you then" Noire said

They both hung up and as soon as they did Phoenix's number 1 assistant, Maya Fey, entered the room.

"What's up Nick? I heard you on the phone" Maya asked

"We have a case" Phoenix said

"We do? Finally! It's been a while since our last case" Maya said

Maya jumped over to Phoenix instantly and asked him where they were going.

"So where did the murder take place?" Maya asked

"In Akihabara" Phoenix replied

"Really? I always wanted to go there" Maya said

"I hope you remember that we're going there to work, not goof off" Phoenix said

"I know that!" Maya said

A couple of hours have passed and the young duo were at their destination. Phoenix already got the location of the crime scene but he had to visit his client first before he could investigate the crime scene. They went to the detention center where the girl was being held.

They waited for their client to appear and when she did Maya was shocked because the girl looked younger than her. Phoenix was already informed that she was not even preteen yet.

Neptune looked and saw that her visitors were people that she's never see before. She put her hair bank into her twin braids because she didn't want her hair to be messy.

Neptune looked at the people who came to visit her. The first one was a young man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had spiky hair that reminded of her of a hedgehog. He was wearing a blue suite and a red tie. She also saw that he had some kind of badge on the side of his suite.

The other one was girl who look liked she was in her teen years. She was wearing a white dress and over it was some type of purple sweater. She was also wearing a necklace with big beads and the center looked like one half on a yin-yang symbol except that it was gold color. She had blue beads in her hair and there was small bun at the top of her head and it was being held by some type of blue bracelet. The rest of her hair was flowing down and the end of her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Um…Who are you two?" Neptune asked

The man answered her first.

"I'm Phoenix wright and I'll be the one who will be defending you" Phoenix said

"So, you're the lawyer that my sister hired" Neptune said

"That's right" Phoenix said

"And I'm Maya Fey, Nick's assistant" Maya said

"Nick? I thought your name was name was Phoenix" Neptune said

"My name is Phoenix, Nick is just a nickname that was given to me" Phoenix said

Neptune nodded and looked back over to Maya.

"You don't look like a lawyer" Neptune said

"I help out a lot. I'm actually a spirit medium" Maya said

"Spirit medium?" Neptune asked

"Basically, I channel the spirits of people who are already dead" Maya said

Neptune nodded again. Maya then commented on how young she looked and Phoenix told her how the law works here. Maya was not happy to hear that but there was nothing she could say that would change anything. Phoenix asked her what happened. Neptune told them the same story that she told Noire. With the information they received they headed over to the crime scene. When they got here they heard someone screaming. The screaming voice sounded angry and from the sound of it, whoever was screaming was definitely female. They saw that the person who was screaming was a tall girl with black pigtails.

"LET ME IN ALREADY!" Noire shouted

Noire was currently yelling at a detective. He was wearing a trench coat and under the coat was a white oxford shirt. She was also wearing a red tie. He was also wearing blue pants and black shoes. One of side of his hair was spiky. He had whiskers on his face and had a bandage on his face.

"Is that detective gumshoe?" Maya asked

"It sure is. I wonder what he's doing here" Phoenix said

Gumshoe was struggling to keep the girl under control.

"Look pal! I keep telling you that you can't enter the crime scene" Gumshoe said

"MY SISTER'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO INVESTIGATE!" Noire yelled

"I can't let you in pal!" Gumshoe said

Gumshoe looked up and saw two people that he was very familiar with.

"Yo! What are two doing here?" Gumshoe asked

Noire turned around and saw two odd people. She recognized the man because there were so many pictures of him on the internet.

"You're Phoenix Wright, correct?" Noire asked

"That's me" Phoenix said

"Good, now get this oaf of a detective to let me pass" Noire said

Gumshoe felt offended by the name that Noire just called him.

"O-oaf?" Gumshoe asked in shocked

"You must be Noire Celestia" Phoenix said

"That's right, now convince this guy to let me pass!" Noire said

"I'm sorry but only people working on the case are permitted to investigate" Phoenix said

"WHAT?!" Noire asked

"Please calm down, you'll just have to deal with it" Maya said

"Who are you?" Noire asked

"Maya Fey and I'm Nick's assistant" Maya said

"Are you stupid or something?" Noire asked

"What?" Maya asked

"You do realize that his name his Phoenix not Nick. I would think you would know that since you're his assistant" Noire said

"It's just a nickname!" Maya said

"Nickname or not I can tell that you're not lawyer based on your clothes. In the other words you have no right to investigate" Noire said

"Hey! Listen you! I'm his assistant and I have the right to investigate" Maya said

"Really? Are you the self-proclaimed assistant and took that position without consulting him first?" Noire asked

"NO! I was allowed to get involved with these cases!" Maya said

"Noire" Phoenix said

"What?" Noire asked

"Maybe you should go cool your head somewhere right now" Phoenix said

Noire wanted to shout again but she stopped herself and went off somewhere. Maya had pouty look on her face. She was angry that someone younger than her talked so rudely to her.

"She's got some nerve!" Maya said

"Let it go, Maya" Phoenix said

"But–"Maya said

"She's really worried about her sister and she was trying to help her and not being able to do anything made her upset" Phoenix said

"I guess when you put it like that it does make sense for her to be angry" Maya said

Phoenix turned back over to Detective Gumshoe.

"Thanks for stopping her pal. She would not go away" Gumshoe said

"So what are you doing here, Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked

"I was sent here to investigate the murder by Mr. Edgeworth pal!" Gumshoe said

"I'm guessing that Edgeworth is going to be the prosecutor for this case" Phoenix said

"Of course!" Gumshoe said

Phoenix decided to ask the young detective some questions about the murder.

"So what happened here?" Phoenix asked

"The victim was discovered around 8:10 p.m. According to the autopsy report the time death occurred around 7:00 p.m." Gumshoe said

Phoenix received the autopsy report and asked the question on how the victim was killed.

"So how did the victim die?" Phoenix asked

"There are multiple stab wounds on the body and there were slash marks on her wrists and neck. She bled to death pal" Gumshoe said

"What a way to go" Maya said

"Do you mind if we investigate the crime scene?" Phoenix asked

"Go ahead pal" Gumshoe said

They went over to the crime scene and they saw the mangled body.

"What a way to go" Maya said

"It's too bad, I actually liked her" A voice said

Both of them felt a chill go down their spines when they heard the voice. It sounded very sadistic. They turned around and saw a tall woman with purplish blue hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt and some ripped jeans along with some high heel sandals.

"And you are?" Maya asked

"My name is Iris Naraka" Iris said

" _Why am I sensing bad vibes from her?_ " Phoenix thought

"So, you were close to the victim?" Maya asked

"Yes I was, we were in the same gang" Iris said

"You're in a gang?" Phoenix asked

"Sure was, actually I still am. You better be careful" Iris said

"We'll keep that in mind" Phoenix said

Phoenix asked Iris for the victim's name.

"So could you tell us her name?" Phoenix asked

"Magic Sparks, but most people call her CFW Magic" Iris said

"Why?" Maya asked

"It's just a title, think nothing of it" Iris said

"What kind of title is CFW?" Phoenix asked

"Oh my! It look like I'm gonna have to teach how to respect one's title" Iris said

Iris took out her whip and flogged Phoenix with it.

"OW!" Phoenix yelled

"Wow! It's been a while since you've been whipped, Nick" Maya said

"So you've been whipped by someone else? Could you tell me who it was that whipped you?" Iris asked

"Well she's a prosecutor named Franziska Von Karma" Phoenix said

Phoenix and Maya saw a sparkle appear in Iris' eyes.

"Little Franny whipped you? How has she been?" Iris asked

"She's been good" Phoenix said

"Hold on! Do you know Ms. Von Karma?" Maya asked

"We're childhood friends. I was the one who introduced her to whips in the first place" Iris said

The lawyer duo widened their eyes in shock when they heard that this woman was the one who introduced Von Karma to whips.

"Why would you do that?" Phoenix asked

"She told me that her dream was to become a prosecutor like her dad so I told her that the only way to get answers from people and how to make people keep secrets" Iris said

"And that method was whipping people?" Maya asked

"Of course. People who are in pain will do anything to make it stop" Iris said

Iris said her goodbyes and left. They examined the body and found some evidence. They found a knife and they knew that the knife was the murder weapon. They also found some glass shards on the ground. Phoenix noticed that some of the shards were different from the others. He looked and saw that there was a broken window. He also found some dark blue hair in the victim's left hand.

They got all the evidence that they needed and prepared for the upcoming trial.


	23. The trial part 1

The next morning everyone was in the district court room's lobby. Everyone was waiting for the trial to start. Phoenix looked at his client, Neptune Celestia, and saw how nervous she was. He understood why she was nervous she was being tried for murder after all.

"Please try to calm down, Ms. Celestia" Phoenix said

"I can't help it" Neptune said

"I understand that you're nervous but try to relax" Phoenix said

Neptune tried to calm herself down and she was able to calm down a little bit but she was still nervous. Maya took this time to ask her something that has been on her mind lately ever since they came here.

"By the way, there's something I want to ask you" Maya asked

"What is it?" Neptune asked

"I noticed that there were a lot of people that looked like each other because their bodies look alike but their appearances are completely different. Why is that?" Maya asked

"Well Akihabara has a nickname and it's known as fraternal city because a lot fraternal twins are born here. Twins that look exactly alike are rare here. At least that's what I heard" Neptune said

"That's very interesting" Maya said

"What's more interesting is that anyone can be suspected for murder no matter what age you are" Phoenix said

"That's just how it is and I'm the unlucky one that got caught up in it" Neptune said

"That is quite unfortunate" Maya said

"Maya!" Phoenix said

"It's ok. What she said was the truth. I don't really have the best luck. In most of my luck tends to be bad" Neptune said

" _Neptune and Maggey Byrde would get along since both of them have bad luck"_ Phoenix thought

An announcement came on telling everyone that the trial was about to begin. Everyone went inside took their seats. The judge was already there. The judge was bald but he had a long gray beard and he was wearing the standard judge uniform. The judge slammed his gavel against the sound block on his desk, indicating that trial had started.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Neptune Celestia" Judge said

The judge looked at accused for and was surprised to see how young she was.

"You're awfully young for someone being trialed for murder" Judge said

"I understand that you're shocked but things work differently here, your honor" Neptune said

"I see. Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Judge asked

Phoenix was on the left side of the court room and Maya was standing next to him.

"The defense is ready your honor" Phoenix said

There was a man on the left side. The man was wearing a red coat with red pants along with some black shoes. Underneath the red coat was a black vest and underneath the black vest was a white shirt. He also had some kind of white ascot around his neck. Neptune assumed that this man was Miles Edgeworth, the famous prosecutor and Phoenix's rival.

The Prosecution is ready your honor" Edgeworth said

"Very well then. The prosecution will now give his opening statement" Judge said

"The accused, Neptune Celestia, was going home and took a shortcut through an alleyway. And that's when the body of the victim, Magic Sparks, was discovered in the alleyway. Ms. Celestia screamed and someone heard her scream and called the police when they saw the scene in front of them. The person who made the call made sure that Ms. Celestia would stay put until the police arrived. When the police arrived Ms. Celestia was arrested for being a suspect for murder" Edgeworth said

" _She got held down? She didn't tell me that got pinned down" Phoenix thought_

"I don't know why she didn't mentioned being pinned down but we can question her about it later" Maya said

Phoenix knew that Maya was right so he focused all of his attention on the trial at hand.

"I call detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand" Edgeworth said

Gumshoe was standing at the stand.

"Witness, give us your name and occupation" Edgeworth said

"My name is Dick Gumshoe and I'm a detective in charge of homicidal cases, sir!" Gumshoe said

"Please tell us what the investigation was like when you arrived at the scene" Edgeworth said

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe said

 **{Gumshoe's testimony}**

We got a call at around 8:10 p.m. We got there at 8:15 p.m. and saw the body of the victim. Then we saw the accused was being held down. Seeing that she was struggling we took her in as a suspect for the murder of Magic Sparks. There were cuts and stab wounds all over her body. There were even some cuts on her neck and wrists. The lacerations and blood loss was how she ended up dying" Gumshoe said

Phoenix listened to the testimony that Gumshoe gave them and knew that it was going to be tough finding a contradiction in his testimony but he knew that he would find it.

"Mr. Wright" Judge said

"Yes, your honor?" Phoenix asked

"You may begin your cross examination" Judge said

"Right away, your honor" Phoenix said

 **{Cross Examination}**

"We got a call at 8:10 p.m.

HOLD IT!

"Who was the person that called you?" Phoenix asked

"It was female by the name of Kurome and she was the one who was holding down the murderer pal" Gumshoe said

"Just because she was being held down doesn't mean she was the murderer" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"If a murderer tried to escape after they were spotted by the body of their victim it's only natural that someone would pin them down since they can't risk them getting away" Edgeworth said

"That's true but we still don't know the details" Phoenix said

"Then I suggest that you shut that mouth of yours and let Gumshoe finish his testimony" Edgeworth said

Phoenix didn't have a comeback for Edgeworth's insult so he just stayed silent. Maya spoke up next.

"Are you just gonna let him insult you like that Nick?" Maya asked

"I don't really have comeback for that" Phoenix said

Maya pouted at Phoenix's statement. The testimony continued after that.

"We got there at 8:15 p.m. and saw the body of the victim"

HOLD IT!

"So you got a call at 8:10 and made to the crime scene in 5 minutes?" Phoenix asked

"Sure did Pal. One of our mottos is quick response and we got there in time to catch the murder before she got away" Gumshoe said

"Let's not assume that she's the murder yet" Phoenix said

"The defense has a point. We can only call her a murder after all the evidence is displayed" Judge said

"And the body was Magic Sparks right?" Phoenix asked

"Sure was, pal!" Gumshoe said

The testimony then continued.

"Then we saw the accused being held down"

HOLD IT!

"And who was the one that was holding Ms. Celestia down?" Phoenix said

"It was a girl with dark blue hair. We asked her who she was and she said that she Kurome" Gumshoe said

"You mean the caller was the one that was pinning down my client?" Phoenix asked

"You bet pal" Gumshoe said

"She could've gotten away if she wasn't there" Edgeworth said

The testimony then continues.

"Seeing that she was being held down we took her in as suspect for the murder of Magic Sparks"

HOLD IT!

"So you took her in because she was being pinned down?" Phoenix asked

"Yup!" Gumshoe said

"But why didn't apprehend Kurome since she also near the crime scene?" Phoenix asked

OBJECTION!

"It doesn't matter why she wasn't arrested. We need to focus on the present instead of the past" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"The only way to uncover to the truth is think about the past and discovered what happened so we can find out the truth" Phoenix said

"That's why I want to know why she wasn't arrested as well" Phoenix said

"She already told us everything she knew pal! There was no reason to arrest her without proof. We arrested Ms Celestia because some of her fingerprints were found on some broken glass" Gumshoe said

The testimony continues.

"There were cuts and stab wounds all over the body"

HOLD IT!

"So she had cut and stab wounds all over her body?" Phoenix asked

"Sure was and it was gruesome sight pal" Gumshoe said

"What was the murder weapon?" Phoenix asked

"According to the autopsy report the murder weapon was a sharp pocket knife" Gumshoe said

"A pocket knife?" Phoenix asked

"Even a small knife can be a deadly weapon" Edgeworth said

"That is true" Phoenix said

Hey, Nick" Maya said

"What is it Maya?" Phoenix asked

"Can a pocket knife really kill someone?" Maya asked

"It can be if you know how to use it" Phoenix said

The testimony continues.

"There were even some cuts on her wrists and neck"

HOLD IT!

"So the killer slit her wrist and neck?" Phoenix said

"That's right pal and the killer wanted to make sure that she would die" Gumshoe said

The testimony continues.

"The laceration and blood loss was she ended up dying"

HOLD IT!

So she met her end due to blood loss?" Phoenix asked

"Yup and even she did survive the attack she would've died from the infection of the lacerations" Gumshoe said

"Injuries that are left untreated can get infected and that can be fatal" Edgeworth said

Phoenix felt that something was off about that last statement and looked at the court record. He looked at the picture of the body and then saw that there was something that he over looked. He decided to present this piece of evidence to the court.

OBJECTION!

"I'm afraid that there was something that you over looked detective" Phoenix said

"R-really?" Gumshoe asked

"Take a look at this picture of the victim's body. Now look at the chest area" Phoenix said

"Mr. Wright! I will not have perversion here in my courtroom" Judge said

"You've sunken to a new low haven't you Wright?" Edgeworth asked

"NICK!" Maya said

"W-wait a minute just hear me out first" Phoenix said

Everyone decided to hear him out.

"If you look at the chest area you can clearly see a blood stain on her chest" Phoenix said

"A blood stain on her chest? But what does this mean?" Judge said

"It's simple your honor. She was stabbed there as well" Phoenix said

Everyone started to talk and the judge slammed his gavel to silence them.

"Order! Order in the court! I will have order!" Judge said

The judge then looked at Phoenix and questioned him.

"Mr. Wright! What is the meaning of this?" Judge asked

"The victim was stabbed in the chest by the killer. But there is something else that was also over looked" Phoenix said

"Are you telling me that we over looked something else?" Gumshoe asked

"Yes" Phoenix said

"Then show us some proof. Show us the evidence that tells us that what was overlooked" Edgeworth said

Phoenix knew where to point at so he was able to show the evidence immediately.

TAKE THAT!

"If you look at her head you can also see that there's some blood there as well. This means that she's been stabbed in the head as well. There's also a cut on her forehead but that was overlooked because her bangs were covering the cut. The killer realized that she was still alive so she went for the killing blow and that was a stab to chest.

OBJECTION!

"But the bangs aren't covering the cut completely" Edgeworth said

Edgeworth then look looked at Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe, I'm looking forward to your next salary payment" Edgeworth said

"Aw man!" Gumshoe said

"So Ms. Celestia stabbed her in the chest after the stab to her head didn't kill her. Thanks for providing me with the evidence that I need to put her away" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"Sorry, Edgeworth but there was no possible way for my client to do that" Phoenix said

"And why is that?" Edgeworth asked

"Because of her height" Phoenix said

"Her height?" Edgeworth asked

"The victim is full grown woman and my client is a child. There was no way that she would be able to stab the victim in the head and chest since the victim is taller than she is. In other words the fact that my client committed this crime is impossible!" Phoenix said

Edgeworth doubled over. His rival had once again found a way around his hypothesis.

"I have to agree with the defense. Someone who is a lot shorter than an adult woman would be able to stab those areas due to her height" Judge said

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth was smiling and waggled his finger at Phoenix.

"Then allow me to shed some light by calling another witness" Edgeworth said

"The prosecution calls Arfoire Quartet to the stand" Edgeworth said

The judge slammed his gavel down.

I think this court needs break. So we will be taking a 10 minute recess.

Everyone was now in the lobby. Neptune was smiling at Phoenix.

"That's was amazing Mr. Wright! I can see why you're famous defense attorney" Neptune said

"Don't praise me yet, the trial isn't over yet" Phoenix said

Neptune nodded and then said something that caught the attention of both Maya and Phoenix.

"I can't believe Arfy is being called to the stand" Neptune said

"Arfy? Who's Arfy?" Maya asked

"She's the principal of my school" Neptune said

"You mean Arfoire Quartet?" Phoenix asked

"Yup" Neptune said

"You call her Arfy? Why do you call her that?" Phoenix asked

"Her normal name is too hard to say so I shortened it. She doesn't really like it that much" Neptune said

" _I don't blame her for not liking it since that name make it sound like that she's a dog"_ Phoenix thought

It was now time to go back into the courtroom so the trial would continue.


	24. The trial part 2

Court was now back in session. Neptune was back in the defendant chair. The judge banged his gavel and made his announcement. But Before they went back in Phoenix received Neptune's locket.

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Neptune Celestia. Last time the Prosecution has called in a witness. Is the witness ready?" Judge asked

"Yes, your honor" Edgeworth said

"Very well then bring the witness in" Judge said

"Yes your honor. The prosecution called Arfoire Quartet to the stand" Edgeworth said

On the stand was a woman with white hair. She was wearing a business suite similar to Rei Ryghts except she wasn't wearing a tie.

Arfoire looked at Neptune and smirked at her.

"Got yourself into trouble once again I see" Arfoire said

"S-sorry" Neptune said

Phoenix noticed that Neptune looked really nervous in front of her principle.

"Witness, give us your name and occupation" Edgeworth said

"Arfoire Quartet, principle of Game academy" Arfoire said

"Please give us your testimony on what the defendant was doing the last time you saw her" Edgeworth said

"Very well" Arfoire said

 **{Arfoire's testimony}**

"The last time I saw was on Friday and she was talking to a girl"

"That's when I saw her on Sunday"

"I saw her standing in front of Magic"

"To think that she would kill my friend like that is unthinkable"

When Arfoire was done with her testimony Phoenix was looking at her with a suspicious look on his face. There was a contradiction in her testimony and he knew it. He was going to find that contradiction no matter what.

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross examination" Judge said

 **{Cross Examination}**

"The last time I saw her was on Friday and she was talking to a girl"

HOLD IT!

"Who was the girl that she was talking

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Arfoire asked

"Ms. Celestia, would you mind telling us this friend is?" Judge asked

"I was talking to my best friend, Uni Console" Neptune said

"And what were you talking about?" Edgeworth asked

"We were talking about our latest practice for the gymnastics team" Neptune said

"Gymnastics team?" Phoenix asked

"Neptune is on the gymnastics team and is naturally one of the best athletes in the entire school" Arfoire said

"And what time did you see the two of them together?" Phoenix asked

"It was around 4:30 p.m." Arfoire said

The testimony continues.

"That's when I saw her on Sunday" Arfoire said

HOLD IT!

"Where did you see her?" Phoenix asked

"At that crime scene obviously and it was at 8:12 p.m." Arfoire said

"And what you doing in that alleyway?" Phoenix asked

OBJECTION!

"It doesn't matter what she was there all that matters is that she saw the defendant at the scene of the crime" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"It does matter why she was there because she was at the crime scene where my client was" Phoenix said

"The defense does have a point. Ms. Quartet please tell us what you were doing at the crime scene" Judge said

"I was taking a shortcut like she was. I jogging and decided to take a shortcut like Neptune was doing" Arfoire said

The Testimony continues.

"I saw her standing in front of Magic"

HOLD IT!

"Are you sure it was her?" Phoenix asked

"There's no one else in our school who has purple, braided pigtails and the girl who was there had that exact hairstyle. There was no doubt that Neptune was there" Arfoire said

"Interesting, please add that to your testimony" Judge said

The testimony continues.

"To think that she would kill my friend is unthinkable"

HOLD IT!

"What was your relation to the witness?" Phoenix asked

"We used to be in the same gang together but then I decided to give up that life to become the principle of the school but we stayed in touched with each other" Arfoire said

"And what makes you think that she was able to commit this crime? We were able to prove that she wouldn't have been able to do that because of her height" Phoenix said

"It is true that Neptune is one of the shortest students in the academy along with her twin sister. But that just because she was short doesn't mean she wasn't capable of committing this crime. She could've made Magic crouch and when that would happen she would then proceed to slash her" Arfoire said

Phoenix was hunched over and was sweating bullets.

"And how exactly would she be able to make the victim crouch?" Phoenix asked

"By knocking the wind out of her" Arfoire said

"Knocking the wind out of her?" Edgeworth asked

"She knows some martial arts and there is a possibility that she was able to fight her off before she went in for the killing blow" Arfoire said

"That does makes sense" Judge said

The testimony continues.

"There's no one else in our school who has purple, braided pigtails and the girl who was there had that exact hairstyle there. There's no doubt that it was Neptune"

OBJECTION!

"So you claim that Neptune was there at the crime scene based on her hair style?" Phoenix asked

"That's right. Those braided pigtails are a dead giveaway. No pun intended" Arfoire said

"Let's refrain from making jokes about the dead" Edgeworth said

Phoenix looked at Arfoire and shook his head.

"Sorry but there's no way you could tell that it was my client you saw at the crime scene" Phoenix said

"And why is that?" Arfoire asked

"You said that my client is the only one who was purple braided pigtails but during the night of the murder her hair wasn't braided!" Phoenix said

Arfoire cringed when her lie was exposed.

Everyone in the court started to talk and the judge banged his gavel to silence them.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, what is the meaning of this? "Judge asked

"It's simple your honor. Her hair style was different on the night of the crime. Which means that there's no way that this witness could tell that it was her" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"And I suppose that you have the evidence to back up your claim" Edgeworth said

Phoenix was sweating and Maya was able to save him.

"Nick, remember the locket she gave you? Look at the picture inside" Maya said

Phoenix remembered that Neptune showed him the picture inside the locket. He remembered that her hairstyle was different in the photo.

"Well, Mr. Wright? Do you have evidence?" Judge said

"Of course he doesn't your honor" Edgeworth said

"Sorry but I actually do have proof to back up my theory" Phoenix said

"W-what?" Edgeworth asked

"Please show is the evidence that the defendant's hair was different on the night of the murder" Judge said

Phoenix took out the locket and presented it to the court.

TAKE THAT!

"Here's my evidence" Phoenix said

"That looks like a locket" Judge said

"And how does this locket prove that the defendant's hair was different on the night of the murder?" Edgeworth asked

""Your honor. Would please allow the defendant to open the locket to show us the evidence that we need?" Phoenix asked

OBJECTION!

"Your honor, this is a waste of time" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"There's a photo inside this locket that back up my theory and only the defendant can open it" Phoenix said

The judge slammed his gavel on the sound box.

"I will allow the defendant to open the locket. However if there is nothing in there then you will be penalized" Judge said

"Understood, your honor" Phoenix said

Phoenix handed the locket over to Neptune and she managed to open and gave it back to Phoenix. He then showed the court the photo that was inside the locket.

"It's as the defense says. The defendant's hairstyle is different" Judge said

"As you can see there no way this witness could tell that it was my client" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"Even if her hairstyle is different in this photo there no way that it was like that at the crime scene" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"It was" Phoenix said

"If you say that it was then where's your evidence?" Edgeworth asked

Phoenix was sweating again. But he was saved again but this time he was saved by his own client.

OBJECTION!

Everyone was looking over to the person who shouted that and they saw that it as the defendant.

"S-sorry but I would like to say something if that's okay" Neptune said

"Go ahead" Judge said

"That photo was actually taken on the day of the murder" Neptune said

Edgeworth hunched over. He was in shock that the defendant managed to turn things around for the defense.

Everyone started to talk but the judge slammed his gavel to silence them.

"Order! Order in the court! Defendant, please explain yourself at once!" Judge said

"That photo was taken on the same day as the murder. There are actually another locket and the other one belongs Uni Console" Neptune said

"And how can you prove that this photo was taken on the d same day as the murder?" Edgeworth asked

"Uni and I wrote the date that the photo was taken on the back of the photo" Neptune said

"What?!" Edgeworth asked in shock

Phoenix looked on the back of the photo and sure enough the date was there.

"Your honor look on the back of the photo and you'll see the date that the photo was taken" Phoenix said

The judge looked on the back and saw the date.

"The date is actually there and it's was taken on the same day as the crime" Judge said

The judge then looked at the witness and questioned her.

"Witness! Was is the meaning of this?" Judge said

Arfoire was sweating bullets at this point. She was also gritting her teeth. She was nervous because her lie was exposed.

"All I saw was the purple hair maybe the pigtails from the new hairstyle confused me" Arfoire said

"Witness we need to know what you saw. Please revise your testimony" Judge said

"Y-yes your honor" Arfoire said

 **{Arfoire's Testimony part 2}**

"I was actually on a jog that night and I heard a scream come from an alleyway. So I decided to check it out"

"The alleyway was dark so I couldn't see properly that's why I though those pigtails were braided"

"But I was convinced that it was her because of the purple hair and short figure"

"I saw someone call the police and I decided to manhandle her"

"As soon as the police arrived I handed her over to them"

"Hmmm seems convincing. Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination" Judge said

 **{Cross Examination}**

"I was actually on a jog that night and I heard a scream come from an alleyway. So I decided to check it out"

HOLD IT!

"What made you decide to check it out what was going on?" Phoenix asked

"Curiosity, I was curious and wanted to see what was going on" Arfoire said

"That does seem to be the reasonable thing to do" Judge said

The testimony continues.

"The alleyway was dark so I couldn't see properly that's why I though those pigtails were braided"

HOD IT!

"And why didn't you clarify this in your first testimony?" Phoenix asked

"I didn't think that it mattered since she was still there at the time" Arfoire said

"MS. Quartet this is a court of law. Lying in unacceptable" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"I will not have you badgering my witness, Mr. Wright" Edgeworth said

"The prosecution has a point. Mr. Wright you will refrain from badgering the witness" Judge said

" _I was questioning her motive to lie to the court but it looks like I'm not gonna get an answer_ " Phoenix thought

"Hang in there Nick. She has to be lying" Maya said

"But I was convinced that it was her because of the purple hair and short figure"

HOLD IT!

"Isn't there anyone else who goes by that description?" Phoenix asked

"No. But there is someone who has the same shade of purple hair as Neptune" Arfoire said

"And who would that be?" Judge asked

"Nepgear Console, the younger twin sister of Uni" Arfoire said

"Then how do you know that it wasn't Nepgear who was there?" Edgeworth asked

"Nepgear is taller than Neptune and the small figure matched Neptune's perfectly" Arfoire said

The testimony continues.

"I saw someone call the police and I decided to manhandle her"

HOLD IT!

"And the person who called her was Kurome Ankokboshi?" Phoenix asked

"That's right and while she was calling the police I tackled her to the ground to stop her from escaping" Arfoire said

"But according to Detective Gumshoe's testimony it Kurome who tackled her to the ground after she called the police" Phoenix said

"Kurome must've lied to the detective. I don't the reason why but I was the one who restrained her" Arfoire said

Phoenix looked over at his client and she nodded which was a shock to him.

" _So it Ms. Quartet who restrained her instead of Ms. Ankokboshi"_ Phoenix thought

The testimony continues.

"As soon as the police arrived I handed her over to them" Arfoire said

HOLD IT!

"So you kept your hold on her the entire time?" Phoenix asked

"That's right. I didn't want her to get away" Arfoire said

"And what was Kurome doing at the time?" Phoenix asked

"I wasn't really paying attention but I assumed that she was looking for clues to prove Neptune's guilt" Arfoire said

The judge slammed his gavel to stop the testimony.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Quartet" Judge said

"No problem. I think I'll stay here for the rest of the trial" Arfoire said

"Before you leave could you tell us why you lied to the court?" Phoenix asked

OBJECTION!

"Mr. Wright, it doesn't matter why she lied to the court in her previous testimony. What matters now is that we have the truth on what happened when the body was discovered" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"She was trying to convict her without knowing all the facts Mr. Edgeworth. The court has a right to know" Phoenix said

Edgeworth was about to respond but was interrupted by Arfoire.

"Very well, I shall tell you" Arfoire said

Everyone was waiting for her story.

"I tried to get her convicted because I hate her" Arfoire said

"You hate her? Why do you hate her?" Maya asked

"She's an annoying trouble maker and she would often pull pranks on some of the students in the academy. She pranked me as well. It wasn't a bad prank but the fact that she was willing to prank the principle meant that she didn't respect me. Therefore I tried to make her life in the academy very difficult but she manages to keep a smile on her face and pretend that nothing happens to her" Arfoire said

The judge looked at Arfoire and gave her his opinion.

"Even if you hate someone that much doesn't give the right to try to get someone falsely convicted. Please try to put aside your differences when justice is trying to find the true culprit" Judge said

"Yes your honor" Arfoire said

When Arfoire left Phoenix was thinking of a way to get closer to the truth.

"So Ms. Celestia was found at the scene of the crime by Kurome and Arfoire. Kurome called the police and Arfoire restrained her. It looks like she was the one who did it after all. At this point I'm ready to hand down my verdict" Judge said

"Nick! We need to do something or Neptune will be found guilty" Maya said

"I know that and I think I know what to do next" Phoenix said

"Well don't just stand there! Do something" Maya asked

Phoenix slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Your honor I have a request" Phoenix said

"What is it Mr. Wright?" Judge asked

"The defense would like to call another witness" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed his hand down on his desk.

"All the evidence is pointed towards your client Mr. Wright. Prolonging this trial is meaningless" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"Sorry Mr. Edgeworth but this witness is the key to uncovering the truth to this entire case" Phoenix said

"If you truly believe that this witness can help then I will allow you to call her to the stand" Judge said

"The defense would like to call Uni Console to the stand" Phoenix said

Uni was now on the stand and she nervous because of all the people that she was in front of.

"Witness give us your name and occupation" Edgeworth said

"Uni Console, student at Game Academy" Uni said

"Ms. Console, did my client come over to your house on the night of the murder?" Phoenix asked

"Yes she did" Uni said

"Please testify to the court what happened before the body was discovered" Phoenix said

 **{Uni's Testimony}**

"Neptune arrived at my house at 6:00 p.m."

"She wanted to show me her new hairstyle"

"She decided to stick around until 8:00 p.m."

"We were doing other activities and had so much fun"

"When I heard that she was accused of murder I was in shock and I refused to believe that she would do such a thing"

"So I tried to go investigate the crime scene to find clues that'll prove her innocence"

"But that Gumshoe guy wouldn't let me through and I heard some yelling before I could leave"

"I saw that it was Neptune's older sister Noire and she tried to get through as well but she wasn't allowed access ether"

Everyone that's close to Neptune tried to get access to the area but all of them were denied access"

The judge looked at the witness and stated his opinion.

"It seems that the defendant is very popular" Judge said

"She's actually one of the most popular girls in school" Uni said

"That's impressive. Anyway Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination" Judge said

 **{Cross Examination}**

"Neptune arrived at my house at 6:00 p.m."

HOLD IT!

"Are you sure it was 6:00 p.m. at that time?" Phoenix asked

"Of course I am, I looked at the clock before I answered the door because as soon as someone rang our doorbell because I wasn't expecting anyone to show up" Uni said

Phoenix thought about what she said and was convinced that she was telling the truth.

"Very well, please continue" Phoenix said

"She wanted to show me her new hairstyle"

HOLD IT!

"You mean the hairstyle that you currently have?" Phoenix asked

"That's right and it looked cute. She must've came over as soon as she thought of mimicking my hairstyle" Uni said

"And what happened next?" Edgeworth asked

"She decided to stick around until 8:00 p.m."

HOLD IT!

"What made her decide to stay with you until 8:00 p.m.?" Phoenix asked

"Her main reason was to show me her new hairstyle but she said that she would stay with me for a while because she didn't want to just leave right after showing me her new look" Uni said

"How generous of her" Judge said

The testimony continues.

"We were doing other activities and had so much fun"

HOLD IT!

"What were these activities that you two did?" Phoenix asked

"Watching TV, playing video games and brushing each other's hair. Stuff like that" Uni said

The testimony continues.

"But that Gumshoe guy wouldn't let me through and I heard some yelling before I could leave"

OBJECTION!

"Ms. Console I afraid there's a contradiction in your testimony" Phoenix said

"W-what do you mean?" Uni asked

"You said that Detective Gumshoe didn't let through but before you could leave you heard yelling from Noire Celestia. That's impossible!" Phoenix said

Uni cringed at this logic.

The judge banged his gavel to stop the chatter in the court.

"Order! Order! Order! Mr. Wright! Please explain at once!" Judge said

"This witness says that she couldn't get through because of Detective Gumshoe. But she as soon as she was about to leave she heard Noire yelling" Phoenix said

"What are you getting Mr. Wright?" Edgeworth asked

"It's impossible because we arrived at the scene of the crime shortly after Noire did and this witness was not there at all" Phoenix said

The judge looked at the witness and demanded an explanation.

"Witness explain yourself at once" Judge said

Uni sighed and knew that this would get her in trouble but she knew that she had no choice.

"I was afraid of being in trouble if I told the truth" Uni said

"Please revise your testimony and tell us the truth this time" Judge said

"Yes, your honor" Uni said

 **{Uni's Testimony Part 2}**

"The truth is that as I heard that Neptune was being accused of murder, I went to the crime scene immediately"

"I saw the police there and while they had their backs turned I slipped into the crime scene without being spotted"

"I saw the crime scene and was horrified at the scene"

"I investigated as best I could and the biggest clue was the giant pocket knife that was sticking out of the body"

"It would be impossible for her to wield that weapon since it reeked of eggplants"

"I sneaked back out without being spotted"

"Ms. Console! Infiltrating a crime scene is a serious offense" Judge said

"That's why I was trying to hide the fact that I did it" Uni said

"You didn't tamper the crime scene did you?" Edgeworth said

"No, I left everything the way it was" Uni said

"Very good. Mr. Wright your cross examination please" Judge said

 **{Cross Examination}**

"The truth is that as I heard that Neptune was being accused of murder, I went to the crime scene immediately"

HOLD IT!

"How long did it take you get there?" Phoenix asked

"Around 10 minutes" Uni said

"10 minutes? But the police were able to get there in 5 minutes" Phoenix said

"Well the police have a car and I don't so of course it would take longer to get there on foot" Uni said

"That's understandable, please proceed" Judge said

The testimony continues.

"It would be impossible for her to wield that weapon since it reeked of eggplants"

HOLD IT!

"Why would a knife that smelled like eggplants stop her from using it? "Phoenix asked

"Because Neptune is allergic to eggplants" Uni said

"And how did you know about the eggplant smell?" Edgeworth asked

"I was near the body when I smelt an eggplant smell coming from the knife. There were even small pieces of eggplant on the knife" Uni said

"This is big clue. Please add that to your testimony" Judge said

"Alright" Uni said

The testimony continues.

"I was near the body when I smelt an eggplant smell coming from the knife. There were even small pieces of eggplant on the knife" Uni said

OBJECTION!

"Ms. Console, is this the knife that your referring to?" Phoenix asked

Uni saw Phoenix bring out a familiar pocket knife.

"That's it! That's the knife that smelt like eggplants!" Uni said

"Your honor, I have a request to test this theory on the defendant's eggplant allergy" Edgeworth said

"Mr. Wright, your opinion?" Judge asked

"The defense agrees with the prosecution"

"Very well. Defendant please hold the knife so we can see your reaction to this eggplant smell" Judge said

"Y-yes your honor" Neptune said

The knife was handed to her and she held near her face. She took a whiff and recoiled instantly. An eggplant piece fell on her arm and brushed it away in a panic. Everyone saw her reaction and were convinced of her allergy. What really proved about her allergy was that there was small rash located on her arm where the eggplant piece landed.

"It looks like the truth is out. The defendant was unable to wield this weapon because of an eggplant allergy. Therefore I'm ready to hand down my verdict" Judge said

OBJECTION!

"Not so fast your honor we still have one witness left" Edgeworth said

"Really? Who is this witness?" Judge asked

"The very person who called the police. The prosecution would like to call Kurome Ankokboshi to the stand" Edgeworth said

"Very well. But right now the court will take a 30 minute recess. During this time please bring the witness to this courtroom" Judge said

With the slam of his gavel recess began.


	25. The trial part 3 (Final)

Everyone was in the main lobby and Neptune was expressing her gratitude towards Phoenix for his amazing skills in the court room.

"You really are amazing Nick" Neptune said

"Thanks, but remember that things aren't over yet" Phoenix said

"I know and I'm counting on you" Neptune said

"Leave everything to Nick and you can guarantee that he'll get out of a jam" Maya said

Maya then asked Neptune about her eggplant allergy.

"Is your allergy to eggplants really that bad?" Maya asked

"Yes it is. Touching can give me a rash and smelling them makes me want to vomit. It's been that way for a long time" Neptune said

"Must be tough" Phoenix said

"Not really. Even if I wasn't allergic to them I still wouldn't eat them" Neptune said

" _So she's a picky eater"_ Phoenix said

"By the way can I ask you something?" Phoenix asked

"You can ask me anything" Neptune said

"We actually found some dark hair at the crime scene and it looked like it was dark blue instead of purple. Do you know I this hair really belongs to Kurome?" Phoenix asked

"Show me the hair and maybe I can help you with that" Neptune said

Phoenix showed her the hair and Neptune knew that this hair belonged to Kurome.

"This is definitely Kurome's hair" Neptune said

"Is it possible that she has a grudge against you?" Phoenix asked

"If she's trying frame me for the murder then it's possible" Neptune said

"Do you know her personally?" Maya asked

"I don't know her that well but I know a lot about her younger twin sister" Neptune said

"She has a younger twin sister?" Maya asked

"Well this town is known as fraternal town because a lot of fraternal twins are born here" Neptune said

"Could you tell us about her younger sister?" Phoenix asked

"I could but I don't see how that will help" Neptune said

"It could turn things around" Phoenix said

"Well her younger twin is Uzume Tennouboshi" Neptune said

"Wait why do twin sisters have two different last names?" Maya asked

"Their parents were in a car accident and the two of them survived. They were put in an orphanage and they were separated because the parents that wanted them could only afford to have on child. Luckily they met again at school so they can catch up with each other in school" Neptune said

"We may have to call her as a witness" Maya said

"Actually Nepgear went over and asked her about what she knew and Uzume didn't know anything about her sister's involvement but she did know about her sister going out a lot" Neptune said

"Then we can't count her as a witness" Phoenix said

"But why would she hold a grudge against you?" Maya asked

"She used to be part of the gymnastics team and there was a competition on who would be the captain and Kurome tried to become the captain but she lost to me and I became the captain instead" Neptune said

"So she's a sore loser" Phoenix said

"You could say that but what was strange was that she quit the team after that" Neptune said

The bailiff announced the court will be resuming. So everyone went back in to continue the trial. The judge slammed his gavel down and announced that the trial would continue.

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Neptune Celestia" Judge said

"The prosecution will continue where we left off and that is calling our next witness Kurome Ankokboshi to the stand" Edgeworth said

"I fail to see why we should call this witness since it was clear that the defendant was unable to wield the murder weapon because of the eggplant that was all over it" Judge said

"She could've worn gloves and plugged up her nose to prevent the eggplant from messing with her senses so this witness will be the key to discovering the truth" Edgeworth said

"Very well, you may call the witness then" Judge said

"The prosecution calls Kurome Ankokboshi to the stand" Edgeworth said

At the witness stand was a young girl with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

" _The aura that she's emitting feels like Dahlia Hawthorne_ " Phoenix thought

"Witness please give us your name and occupation" Edgeworth said

"Kurome Ankokboshi and I'm a student at Game academy" Kurome said

"You witnessed the defendant killing the victim with her two hands is that right?" Edgeworth asked

"Correct" Kurome said

"Please testify what you saw at the scene of the crime" Edgeworth said

"Gladly" Kurome said

 **{KUROME'S TESTIMONY}**

"I was on my way to visit Magic"

"When I was about to turn down the alleyway I heard a scream"

"I took a peek and saw that it was Neptune standing over the body of Magic"

"She was holding that knife on her hand"

"There's no doubt that she's the murderer" Kurome said

The judge listened and saw that this testimony was going to be hard to fight against.

"Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination" Judge said

 **{CROSS EXAMINATION}**

"She was holding that knife right in her hand"

OBJECTION!

"Ms. Ankokboshi, you just gave us a contradiction" Phoenix said

"Interesting, please tell me what this contradiction is" Kurome said

" _You are way too calm about this!"_ Phoenix said

"According to Uni's testimony it would be impossible for my client to hold the knife because there was eggplants all over the weapon" Phoenix said

Kurome was taken aback when she was fed this piece of information. The judge looked at the witness and demanded an explanation.

"Witness! What is the meaning of this?" Judge said

"That's where you're wrong" Kurome said

"Wrong?" Phoenix said

"I have evidence to back up my claim" Kurome said

Edgeworth was caught off guard by this piece of information that his witness just said.

"Ms. Kurome please let me know in advance if you have evidence for this case" Edgeworth said

"I apologize for that I just remembered that I had this piece of evidence today" Kurome said

"Well let's see this piece of evidence" Judge said

Kurome help up the evidence and the court saw that it was a picture of Neptune at the scene of the crime.

"AS you can see this is solid proof that she did it" Kurome said

"Nick, doesn't that picture seem a little strange to you?" Maya asked

"It does and I'm gonna prove it" Phoenix said

"Your honor the defense would like to prove that there is a contradiction in that photo" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"There is no contradiction in that photo. The defendant was there at the scene of the crime. What other proof could you possible need?" Edgeworth asked

"The prosecution does have a point" Judge said

OBJECTION!

"Your honor please just let me prove that contradiction" Phoenix said

"Very well" Judge said

Kurome intervened and mocked Phoenix for this decision.

"You're wasting your time. Neptune used that knife and killed Magic with her gloved hands" Kurome said

Phoenix caught what she just said and that was enough proof that he needed to expose her lies.

"Mr. Wright please show us this contradiction that you see" Judge said

Phoenix pointed to Neptune's hands in the photo.

TAKE THAT!

"Look at the hands of my client" Phoenix said

"What does her hands have to do with this?" Edgeworth asked

"The witness just said that my client killed the victim with her own gloved hands but if you look at her hands in the photo you can see that she isn't wearing any gloves" Phoenix said

Edgeworth slumped over when he heard this.

"Remember that my client is allergic to eggplants. If she touched the knife then her hand would've had a rash on it. Not to mention the fact that the mere smell of eggplants is enough to make her vomit. That means that my client can't be the murderer" Phoenix said

"That does make sense. All of us in this court saw what happens when the defendant comes into contact with eggplants. But now there is one question that has not been answered. Who is the murderer?" Judge asked

"Your honor the defense will now reveal who the real murderer is" Phoenix said

"Really you know who the murderer is?" Judge asked

OBJECTION!

"Don't be absurd! There's no way you know who the murderer is Mr. Wright" Edgeworth said

OBJECTION!

"I know who it is and I have the evidence to back up my theory Mr. Edgeworth" Phoenix said

"Well, Mr. Wright please tell the court who the real murderer is" Judge said

"It's obvious. The murderer is Kurome Ankokboshi" Phoenix said

Kurome flinched and started to sweat bullets.

"You mean the witness?" Judge asked

"That's right" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"You said before that you have evidence to back up your theory and now is the time for you to provide the evidence" Edgeworth said

Phoenix brought out a piece of blue hair that was at the crime scene.

"This is my proof" Phoenix said

"Hair?" Judge asked

"Not just any hair your honor. This hair belongs to our witness and the DNA test matches hers. There's no doubt that she's the murderer" Phoenix said

OBJECTION!

"You're gonna need more than hair to back up your theory. Hair is found everywhere on the streets" Edgeworth said

"The prosecution has a point. That hair can't be evidence" Judge said

"I thought that would be the case which is why I have some back up evidence" Phoenix said

"Back up Evidence?" Edgeworth asked

"Show us this evidence" Judge said

Phoenix brought some papers and showed to the court.

TAKE THAT!

Right here is the interview that I had with Kurome's younger fraternal twin sister" Phoenix said

Kurome was getting more and more nervous right now.

"Wait just a minute Mr. Wright!" Judge said

"Y-yes your honor?" Phoenix asked

"What on earth is a fraternal twin?" Judge said

Everyone went silent. Edgeworth decided to explain to the judge what a fraternal twin was.

"A fraternal twin is a twin brother or sister that aren't identical from each other. Fraternal twins look completely different from each other and that makes it easy to tell the two of them apart. The defendant herself has a fraternal twin and our last witness also has a fraternal twin" Edgeworth said

"I see in that case please continue Mr. Wright" Judge said

"This paper has all the information that the younger twin told me about Kurome. I also updated after I talked to my client in the lobby. Kurome used to be part of the same gang as Magic but there were two rules that the gang had to follow" Phoenix said

"Rules? What rules?" Edgeworth asked

"The first rule was not to cause big destruction and Kurome broke that rule and the second rule was no killing" Phoenix said

"This gang sound very peaceful" Judge said

"Kurome kept breaking the first rule and Magic kicked her out of the group because she kept tarnishing their name. Kurome held a grudge against Magic and Arfoire since Arfoire was there at the time when Kurome was kicked out and she agreed with Magic's decision" Phoenix said

"You're doing great Nick! Keep it up!" Maya said

"To escape from the harsh reality of being kicked out she joined the gymnastics team and tried to become the captain. But my client became the captain instead and Kurome quit the team out of anger. She planned all of this out and killed Magic with eggplant knife and then saw that Neptune was going to take a shortcut so she stayed at the crime scene and pretended to be a witness but in reality she was the killer the entire time" Phoenix said

Everyone was silent when they heard laughter coming from Kurome.

"Witness?" Judge said

"There's no use in hiding anymore" Kurome said

"W-witness are you admitting it?" Judge asked

"Yes and let me tell you something else. I couldn't stand being around my sister because she was goody two shoes but it's more than that. She was always the better the fighter out of the two of us. I wanted my revenge on everything that caused me pain" Kurome said

Kurome was then taken away and arrested by the guards. The judge slammed his gavel down and was ready to hand down his verdict.

"Well the truth has come out at last and now I'm ready to hand down my verdict. The defendant, Neptune Celestia.

NOT GUILTY

"This court adjourned" Judged said

Judge slammed down his gavel. Soon Neptune was the lobby with everyone.

"Thank you so much Nick!" Neptune said

"Just doing my job" Phoenix said

"I'm very grateful for what you've done and I'll never forget it as long as I live" Neptune said

Neptune and all of her friends said their goodbyes and they celebrated Neptune's freedom with a party.


	26. Iris tortures Noire

Neptune and Noire were out shopping for clothes. Vert and Blanc were attending an event that required both of them to be there. Both of them were shopping for clothes. Noire wanted to make more friends and the only one she could ask was her youngest sister. She had to put her pride aside to get help from her sister. Neptune made fun of her because she didn't have any friends and that she was lonely but she agreed to help her find something that would make her look presentable.

"What about this one Noire?" Neptune asked

Neptune was holding up a business suit that business woman wear. Noire was having a feeling that Neptune was teasing her again.

"Why would I wear that?" Noire asked

"It represents your hardworking side" Neptune said

"That's not the kind of outfit that I'm looking for" Noire said

"Really? I think it would look great on you" Neptune said

"Take this seriously!" Noire yelled

"Sorry! Sorry!" Neptune said

They looked around and didn't see anything that could match Noire's taste. Neptune knew that Lolita or gothic clothes suited Noire the best but her big sister must be thinking that those types of clothes will scare people away. She decided to go outside the store and look at the outfits that were on display outside the store.

"Which one of these would Noire the most?" Neptune asked herself

Neptune then felt an arm grab her around the neck and pull her. She was taken off guard and tried to struggle out of the person's grasp but whoever was holding her was really strong but she didn't give up. The person who had a hold on her spoke to her and that made her freeze because she had heard this voice before. She even felt something sharp being held against her neck.

"Don't move little Neppy unless you want your neck sliced" The voice said

Neptune knew that this voice belonged to Iris and she was as sadistic as ever. She didn't know what she was up to this time but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Iris?! What are you doing?" Neptune asked

"My darling Noire needs deserves some punishment for ignoring me and the only way I can get close to her is of one of her sisters are in danger and I know that she'll do anything to help you since you're her precious sister" Iris said

Iris commanded her to do as she say or she will die. Neptune was scared and was starting to tear up because she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

Noire came outside because Neptune told her that she would be out here but she was gone and that was making her worried. She knew that her sister was smart enough to know that she shouldn't run off on her own. She heard some whimpering. It was quiet but it was loud enough for her to hear. She investigated the sound and saw that her little sister was being held by Iris.

"Hello Noire" Iris said

Noire froze when she saw Iris but what really caught her attention was when she saw her little sister being held at knife point. She wanted to rush in and rescue her but one wrong move could lead to her sister's death.

"Iris, let her go right now" Noire said

"You're no position to be giving me orders" Iris said

Iris held the blade near Neptune's cheek and that made her tear up even more. Noire could tell that she was really scared.

"Now you're going follow my every command and if you don't then your precious sister will be as good as dead" Iris said

"Alright! Alright! I'll do what you say just don't hurt her please" Noire begged

Neptune was too scared to even move and Iris chained her to pipe in the hideout that she brought them to. She was forced to watch Iris punish her sister both physically and mentally. She was already crying because she was scared that Noire wouldn't be the same person after this. She couldn't take it anymore and screamed at Iris to stop.

"STOP IT!" Neptune screamed

Iris stopped her punishment and looked at Neptune with sadistic look on her face.

"So you're willing to take her place?" Iris said

Neptune was shaking in fear but she tried to put on her brave face and answer the question.

"Y-yes" Neptune said

"Interesting" Iris said

"Don't you dare touch her" Noire muttered

Iris turned back around and saw that Noire was glaring at her despite all the abuse she had just suffered.

"And why shouldn't I?" Iris asked

"She's just an 11 year old girl. She shouldn't have to go through something like this" Noire said

"I don't care about her age, if I want to punish her then I will punish her" Iris said

"If you hurt her I'll make you regret it" Noire said

Iris took interest in Noire again and decided to punish her some more until she breaks. The truth is that Noire was already broken but the minute her sister was in danger of suffering the same fate as her that was when she was able to pull herself together.

When Iris was done with Noire she went over to Neptune and started to touch her. Neptune was crying and she was someone who didn't cry that much unless there are certain circumstances that would break her.

Noire was struggling in her restraints but she was able to break free and when she saw what Iris was doing she lost it and attacked her in a complete rage. In the past Iris was sadistic even as a child and her first victim was actually their mother and that made her hate and fear Iris. She ran over to Iris and kicked her in the hip and knocked her out with a punch to the head.

Noire was able release Neptune from her restraints and when her sister was free she tackled Noire into a hug. She was unleashing all the fear that she felt when they were being held hostage by Iris. Noire rocked her back and forth and told her that everything was okay now. Neptune also hated Iris which was shock because she doesn't really hate anyone unless she has a good reason to. Iris actually IF awhile back and that made Neptune hate her even more.

Noire walked Neptune home and treated herself with the help of Neptune. She knew that her younger sister would live with this trauma for the rest of her life. Noire also told her that they should try to keep this a secret from everyone else so they don't have to worry about them.


	27. Studying and a new friend

Uni and Nepgear were not happy at all. They just failed a test and had to take a makeup test to pass the class. Uni's worst subject was science and Nepgear's was English. Uni got a 56 on her test and Nepgear got a 58.

Neptune and Blanc saw their two close friends looking gloomy and decided to see what was making them feel down.

"Nepgear! Uni!" Neptune said

The twins looked up and saw their crushes there. They were happy that they were there because seeing them cheered them up but it only helped them a little bit.

"Neptune, Blanc" Nepgear said

"You two look down, what's wrong?" Blanc asked

"It's nothing" Uni said

"When you have gloomy faces like that it's obvious that something's bothering you" Neptune said

"So you might as well tell us what's wrong" Blanc said

Uni and Nepgear gave in and told them what was wrong. When they looked at their crushes they saw the troubled looks on their faces.

"So you have to take a makeup exam?" Neptune asked

"In order to pass the class?" Blanc asked

Uni and Nepgear nodded. They were ashamed of their low scores and they were afraid that they weren't going to pass.

"Neptune, what do you say we help them out?" Blanc asked

"That's great idea" Neptune said

Neptune turned back over to the twins and offered them help.

"We'll help you study if you want" Neptune said

"You will?" Nepgear asked

"Of course" Blanc said

"Hold on" Uni said

Everyone looked at Uni, curious on what she wanted to say.

"I can trust Blanc since she spends some of her time studying in the library but Neptune is a different story" Uni said

Uni looked at Neptune and told what she was worried about.

"No offense Neptune but you really don't look like the studying type. It actually wouldn't surprise me if you had to take the makeup exam too" Uni said

Neptune pouted at Uni's words. But she understood why she would think that since she tends to come off as an idiot in front of others. Uni saw her pout and thought that it was really cute.

"I understand why you would think that but you didn't have to be so mean about it" Neptune said

"What about Blanc have you ever had to take a makeup exam?" Nepgear asked

"No and neither has Neptune" Blanc said

"What?" Uni asked

Neptune and Blanc took out their exams and gave it to them to show them what they got on their exams. They were shocked to see what their scores were. Neptune and Blanc had perfect scores. Uni was shocked that her crush was actually a lot smarter than she thought she was.

"S-sorry!" Uni said

"It's fine. You're not the first person to say something like that to me so it's fine" Neptune said

"When are your makeup exams?" Blanc asked

"Monday" Nepgear said

"That means that we have today and the entire weekend to study and prepare you two for the tests" Blanc said

They invited Nepgear and Uni to their house. They've never been over to their house so they were a little nervous. When they got over they saw that Vert and Noire were already there. When they looked and saw they also had their test scores on the kitchen table and were shocked once again. Vert and Noire also had perfect scores. Were these sister child prodigies or something?

"Are you two ready?" Neptune asked

"We are going to start now so we can drill the lessons into your heads" Blanc said

"Right, we're ready" Nepgear and Uni answered at the same time.

"The first thing we should do is focus on your worst subjects first" Neptune said

"Your worst subjects are the most important to learn first so you can learn it and makeup from the mistakes that you made" Blanc said

Uni and Nepgear started to study and the other twins observed their work. They were actually very helpful.

"I don't understand this English" Nepgear said

"This part I don't understand at all" Uni said

"Let us have a look" Neptune and Blanc said at the same time

They let them look and they told them what it said.

"Pay attention to us as we act this out" Blanc said

"Listen to us and watch us closely" Neptune said

Uni and Nepgear watched them closely as they started to talk in English.

" _Jane that dress looks absolutely stunning on you"_ Neptune said in

" _Thank you Marcus, that tux looks so great on you" Blanc said_

Neptune and Blanc decided to have a little fun while they were still in character.

" _OH HO HO HO HO HO!" They both laughed_

Nepgear and Uni sweat dropped at the last part that they did. They were pretty sure the noble laugh wasn't part of the lesson. IT was obvious that they were having fin acting out the part that they were playing.

Neptune and Blanc apologized for the extra laugh and told them that they got carried away from their acting. But they managed to help them with all of their lessons for the day and they would soon continue studying tomorrow. Right after they left Noire was left watching over Neptune and Blanc.

When Noire saw that Vert was at their front door she wondered what she was doing and went outside to see what was going on and that's when she heard another voice. The voice sounded soft too.

"All I can see in my vision is bouncy bouncy" The girl said

"Come on, I believe that we were sisters that were separated at birth" Vert said

Noire now understood what she was doing and was pissed. She dashed towards Vert and hit her with a dynamic entry. Neptune and Blanc saw this and decided to check on the girl that Vert was smothering.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked

The girl looked at them and thanked them.

"I am fine my vision was just filled with bouncy bouncy" The girl said

"In other words Vert was smothering you with her breasts" Blanc said in an annoyed tone.

Neptune looked at her twin with a funny smile on her face. Even after all this time Blanc was still jealous of not having a big chest. She looked back at the girl and observed her.

The girl was about average height and looked like she was around her age. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white frilly dress and some silver slippers.

"What's your name?" Neptune asked

"My name is Bouquet" Bouquet said

"Nice to meet you Bouquet, my name is Neptune and this Blanc" Neptune said

Neptune then pointed over to Noire and Vert.

"The girl with black hair is Noire while the one with blonde hair is Vert. Both of them are our older sisters" Neptune said

"What were you doing with Vert?" Blanc asked

"I was asking for direction to Game academy, I'm new in this town and I just transferred to the school" Bouquet said

"That means that you're a new student" Blanc said

"That's right" Bouquet said

"We know the way there. The two of us are actually students there. Just come by here on Monday and we'll all walk together" Blanc said

"Thank you" Bouquet said

It was Monday and both Neptune and Blanc introduced Bouquet to their friends and they greeted her with open arms. Uni and Nepgear also managed to pass their exams as well. Now their circle of friends was getting bigger.


	28. Sports festival

It was almost time for the sports festival at Game Academy and everyone was getting ready for it. They were practicing their skills so they could come out on top. Everyone was also getting a physical examination for safety. Everyone would get paired up in groups of three.

Neptune was paired up with IF and Compa. Uni was paired up with Nepgear and Blanc. These two groups complement each other well since they're well rounded groups.

Neptune's athletic skills were above average. She was the well-rounded type, IF had more speed while Compa had more strength. Blanc had brute strength, Nepgear had speed and Uni was the well-rounded type. All groups would have a meeting to decide which activity suited each member. IF would be doing the relay races, Compa would be doing the activities that involved heavy lifting and Neptune would take over for the last competition. The same would apply for the other team as well.

All the decorations were set and the sports festival was now ready to begin. The announcer was ready to begin.

"Welcome to Game Academy's sports festival and now we are ready to begin the first game. It's the 100 meter dash. Each member step forward and get ready" Announcer said

All the girls that signed up for the race stepped forward and were ready. Nepgear was about to face off against IF in a race. She was going to win this no matter what. The referee shot the gun in the air and everyone took off running as fast as they could. IF and Nepgear were neck to neck with each other but when they were about to reach the finish line IF gave one last sprint which put her in first place. Nepgear came in second place.

"As expected of IF. She's the fastest runner in school" Blanc said

"Nepgear was so close too" Uni said

"Nepgear seems to be faster than Neptune but I'm not sure of that's completely accurate" Blanc said

Next was tug of war with Compa going up against Blanc, which ended with Blanc's team taking the win.

"Blanc's as strong as ever" Neptune said

"We need to win the next one if we want to stay in the lead" IF said

Next was a relay race. Each girl would have their arms tied behind their back and could only use their mouths for the next activity. The next activity was to run and grab some bread that was hanging from a pole and make to the finish line without dropping it. Uni was up against Neptune and she knew that beating Neptune was going to be very difficult since she was one of the most athletic girls in school.

The race started and all the girls dashed off towards the bread. Neptune made to her bread first and managed to grab it and make it to the finish line first. Uni was in second place but she was still upset that she couldn't win it for her team.

Now it was time for the relay race which required the whole team to participate in. IF and Uni would face off against each other first. IF made to her destination and left to Compa, who was facing off against Blanc. Blanc made to Nepgear first and Compa managed to make it to Neptune second.

Nepgear was already half way across the field and was about to make it to the finish line but someone managed to pass her and win the race first. Nepgear was in shock to see that it was Neptune who made it across the finish line first.

Each activity was won by the three girls and it would always end in tie with them. Despite their best efforts Uni's team fell behind and Neptune's team managed to win the festival. Uni's team still came in second place and that was good enough for them since they were still in second place.

"Whew! That was fun" Uni said

"You could say that again. I never thought a sports festival could be so fun" Nepgear said

Neptune was nearby and Uni wondered what she was doing, so she decided to go visit her.

"Neptune" Uni said

"Oh hi Uni" Neptune said

"What are you doing?" Uni said

Uni saw that Neptune was doing some exercises.

"Doing some stretches" Neptune said

"Why? The sports festival is over" Uni asked

Neptune looked at her with wide eyes and blushed. Uni thought that she looked cute when she blushed.

"Oh my, how careless of me. Looks like I forgot to tell about the upcoming event that will be coming in a month" Neptune said

"Upcoming event? In a month? What are you talking about?" Uni asked

"There will be a gymnastics event in a month and everyone on the gymnastics team will be participating. We're going to be facing off against other schools" Neptune said

"And you forgot to tell me?" Uni questioned

"Yes I did. I'm sorry" Neptune said

"Well I'll forgive you this time but at least we still have a month until it begins" Uni said

"I do stretches so I can stay in shape" Neptune said

"I should start doing that too" Uni said

"Well I'm about to stop for today. We can do it tomorrow with everyone else on the team" Neptune said

"Sounds good to me" Uni said

Blanc came over to inform Neptune about their sisters.

"Neptune, It looks like Noire and Vert won their sports festival too" Blanc said

"That's great we should congratulate them when we see them at home" Neptune said

"Agreed" Blanc said

"I hope Rom and Ram congratulate us on getting second place" Nepgear said

"I wonder how Rom and Ram's team did" Uni said

"Knowing their athletic skill they probably got third place" Nepgear said

"I actually hope we do well at the gymnastics festival that we'll be attending a month from now" Neptune said

"Don't worry! With you as captain there's no way we'll lose" Uni said

"Thanks Uni and as captain I'll do my best to make sure that everyone is well prepared" Neptune said

"Let's do our best" Uni said

"Right!" Neptune said

Everyone went their separate ways for the day and Neptune made sure to that everyone on her team would be well prepared for the gymnastics festival.


	29. Taking care of Noire

Noire was doing her work for school like usual but she was starting to feel the fatigue since she was over working herself to the point that she was starting to feel sick. She was starting to feel weak and passed out. Luckily she passed out on her bed when she was about to go to bed. She woke up the next day feeling really bad. She was about to get up but she felt a pair of hands push her back down. She looked up and saw that it was Neptune who was pushing her back down.

"Neptune?" Noire asked

"Good morning, Noire" Neptune said

Noire looked at her clock and saw that it was passed 8. She was wondering what Neptune was still doing here.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Noire asked

"I volunteered to stay behind to take care of you" Neptune said

"I can take care of myself" Noire said

"Who else is going to stop from doing work?" Neptune asked

"What?" Noire asked

"You pushed yourself too hard yesterday and made yourself sick from over working yourself. So I stayed behind to make sure that you get some real rest and not work while you're sick" Neptune said

"You know, Vert could've stayed behind and done that too" Noire said

"She was about to do that but I practically begged her to let me do it" Neptune said

"Why?" Noire asked

"Because I'm paying you back for what you did for me a couple of months ago" Neptune said

"A couple of months ago?" Noire asked

"You took care of me when I had that life threatening disease and I decided to do the same thing for you" Neptune said

"I only did that because that's what sisters do, nothing more" Noire said

"Whatever you say, Ms. Tsundere" Neptune said

"What do you mean Tsundere? I'm not a Tsundere!" Noire said

"Whatever you say. Here I brought you some soup that I made" Neptune said

"Will I be okay?" Noire said

Neptune pouted when she heard what her older sister said.

"Come on, Noire. My cooking isn't that bad" Neptune said

"You nearly burned the entire kitchen last time" Noire said

"I'm learning how to cook now and I think I'm doing pretty well" Neptune said

"I'll be the judge of that" Noire said

Noire tasted the soup that was made by Neptune and to her surprise it was actually really good. She had a sparkle in her eye after she tasted it. She saw her little sister looking at and waited for her to tell her what she thought about it.

"What do you think?" Neptune said

"It's…decent" Noire said

"I can tell that you think it's more than decent. You really love it, I can tell" Neptune said

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Noire said

As usual her sister was able to read her like a book. The only person who can tell how she really feels is Neptune.

"I'll be in my room if you need me" Neptune said

Noire just nodded and Neptune left to go to her room.

Noire lied back down and got some rest. She woke up again in the afternoon. Neptune came by to check on her.

"How are you feeling, Noire?" Neptune asked

"I'm feeling better, thanks" Noire said

"Do you need anything?" Neptune asked

"Something to eat would be nice" Noire said

"What would you like?" Neptune said

"Just surprise me" Noire said

"Alright then, I'll make you something that you should be able to enjoy" Neptune said

Neptune went downstairs and decided to make her some rice porridge. She returned with a huge bowl of rice porridge

"Rice porridge huh?" Noire asked

"Well you did tell me to surprise you?" Neptune said

"I did say that" Noire said

Noire thought that the rice porridge was really delicious. Neptune put the washcloth back into the into the water and put back on her older sister's forehead. She stayed with Noire and she eventually got so sleepy and fell asleep. Neptune was lucky that Noire didn't try to do some work in her condition. Noire woke up and saw that Neptune was sleeping next to her. She was kneeling down and just fell asleep like that.

" _It's hard to believe that you were once the one that was sick and I was the one who was taking care of you. Now I'm the one who's sick and you're the one who's taking care of me. The only difference is that you were sicker than I am. I was actually scared that you were going die from the same disease that took our mom's life. I was so relieved that you were able to beat it that awful disease back then. You may be annoying most of the time but you have a good heart. I hope you never change and stay the way you are_ " Noire thought

Noire was cut off from her thought when she heard her little sister talking in her sleep. She listened to the words of her younger sister as she slept.

"Mama" Neptune said

Noire froze when she heard what her little sister said.

" _She's dreaming about mom?"_ Noire thought

Noire continued to listen to her sister's sleep talking.

"Mama, Noire overworked herself again" Neptune muttered

Noire blushed when she heard her say that. She knew that her work habits were unhealthy but she couldn't help it since she wanted to work as much.

"Competition…next month…gonna do our best to win" Neptune said

Noire understood that Neptune and her team were going to have gymnastics competition next month and she was trying to prepare for it. She hoped that she would do well.

"I am working hard…Not being lazy" Neptune said

Noire understood that Neptune would sometimes be lazy but she would try really hard when she was really motivated.

"I can't remember the last time I had a dream about Mom. How often does Neptune have dreams about mom anyway?" Noire said

It was evening and Neptune soon woke and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and then she realized that she fell asleep and looked at Noire and saw that she was asleep. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I was afraid that Noire would take advantage of me being asleep and use that opportunity to try to do some work that would probably make her sicker" Neptune said

Neptune looked down at the sleeping Noire and smiled.

"You are really cute you know. If we weren't sisters I would probably want to date you. But that's not possible. But having you as a sister is good too" Neptune said

Neptune spent the rest of the day taking care of Noire until it was time for her to go to bed.


	30. The Gymnastics competition

It was time for the gymnastics competition. Neptune's team has been practicing hard for this day. Everyone was nervous since there would have a large crowd of people watching them. The girls were wearing their gymnastics uniform. Uni was extra nervous because this was her first competition. They managed to make it all the way to the finals. They only had to face off against one more team. If they beat them then they would win the competition.

"Alright girls lets show them what were made of" Neptune said

Neptune saw how nervous everyone was. She understood how they felt because when she started off she was very nervous during her first competition as well.

"We got second place last year and this time we're gonna get first place. But don't worry about tit if we don't get first place. Just have fun and pace yourselves" Neptune said

"Nep is right everyone. We practiced for a whole month for this moment. We can't let all that practice go to waste" IF said

Everyone seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Just do your best" Neptune said

Everyone moves forward. Neptune noticed that Uni was still standing there.

"Uni? What are you doing? Come on, the competition is about to start" Neptune said

"I can't move. I'm frozen" Uni said

"Looks like you have a bad case of stage fright" Neptune said

"Maybe you should go on without me" Uni said

"No way, Uni. You're part of the team. We need you" Neptune said

"But" Uni said

"But nothing! Listen Uni, having stage fright is normal" Neptune said

Uni looked down.

"Is this your first time performing in front of everyone?" Neptune asked

Uni nodded. She lost her voice and could nod her head to answer Neptune's questions.

"Listen Uni, it's normal to be nervous when you're performing in front of an audience. I was nervous when I had to perform in front of an audience. I was able to get over it and you can get over it too. Trust me, you'll be fine" Neptune said

Uni looked at Neptune and she somehow got the courage to walk forward.

"That's it Uni just keep walking forward with your head facing forwards" Neptune said

"Thanks Neptune" Uni said

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the gymnastics competition. This competition will be pitting two schools against each other. On the right is the gymnastics team of Game academy" The announcer said

They waved at them and they cheered for them.

"And on the left is the gymnastics team of movie academy" The announcer said

The girls from the other academy waved and the audience cheered for them as well.

The competition began.

"The first round will be ribbon dancing. We will pick out random names from these two boxes here. One box has all the names of the girls from Game academy and the other box has all the names of the girls from Movie academy. When both names are drawn you must step forward and face off against each other. Whoever performs better will win this round" The announcer said

One of the judges drew out a name and the announcer called out the girl's name.

"Uni Console" The announcer said

Uni froze. She couldn't believe her luck. Out of all the girls on the team, she was the unfortunate one that got picked first.

"Uni" Neptune whispered

Uni looked over at Neptune and saw her give her a thumbs up.

Uni smiled. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and when she felt calmer she stepped forward. The judge then selected the name of the other girl.

"Nisa Izumi" The announcer said

A girl with short blue hair stepped forward and faced against Uni. Both girls were handed their ribbons.

" _I won't lose!_ " Uni thought

They began their dance. Uni managed to pull off some impressive moves. This was all thanks to Neptune's training. She so absorbed in her moves that she didn't notice that most the crowd were watching her. The other girl, Haruka, was trying to pick up the pace but Uni was a lot more graceful than she was. As soon as it was over the results came in.

"And the winner of the ribbon dance is…"Announcer said

Both girls waited eagerly for the results.

"Uni Console!" The announcer said

Uni was shocked when she heard that she had won the first round for her team. She got complemented by her other teammates. Even Neptune was happy to see how well she did.

The next round pitted IF against a girl named Makoto. Both girls were going to attempt to balance on a rail. IF managed to win that round. Some of the girls on Neptune's team managed to win but some them also lost. Uzume joined their team and won her round. Both teams had even scores. There was one last round and that round would decide the winners of the competition.

Neptune's name was selected. Everyone had confidence that Neptune would be able to win this for them. She was facing off against a girl named Red. Both of them were captains of their teams.

"The last round will be dancing with hula hoops. Whoever win this will cause their school to win the competition" The announcer said

Both girls started and managed to perform tasks that kept the audience in awe. Red and Neptune almost seemed evenly matched when it comes to athletic ability. However Neptune managed to pull off two impossible tricks. She threw her hula hoop in the air and managed to jump through it in midair. She tossed it up again and grabbed it in midair. And managed to make it move around her body while she was still in the air. When she landed the round was over.

"And the winner of the Hula hoop round is…" The announcer said

The Game academy girls held their breath. The girls from Movie academy also held their breath. Both were praying that their team would win.

"Neptune Celestia" The announcer said

Neptune was happy and was actually jumping up and down in excitement.

"We did it! We won!" Neptune said

"The winner of the Gymnastics competition is Game Academy" The announcer said

Everyone was hugging each other. All of their hard work payed off. They were able to win first place. The judge approached them with a trophy.

"Congratulations, Game academy. You are the winners of this year's Gymnastics competition" The judge said

Everyone was cheering for them. They congratulated them and everyone else on a job well done. Game academy managed to win first place and that made all of them very proud of themselves. Uni was happy too. She actually had a lot of fun doing this and she hoped that she would get to do more things like this in the future.


	31. Halloween

It was Halloween, so Neptune and her friends were getting ready to go trick or treating. All of the girls met up and saw each other's costumes.

Neptune was dressed as a princess. She was wearing a long purple princess gown with a silver tiara.

Blanc was dressed as a shrine maiden. She even had small red bows on her two low pigtails. She was wearing a red and white kimono like real shrine maidens wear.

Uni was dressed as a vampire. She was wearing a cape and had some fake vampire teeth. She was even wearing a black Goth dress with white frills.

Nepgear was dressed as a mad scientist. She had white coat on and was wearing a purple shirt underneath. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with blue and white stockings. She had fake stitches on the right side of her face.

Rom was dressed as a samurai. She was wearing blue samurai armor.

Ram was dressed as a ninja. She was wearing pink ninja armor.

IF was dressed as a pirate. She was wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch.

Compa was dressed a nurse. She was wearing the basic white nurse uniform. She even had the white cap with the Red Cross on it.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Blanc asked

"I am! I am!" Neptune yelled in excitement

"Me too! Me too!" Ram said

"I'm all set" Nepgear said

"I-I'm also ready" Rom said

"I'm all ready to go" Compa said

"I'm ready to go" Uni said

"I'm always ready" IF said

"Well I'm ready too, let's get going" Blanc said

The group set out on an adventure to other houses for candy they had their bags ready too. They collected candy throughout the entire night. Everyone noticed that the trick or treating was beginning to slow down.

"I think we have enough candy. We should stop now and go back home" IF said

Everyone nodded and started to head back when Neptune spotted a house.

"Hey look! There's another house" Neptune said

Everyone looked over and saw the house. It had a very creepy vibe to it. None of the girls, except Neptune, felt comfortable approaching the house. It had crows and bats all over the place. The house itself looked quite old. It looked like it was made out of old wood. There were even clouds over the house and there was lightning shining on it.

"OHH! Kind of spooky. Whoever did this sure got into the Halloween spirit" Neptune said

"Um…Nep Nep, maybe we should skip that house and just head back home" Compa said in a scared voice

"Y-yes, that house is scary" Rom said

"Come on, you scaredy cats! It's just a house" Neptune said

No one made an attempt to go towards the house. Neptune just sighed.

"Uni, hold my bag" Neptune said

Uni took Neptune's bag and held it in her hand.

"I'll march up to the house and show you all that you have nothing to be afraid of. Remember that it's all fake" Neptune said

"Well, I can't let you go up there alone, so I'll go with you. Compa, hold my bag" IF said

Compa grabbed IF's bag and held on to it for her.

IF and Neptune went towards the house. The young brunette was starting to get scared. She shook her head to snap herself out of it.

" _Calm down, IF! It's just like Nep said. It's all fake. It's not like there are really monsters and ghosts in that house"_ IF thought

They made it to the front door of the scary house. Neptune rang the doorbell. They waited for a minute until IF spoke up to her friend.

"No one's answering, looks like no one's home. Let's go back to our friends so we can go home" IF said

As soon as IF said that the door opened. They saw that it was an old man with long hair and a long beard. He was hunched over. He had a cane to support him. She was wearing a red vest and a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing khaki pants with brown belt and brown shoes.

"Ah hello there young ones" The old man said

"Trick or treat!" Neptune said

"T-trick or treat" IF said

"Ah, so you're trick or treaters. I have some candy. Please come inside to get it" The old man said

"OK!" Neptune said

"Hold it, Nep! We can't just go in there" IF said

"Why not? He invited us into his home. I don't see what the problem is" Neptune said

"I just have a bad feeling that something will happen if we enter this house" IF said

"Don't be paranoid, Iffy! He just wants us to give us our candy" Neptune said

"I just don't think it's a good idea" IF said

"Then you can stay out here and wait while I go get the candy" Neptune said

IF knew that she couldn't let her friend go into that house on her own.

"There's no way I can leave you alone. I'll go in there with you" IF said

"Come along girls, your candy is inside" The old man said

IF and Neptune went inside. IF saw that the inside was just as creepy as it was on the outside. The wood was just as old. But what really made her nervous was that there were crows and bats everywhere. There were even spiders on the wall. There were spider webs everywhere and some of them still had the spiders in them.

"This place gives me the creeps" IF said

"Hush, Iffy! Don't be rude" Neptune whispered

"Both of you follow me to the kitchen and I'll give you your candy" The old man said

Neptune followed him fearlessly followed him while IF was following them nervously. She usually wasn't scared but there was something about this house that made her nervous. The floor would creak with each step they took.

They made to the kitchen and saw how run down it was.

"What an old kitchen" Neptune said

"Now, who's the one being rude?" IF asked

"Sorry" Neptune said

"Here you go young ones" The old man said

He gave them their candy. Neptune happily took hers while IF cautiously took hers.

"Thanks mister" Neptune said

"Yeah thanks" IF said

"You're welcome" the old man said

The two girls turned to leave but the old man stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" The old man asked

"We're going home. If we stay out any longer our families will worry about us" Neptune said

"Can't you stay longer?" The old man asked

"I'm sorry sir, but we really need to get going" IF said

"We can visit again some other time, okay?" Neptune said

"No" The old man said

"Huh?" IF and Neptune said

"Both of you will not be leaving this house! You will be staying here forever!" The old man said

The house suddenly started to shake. The lights started to flicker on and off.

"What's going on?" Neptune asked

"I told you that coming in here was a bad idea!" IF said

There were suddenly transparent figures flying around the room.

"Ghost!" IF cried

Neptune looked at them and had sparkles in her eyes.

"Ghosts?! This is awesome!" Neptune said

"It is not awesome! We need to get out of here now!" IF said

IF grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to the door. She then tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Why is it locked?!" IF asked

The two girls then heard the sound of thunder. They even saw lightning from the windows. There were now all sorts of creatures in the house. Vampires, Zombies, Mummies, etc. IF was on the verge of crying. She was really terrified and didn't know if they were going to make it out of here alive.

IF gave up on the door and saw the window. She went over towards the window and tried to open it but it was also locked. She tried to break it but nothing happened.

"We're trapped!" IF said

The old man approached them with an evil grin.

"That's right! Now you have no choice but to live out the rest your lives here in this house" The old man said

Neptune was starting to get a little scared but she kept brave face on. She knew that their situation was bad. They couldn't exit the house through any doors or windows. Luckily Neptune knew how to pick a lock. She went over to the door. She took off one of her heels, then she took off her tiara and used them to pick the lock. The door clicked. Neptune quickly put her heel and tiara back on.

"Iffy! The doors open now!" Neptune said

"Impossible!" The old man said

All of the creatures tried to grab them but both of them managed to avoid them and ran out the doors. They saw that their other friends were still there but they looked pale. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were scared. They most likely saw all of the haunting that was going on.

"Everyone run!" IF said

They all ran away. They looked behind them and saw that all the monsters were chasing after them. But then they disappeared. Even the house was gone.

"What just happened? Where did they all go?" Compa asked

"It's midnight so their time here must've expired" Blanc said

Everyone decided to go home and hopefully would never have to experience something like that ever again.


	32. A Thanksgiving food fight

It was now time for Thanksgiving. It was the last day of school and then there would be Thanksgiving break. Neptune and Blanc were talking about what they should eat for Thanksgiving this year.

"Mashed potatoes with gravy would be good" Blanc said

"We can't forget the turkey, ham and chicken" Neptune said

"I hope we don't end up in a food fight like we did last year" Blanc said

"I seem to recall that you were the one who started it" Neptune said

"It was Vert's fault! She made fun of my chest!" Blanc said

"You can't let her get to you like that. We had to clean up so much food after that" Neptune said

"As long as Vert leaves her perverted comments to herself then we'll be good" Blanc said

Uni and Nepgear were walking to the school's main doors when they overheard some of the conversation that Neptune and Blanc were having.

"Sounds like they're having a fun Thanksgiving" Nepgear said

"Well, at least they don't have parents that can be with them for the holidays" Uni said

"Uni, mom can't make it because of work" Nepgear said

"All she does is work! Can't she at least make some effort to come see us?" Uni asked

"She's just trying to support us" Nepgear said

"I just want her to come how every once and while" Uni said

"Well, would you feel better if we asked Neptune and her family to come over and have Thanksgiving with us?" Nepgear asked

"You mean we would spending Thanksgiving with them?" Uni asked

"Right. Don't you think that it would be fun to be with them" Nepgear asked

"I guess. I wonder what their parents would think about that" Uni said

"Let's just go over there and ask" Nepgear said

"Fine" Uni said

Uni and Nepgear went over to Blanc and Neptune to see if they would like to spend time with them on Thanksgiving.

"Neptune, Blanc" Nepgear said

The two twins looked over and saw that it was Uni and Nepgear.

"Nepgear, Uni! What's up?!" Neptune asked

"We were wondering if there it would be okay of we spent thanksgiving with us" Uni said

"I think it would be fun to have more people over" Neptune said

"You mean your parents would be okay if they had us over?" Nepgear asked

"Our parents are dead" Blanc said

Nepgear felt like a jerk after Blanc said that.

"O-o dear! I-I'm so sorry!" Nepgear said

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know about it" Neptune said

"Anyway, what do you think?" Uni asked

"We'll ask our older sisters and see what they think. We'll contact you after we get an answer" Blanc said

"I'll contact Vert to see what she thinks" Neptune said

Neptune texted Vert to see what she thought about it. She got an immediate yes from her.

"Well, Vert's okay with it" Neptune said

"I got an okay from Noire too, which is surprising" Blanc said

"We'll see all of you later tonight" Neptune said

"I can't wait!" Nepgear said

"Me ether!" Neptune said

The girls went their separate ways. Later in the evening. The eight girls were sitting down at the dinner table eating their meal.

"This so good don't you think, Rom?" Ram said

"Yes, everything is great, Ram" Rom said

"I'm glad that you like the meals that we prepared" Noire said

"Everything is perfect! All of my sisters are here and enjoying the meal that has been prepared" Vert said

"You only have three sisters, Vert" Noire said

"Who says that I can't have more sisters?" Vert said

"Your real sisters do!" Noire said

"I wish all the fat on your chest would go to your head instead so you have some common sense" Blanc said

"Don't be like Blanc. You're just jealous that even the chicken breasts are bigger than yours" Vert said

Blanc was giving her older sister the red, evil eye. She was pissed that Vert would mention her small chest at a time like this.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Blanc asked

"You're not the only one. Everyone else besides Neptune, Noire, Nepgear and myself have decent breasts size. Everyone else on the other hand are as flat as a surfboard" Vert said

"Vert, I don't think this is something that we should be discussing at the dinner table" Noire said

Uni slammed her hands on the table.

"Well, excuse me for being smaller than my twin younger sister!" Uni yelled

"Someone's getting defensive" Vert said

"You just insulted everyone with a flat chest at the table! Of course I'm gonna get defensive!" Uni said

"Come on, everyone! Having a flat chest is nothing to be ashamed about. You know what they say: Flat is justice" Neptune said

"SHUT UP, NEPTUNE!" Blanc said

"S-sorry" Neptune said

"T-there's no need to yell" Nepgear said

"SHUT UP, NEPGEAR!" Uni said

"S-sorry" Nepgear said

"Don't yell at them just because they have the one thing that you two lack" Vert said

Blanc snapped and threw her plate at her older sister. She was covered in gravy and mashed potatoes. Vert blinked and then started get mad.

"That was uncalled for!" Vert said

"That's what you get for mocking us" Blanc said

"In that case, I'll return fire" Vert said

Vert threw her own plate back at Blanc. She was also covered in mashed potatoes and gravy.

The two of them were grabbing food and throwing them at each other.

"Stop it you two. This exactly what happened last year" Noire said

Before Noire could continue, she had a slice of pie on her face. As soon as that happened she forgot all about manners and started to throw food as well.

"What the goodness! Please stop! Don't waste food!" Nepgear said

"Nepgear, heads up!" Ram said

Nepgear turned around and was met with a face full of Jell-O.

"Ram! You're gonna get it!" Nepgear said

Nepgear grabbed some sweet potatoes and threw them at Ram. She was covered in sweet potato.

"P-please stop fighting! This is making me upset!" Rom said

"Mind your own business!" Noire yelled

Noire ended throwing some ice cream at Rom. The younger girl fought back by throwing some cake at Noire.

Neptune and Uni were the only ones that weren't in the food fight.

"This happened last year too" Neptune said

"This is common?" Uni asked

"Unfortunately" Neptune said

Uni then got hit by a pie that was thrown by Blanc. Uni got angry and started to throw some mashed potatoes at her. Nepgear ended up throwing some cake at Neptune. Neptune retaliated by throwing some sweet potatoes at Nepgear.

The eight girls spent the entire thanksgiving evening having a food fight. When everyone was all tired out. They looked at each other and saw that each of them were covered in food. They laughed and decided to clean up. Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram ended up spending the night with Vert, Noire, Blanc and Neptune. They would have to wash the clothes that got covered in food and their guests would have to borrow some clothes.

Despite the unfortunate food fight incident, all of them had a really good Thanksgiving. Hopefully there wouldn't be a food fight next time they spent time with each other on the holidays.


	33. Christmas

It was Christmas and the two families decided to get together again like they did for thanksgiving. Hopefully it doesn't end in a food fight starting. Everyone was putting up decorations. Rom and Ram were helping Noire and Blanc with the Christmas tree. Vert and Nepgear were doing the cooking. Neptune and Uni were putting up the Christmas lights outside.

There was so much snow outside. Neptune and Uni were able to finish the putting up the lights.

"There we go, all done" Uni said

Uni then felt something cold hit her. She turned and saw that Neptune had mischievous smile on her face.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Uni asked

Neptune giggled before she responded.

"Maybe" Neptune said

Uni picked up some snow and threw back at her. Neptune felt something cold hit her. She looked and saw that Uni was giving her a mischievous smile.

At this point it was an all-out snowball war between the two of them. They even built snow forts and snowmen.

Noire looked outside and saw that the lights were all set up. She was wondering why the Uni and her sister were still out there in the snow.

"What are those two doing?" Noire asked

Noire went outside and saw what was going on. She saw that Uni and Neptune were in the middle of a snowball fight. She was not impressed by this and yelled at them.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Noire yelled

They stopped and looked at Noire. They were covered in snow.

"Are you two seriously having snowball fight right now? There are things that need to get done and the both of you are out here having a snowball fight!" Noire said

Noire was about to continue but she was interrupted by a snowball in the face. Noire saw that her sister had just thrown a snowball at her.

"NEPTUNE!" Noire yelled

"You need to lighten up" Neptune said

Noire growled and started to chase after her.

"I'll lighten you up!" Noire said

Neptune and Noire kept running around. Noire was trying to peg her sister with snowballs. Some of them hit and some of them missed.

Rom and Ram came outside and saw what was going on.

"That looks like fun" Rom said

"Yeah! Let's join in!" Rams said

The 5 girls ended up playing in the snow.

Blanc, Vert and Nepgear came outside since it was getting noisy outside.

"What the goodness! Why are you all covered in snow?" Nepgear asked

"Hey, Nepgear!" Ram said

"Huh?" Nepgear asked

Ram threw a snowball at her older sister's face. Nepgear let out a surprised yelp. She got mad and tried to get back at her.

"Oh my, it looks like everyone is having fun in the snow" Vert said

"There's still some things that we need to decorate" Blanc said

Blanc then got hit by a snowball that was thrown by Rom.

"Sorry" Rom said

"You better prepare yourself, Rom" Blanc said

"Why?" Rom asked

"Because you just started a fight with me and I won't let it go after you start a fight with me" Blanc said

Blanc joined the snowball fight. Vert just watched as the seven girls had an all-out snowball war.

"What should I do?" Vert asked

Vert then got hit by snowball that was thrown by Nepgear.

"Sorry, Vert!" Nepgear said

"Looks like I'll need to get even with you" Vert said

All of them got into an intense snowball. All of them soon got tired and cold and went back inside to take a hot bath.

"That was so fun" Rom said

"Yeah, we should do that again" Ram said

"I'll admit that it was fun" Noire said

"We need to finish decorating" Vert said

"We also need to finish cooking" Nepgear said

"Let's split up and decorate different portions of the house" Uni said

Rom and Neptune went to one part of the house while Blanc and Uni went to another part of the house. Noire decided to help out with the cooking.

After everything was ready they sat down and ate Christmas dinner. After that they went to bed. The next day Neptune, Blanc, Rom and Ram got up and saw that there were presents under the Christmas tree.

"Santa came!" Neptune said

"How does he come into the house without using the doors?" Ram asked

"Doesn't he use the chimney? That's what I read in a book" Rom asked

"There's a possibility that he just teleported" Blanc said

"The stories always call him the spirit of Christmas. So it shouldn't be a surprise that he has supernatural abilities" Neptune said

After everyone was done opening their presents they decided to go ice skating rink. Neptune and Blanc were excited because they love ice skating. Rom and Ram were struggling because it was their first time ice skating.

"This is hard" Rom said

"Who came up with this dumb sport?" Ram asked

"It's not that hard. You just need to practice" Blanc said

Rom and Ram knew that she was right but they were frustrated because everyone else knew how to ice skate except them.

Neptune was already doing toe loop jumps. She looked like a professional skater.

"Neptune's incredible" Nepgear said

"People would often say that she's a prodigy athlete" Blanc said

"She's must be really talented" Uni said

"She is. She has the most talent out of all of us" Vert said

"Please! I have more talent than her" Noire said

"Don't be jealous" Vert said

"I'm not jealous" Noire said

"Really? Remember that one time where you had a fencing match with her? You couldn't get a single hit on her" Vert said

"She just got lucky" Noire said

"You challenged her five times and lost all of them" Blanc said

"S-shut up!" Noire said

"Oh my" Nepgear said

"Don't worry about her. Noire really loves the attention" Blanc said

Everyone then left the ice rink and spent the last several days going around town and doing some shopping. They then had a New Year's Eve party.

"Should we get some alcohol?" Vert asked

"Vert! Don't you dare!" Noire yelled

"What?" Vert asked

"We don't need anything like that around here. Besides, you're not even old enough to drink" Noire said

"Says the one who got drunk on root beer" Vert said

Noire blushed because she remembered that she got drunk from drinking root beer. She honestly had no idea how that happened.

"I had no idea that would happen. Root beer isn't alcohol" Noire said

"It still happened" Vert said

"Quit bringing that up!" Noire said

"Noire got drunk and passed out. Blanc and I then drew on her face. It was even funnier because of her hangover" Neptune said

"Noire freaked out and started to chase us. Everything settled down after a while" Blanc said

"Goodness, Noire, I had no idea that happened" Nepgear said

"Quit bringing it up!" Noire said

Everyone laughed and did the count down. They wished each other and everyone else a Happy New Year.


	34. The virtual world of danganronpa

Today was not a normal day because our heroes were volunteering to an experiment. They were going to test a virtual world. This would help make technology advance. So some of the citizens signed to be test subjects. None of them would know what world they would end up in. They were even told that they would have no memory of their outside lives while they were inside the virtual world. This was to make the virtual world as real as possible.

They wouldn't recognize each other since they wanted everyone to be a different person while they were in the virtual world and people who die in the virtual world will not die in real life but it would feel real since the pain would feel real.

Neptune woke up with no memory on what happened. She looked around and saw that she was in an empty classroom.

"Where am I? This looks like a classroom" Neptune said

The last thing she remembered was entering a school known as Hope's peak academy. Everything after that was a total blank. She couldn't remember anything after entering the building.

She looked around the classroom and saw that there was someone else in a seat. The girl had black hair with black ribbons. She went over and tried to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up" Neptune said

The girl mumbled and opened her eyes. She looked to the person who woke her up.

"Glad to see that you're awake" Neptune said

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"I'm Neptune and you are?" Neptune asked

"I'm Uni" Uni said

Uni looked around and saw the empty classroom.

"Would you happen to know where we are?" Uni asked

"The only thing I know is that we're inside school known as Hope's peak academy" Neptune said

When Uni heard that name she finally remembered something.

"That's right! I enrolled here and the last thing I remember was entering the building. I can't remember anything else past that point" Uni said

"The same goes for me. Since we don't know our way around the school, maybe we should stick together" Neptune said

"I suppose I can tolerate being around you for a little bit" Uni said

The two of them then heard something sounded like an announcement bell. Then a voice came on into the intercom.

"Attention all students, please go to the gym. The entrance ceremony is about to begin" The voice said

When the intercom turned off.

"Looks like we need to go to the gym to find out what's going on" Neptune said

"Don't you think that something weird is going on? What if this is a trap?" Uni asked

"Well, it's not like we have any choice. The only way to get some questions answered is to go to the gym" Neptune said

Uni couldn't argue with that and the two of them went to where the gym was. They got lost as first but they were able to eventually find it and they saw that there were other students here besides them.

"There are still more people here?" A girl with long brown hair said

The girl had long brown hair and a green ribbon in her hair.

"Let's introduce each other before anything else happens" The girl with strawberry blond hair said

"I'll go first, I'm Neptune Yamada, and I'm the ultimate athlete" Neptune said

Neptune is the ultimate athlete because there isn't a single sport that she can't perform well in. It was because of her that she had lead her school's athletic team to victory multiple times. She can play any game that involves physical activity. She can play basketball, football, soccer, tennis, baseball, etc. She even excels in other events like dancing.

A girl with light brown hair in two low pigtails went next.

"I'm Blanc Yaranaka and I'm the ultimate author" Blanc said

Blanc has wrote several novels that were an instant seller. They would be sold out after only being the shelf for a single day. She has won multiple writing awards and was deemed a prodigy writer. She was even named one of the best writers in the world. They even go as far as to say that her writing style is unrivaled.

A girl with long black hair that was in two pigtails went next.

"I'm Noire Irusake and I'm ultimate cosplayer" Noire said

Noire is said to be the ultimate cosplayer because there's isn't a single outfit that she can't cosplay. She has even designed some of the outfits herself and she even tried to act as that character. She was even a successful fashion designer on her cosplay outfits. She would even get several requests to make outfits for people and that would make her even more popular.

A girl with a large chest and blonde hair went next.

"My name is Vert Santaro and I'm the ultimate gamer" Vert said

Vert is known as the ultimate gamer because there's isn't a single game that she can't play. She mostly prefers playing video games but she her range doesn't stop just at video games. She can also play board games and even card games. The only games she doesn't do well in are sports. Other than sports she can play any game although she's best at video games.

A girl that had the same shade of purple hair like Neptune went next but she was taller than Neptune.

"I'm Nepgear Kurosake, I'm the ultimate inventor" Nepgear said

Nepgear was known as the ultimate inventor because of her genius inventions. Her inventions has helped humanity advance. They were able to come with better technology thanks to her inventions. It is rumored that there is nothing that Nepgear can't build. Just last year she invented the first flying car and she got an award for making that.

Uni went next.

"My name Uni Akatsuchi and I'm the ultimate shooter" Uni said

Uni is known as the ultimate shooter because there's isn't a single target that she can't hit. She's an expert on guns and can hit anything no matter how far it is. She can also shoot arrow and will always get bull's eye. She can even get a bull's eye in darts. She never misses her target.

A girl with short brown hair went next.

"I'm Rom Noragami and I'm the ultimate gardener" Rom said

Rom is known as the ultimate gardener because she has won multiple awards for having the best garden. People have said that she has the ultimate green thumb. They even said that she can make them look more beautiful because of all the love she puts into her gardening.

The girl with long brown hair that was standing next to Rom went next.

"I'm Ram and I'm the ultimate artist" Ram said

Ram has won multiple awards for having the best artwork. Her artwork was world famous because of how creative it was. Her artwork was even compared to the most famous artist in history. She was even able to replicate the artworks of famous creations like the Mona Lisa.

A girl with long brown hair with a green ribbon in it went next.

"My name is Ideal Factor, but please call me IF. Anyway I'm the ultimate detective" IF said

IF is known to be one of the best detectives the world has ever known. She was able to solve cases that even the most experiences detectives couldn't solve. Because of her talent she was often requested to help with investigations and would even take over as the head detective entirely.

The girl with strawberry blond hair went next.

"My name is Compile heart, but please call me Compa. I'm the ultimate nurse" Compa said

Compa had one of the nest nursing skills in the entire country and she would even take over a surgery entirely if a doctor was unable to show up. She was best with making medicine on her own and would give it to patients and they would start feeling better just like that.

Next was a girl with the same shade pf purple hair like Neptune and Nepgear.

"My name is Plutia and I'm the ultimate fortune teller" Plutia said

Plutia was known for her fortune telling but she does her fortune telling completely different. She uses the power of dreams to predict the future. When she sleeps she would often have visions of the future and they would often come true. She can only predict important events. So if the event that one of her clients isn't important enough then she can't envision it.

The one who went last was a girl with red hair in pigtails.

"I'm Uzume Tennouboshi and I'm the ultimate fighter" Uzume said

Uzume is known as the ultimate fighter because she has never lost a single fight. She even entered tournaments and won. She has learned several forms of martial arts and even learned how to use weapons. No one would dare mess with her once they find out how skilled she is in fighting.

When everyone was finished they then heard a laugh. They turned towards the stage and then right before their very eyes a bear popped out of the podium.

"Welcome everyone to Hope's peak academy, I am the head master, Monokuma" Monokuma said

"D-did that bear just talk?" Rom said

"How is that stuffed bear talking?" Noire asked

"It must be remote controlled" Uni said

"Whoever invented that did a good job" Nepgear said

The strange bear, known as Monokuma, shouted at them.

"I'm not a bear, I'm Monokuma, the school's headmaster" Monokuma said

Monokuma then began his explanation.

"Anyway, I would like to congratulate you all on making into the academy. I will now supply with these E-handbooks. Make sure to follow the school rules if you want to avoid being punished" Monokuma said

"Such a cool Handbook! It's so advanced" Neptune said

"Now is not the time to be amazed, Neptune" Noire said

"Anyway, I hope you're ready to spend the rest of your lives here because none of you are ever leaving this place" Monokuma said

"The rest of our lives? What is that supposed to mean?" Ram asked

"That means that none can ever leave this place. All of your time will be spent here. All the windows and doors have been blocked off to prevent any of you from leaving" Monokuma said

"Does that mean that we're hostages here?" Nepgear said in a panic

"Calm down, surely there is some way out" Vert said

"You can try but I made sure to seal up every single exit so you're pretty much stuck here" Monokuma said

"You can't just keep us here! We will get out even if we have to beat the stuffing out of you" Blanc said

Blanc was giving Monokuma her angry red eye. She looked like she was about to charge at the bear.

"I would calm down if I were you. Attacking me would be a violation of the school rules and you would have to be punished for your actions" Monokuma said

"I'll risk it" Blanc said

Blanc was about to charge at the bear but she was being held back by Neptune.

"What the hell are you doing, Neptune?! Let me go so I can beat his stuffed ass!" Blanc said

"Blanc, calm down! If you kill him then we will never be able to escape. He's the only one who can let us out of here" Neptune said

Blanc quit struggling when she heard Neptune's explanation. She realized that Neptune was right but she kept that to herself.

"You barely avoided punishment. You better thank your friend for stopping you" Monokuma said

Monokuma then told them that there was one way to escape.

"There is a way to escape you know" Monokuma said

"There is?" Neptune asked

"Tell us what it is" Uzume said

"All you have to do is participate in the killing game" Monokuma said

"The killing game?" Compa asked

"What is this killing game?" IF said

"All you have to do is to try and kill each other" Monokuma said

All of them felt their blood go cold when they heard what the self-proclaimed headmaster said.

"K-kill each other?" Rom asked

"Slashing, stabbing, strangling, etc. If you want to get out of here then you need to kill each other. The last person standing will be free to leave" Monokuma said

"With that being said. I'll see you all later. Make sure you read you student handbooks so that you're aware of the rules around here" Monokuma said

Monokuma then disappeared and left everyone to talk amongst each other. They remained silent for a moments before someone decided to speak up.

"So in order to escape we need to commit murder?" Noire asked

"Well, I'm not going to murder anyone" Neptune said

"Me neither, I don't want to hurt anyone" Rom said

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your lives here?" Plutia said

"It's not so bad here" Compa said

"We can't stay here" IF said

"Well the only way out is to participate in the killing game" Uzume said

"We'll find another way out so we don't have to kill anyone" Neptune said

Everyone then had a meeting about how to escape the dangerous Hope's peak academy.


End file.
